The Silver Haired Striker
by PlainStoryTeller
Summary: Years before the fall of the Wall Maria, the greatest theft in mankind occurred. The secrets behind the weapons necessary to killing the titans were compromised. Shortly following the fall, an age old crime organization is resurfacing, seeking out these secrets to enslave mankind. In response, Irvin calls forth a squad that consists of two of humanity's strongest soldiers. LevixOC
1. Prologue - The Unknown People

The Silver Haired Striker

Prologue – Unknown People

**Year 845 – Wall Maria: Shiganshina District**

"_Quiet….. All's quiet in the world…._"

There was a gust of wind, and the smoke from a pipe blew with it.

"Oi! If you're going to smoke, spare a puff or two eh?" Said a middle aged man as he set a crate full of steel spheres down on the ground.

"Here" The smoker said holding the pipe out towards him.

"You know…." He began to say as he inhaled. Exhaling the smoke out, he finished his sentence, "It's not pretty for women to be smoking"

Grinning at him, the girl took the pipe back, "There's no such thing as women, or men in the military. There's only soldiers with long hair, and soldiers with short hair." She said as she ran her fingers through her silver locks. Wiping the man's spit off her grandfather's pipe with her sleeve, she puckered her lips over the mouthpiece and inhaled, blowing the gray smoke out of her lungs.

Smacking his lips jokingly, the man replied, "Has a nice taste to it, where'd you get it?"

"A merchant gave me a small box of this as a gift while I was still stationed in the Inner Wall" The young woman replied glaring off at the horizon.

"Inner Wall eh? Does that mean you work for the Military Police?" The man asked her as he loaded a cannon with one of the steel spheres.

She nodded.

"Then what the hell are you doing out here on the Wall Maria!?" The man asked frowning as he stood up from inspecting the cannon.

"I meant that I _worked _for the Military Police. I said while I was still stationed. I left the Military Police two and a half years ago" The girl replied exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Now that just makes my day" The man replied as he flexed his arm, rubbing the back of his sore neck. "Tell me, what kind of idiot throws away that kind of luxury? You know, some of us lower lives would kill to have an opportunity to enlist"

The girl simply chuckled, "I know. I've heard the stories of jealousy going wild with the new trainees, but that's not the kind of lifestyle that's suited for me. Those corrupt lazy bastards, don't know anything about maintaining order if it hit them in the head"

"I hear ya' lass" The man said crossing his muscular arms together as he leaned on the butt of the cannon he had finished loading and inspecting, "I wouldn't know if I would be too comfortable around guys like those for too long. Say, if my eyes don't fool me, that's a 3DMG you've got there. I sort of figured that you weren't in the Military Police anyway." He rhetorically joked stating the obvious as he pointed to the large rectangle shaped devices latched to her thighs.

Smiling at some sympathy and a joke, the girl took another puff out of her pipe. Changing the subject a little bit, she said "Quiet day like usual up here isn't it? I wonder how long this peace will keep up"

"I dunno. I'm not even sure if I can fight if those giant walking pieces of crap somehow get in here." The man chuckled also as he turned towards the horizon with the girl. "Ah well, no use thinking about it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm commander of this squad working here, so if you'll be so kind as to giving us a hand. We're almost done for today" He employed.

"Alright alright. I'll give a hand" The girl replied rather sarcastically as she followed the man as he picked up the crate.

"That reminds me, you don't seem like the trainee type." He said as he looked back with a slight grin.

"I've had my share of trouble in the Scouting Legion" The girl shrugged in a joking manner.

"Hahaha! Well at least you're lucky to be alive after a few expeditions right?" The man began to laugh out loud.

"I guess you're right" The girl smiled before she took one last smoke from her pipe. Though it stung her heart a bit from just returning from a terrible expedition, watching many of her comrade's die in front of her, she couldn't help but smile at the man's sense of humor.

At that same moment though, there was an ear cracking sound followed by the blinding flash of lightning. A massive gust of hot wind nearly blew the girl off the wall as she raised her arms up to guard her face.

"What…. The hell…?" The girl asked as she looked to her side. The man was nowhere to be seen, except for the small cracks in the wall that led to iron rope hanging off the edge. She looked down and saw him dangling about 4 meters down from the ropes of his 3DMG.

"Get the fuck out of there!" The man yelled out in desperation.

"Why?" The girl asked as she suddenly felt a shadow being cast upon the entire area. Looking behind her, she saw something that made her gasp as she dropped her pipe in terror. It was massive, it was terrifying, it was covered with eye sickening muscle and flesh.

It was a titan.

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading the prologue of my fan fiction for Shingeki no Kyojin. This is just a preview of my story that is currently in progress, so expect updates soon! Anyway, as implied, this will be an OC centric fiction that will go hand by hand with story of the currently airing anime (With small deviation here and there), and hopefully, this story will be good the more and more I work on it.**

**So please! Review any thoughts you might want to share about it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Silver Stained in Crimson

**Chapter 1 – Silver Stained in Crimson**

**Year 845 – Wall Maria: Shiganshina District**

"Wha-what the…. What the hell?!" The girl muttered in a shrill voice as her eyes constantly tried to find a reason for this massive being in front of her. It was definitely a titan, different than the others being absent of skin, but she was sure it was one of them.

"_But… but why? Why is it this large? Just why? It's so…. So unfair…" _

Within that same instance that she was thinking, the wall shook in a body breaking tremor as the Colossal Titan dug its massive hands into the barrier sending stones and other debris falling to the ground. It had a huge smile on its face, as if it were laughing at mankind's suffering and fear.

"Hey!" The man said as he pulled himself up from the side of the wall, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" The girl replied before there was a loud crashing sound heard from the base level of the wall.

Both of them looked down the edge of the wall, "What was that?" The man asked as he tried to scan the area for anything unusual. He saw debris of stone spread about the town, cutting into buildings, stuck in the ground with puddles of blood and loose limbs about on the roads, but he had not known what had exactly happened.

The girl looked around in desperation, but the Colossal Titan that was present a mere seconds before had suddenly disappeared into a cloud of vapor and smoke. "How the…." She cursed to herself as she looked down the other side of the wall where the titan's roamed.

"What the hell did that thing do?" The man asked as he was about to investigate. "I'm going down to take a look."

"Don't!" The girl turned around to grab him by the shoulder. She her violet eyes stared at his with a wave of fear in her trembling pupils, "There's a breach in the wall" She said with a croaky voice pointing towards the crowd of titans that had gathered around a particular spot in the wall.

**Shiganshina District: Stationary Guard HQ – Courtyard**

"Commander Urdin!" A young soldier saluted as he was running up to await orders.

"Troy, relay this message to the Middle Guard and tell them that civilian evacuations are already undergoing. Tell them to relay this message to the Vanguard and tell them to watch for a yellow flare. If that flare goes up, that means that all the civilians have been successfully evacuated and it's their queue to get the fuck out of there. You hear?" Urdin explained.

"Yessir!" Young Troy yelled out in a shaky voice as he saluted again, only to depart as instructed.

Sighing to himself as he began yelling orders to those who were too scared to even stand. "Hey, what the hell are you guys going!? We've got titans in our midst. So get off your asses, and get out there!" He demanded.

"You're crazy!" One of the recruits pointed in desperation as he was comforting his friend, whom she was vomiting. "You're just going to send us out there to die? I ain't going out there!" He began to shed tears before breaking down.

"Damned idiot! You think you've gone over three years of training just to sit here and cry? Why, if you don't get out there and fight those titans, I'll-"The Commander said before the girl he had met earlier planted a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

"Hey" The girl said as she knelt down to the crying soldier, "Do you have family?"

"Y-yea" The boy replied wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"Get up." She said as he did so hastily. Before long, she slapped him on the cheek with a single swipe. "Would your mother be proud of you if she saw you like this?"

"N-No ma'am!"

"Then get out there, make your mother proud" The girl said pointing towards the entrance to the courtyard that led to the carnage outward. Her words weren't filled with a menacing aura, instead, they were filled with a sort of serious, but gentle trust.

"Bu-but…" he hesitated a moment before glaring at his female companion. She had apparently stopped vomiting, and wobbly got back to her feet.

"Drink this with water" The silver haired girl said, handing a small ball of herbs from her pouch.

"C'mon, let's go" The boy said, still in a shaky voice, palming the ball of herbs in one hand while supporting his friend with the other. Before going, he looked back at the girl with silver hair, and then proceeded out the courtyard. He had not known what had compelled him to manage the courage to get up, but something was telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Urdin simply glared in slight surprise before saying, "You sure know how to move your soldiers don't you?"

"You strike fear and discipline in your soldiers. That's admirable." The girl with silver hair began to say as she started, herself, to head out of the courtyard, "But that only works sometimes. They need to find a reason for fighting, not a scolding."

"Hmph, I'll keep that in mind next time" He replied before realizing where she was going. "Oi… where are you going?"

"You said you guys needed some help right? I'm just here to lend a hand" The silver haired girl replied with a slight grin as she looked back at him.

Toothily grinning back at her, the man began to laugh. "Hahahaha! I like you. My name's Urdin Bachmeier by the way."

"Liette, Liette Herrman" The girl replied as she turned to her right. She searched her pockets for her pipe, but realized that it was missing. She sure needed a smoke right about now with her racing heart and foggy mind. No matter how experienced the soldier, they can't help but feel uneasy around titans. She breathed in for a moment to calm herself down, and pulled the two handles that were attached to the holsters on her side. Then she jumped upward followed by the sound of pressurized gas and the swinging of iron rope.

**ooo**

"Ahhhh!" Screamed a soldier as he was snatched by a titan, sickly getting the upper portion of his body chewed off.

"Hans!" A boy screeched out in a blood curling cry as he reached his arm out in futile agony.

"Peter! It's too late, he's gone" A girl said as she leaned on the wall of the tower next to them, on the rooftop of a building feeling the urge to vomit again. "W-we have to g-get out of here. T-the vanguards collapsed."

"Bu-but we're going to die here either way!" Peter began to break down in tears again as his body suddenly became numb, "There's no chance. No chance in hell we'll make it…."

"T-there's no chance in hell that yo-you'll make it out w-with that attitude!" Kristell replied angry with his despairing mood. Before she was able to grab his arm to run, she looked upward at the monstrous being behind him.

"What? Isn't this were you're going to grab my arm and force me to run away-?!" Peter asked before, with loud footsteps, a titan had stumbled behind and swung its arm downward to snatch him. "H-help! Help me! Kristell! Oh god! I'm going to die!"

"Peter!" Kristell cried out running to the side jumping off the edge of the roof, tightening the grip on her fingers to fire the iron wire from her waist. Feeling the grappling hook take foot on a level surface, she shifted her weight onto the left portion of her body by lifting her right leg and pulling the grappling hook on her right side loose. She then felt a powerful force of pressure propel her forth from her back, leaving a white trail of steam behind as she sped to her right around the titan's left towards its back.

"Let go of Peter!" She yelled out loud as she arced herself backward slightly, forcing the pressure downward to propel up. Retracting the wire quickly, she aimed the iron wire straight at the titan. Pressing her thumb on the safety, and releasing the other wire while midair, she fired both wires directly towards the back of the titan, latching on promptly. Her heart was racing and her stomach was fluttering like mad, as if she were going to regurgitate her own heart if it kept at this pace. "I said let, GO!" Loudly screeching out her phrase, Kristell furiously choked the handle, releasing as much pressure as possible from the 3DMG to go as fast as possible. Clenching her teeth, she shifted her blades and aimed at the precise location on the titans' neck in order to kill it. With an ear wrenching pierce, her blades seeped through the hot bare flesh of the monster as it fell to the ground, releasing Peter in its death.

Half scared to oblivion, Peter freed himself from the hands of the titan distanced himself from the monstrosity, and awaited Kristell's descent. With his heart beating in his chest as Kristell touched the ground next to him, "T-thank you!" he said with much gratitude from his flowing tears.

"C-come Peter, we m-must get out… of here!" Kristell tried to say amidst the immense pain emanating from her right calf. "Nrgg!" The muscles in her leg were throbbing, as if hot tar was being poured all over it.

"Kristell? Kristell! What's the matter" Peter implored as he helped her stand.

"M-my leg, it hurts. I can barely move it…" She replied limping on one leg as she had the injured leg bent upward. She was barely able to stand without support. "I-I think I overtaxed my leg when I was rotating. Sorry Peter, but, leave me. I'll make it back somehow"

"Kristell?!" Peter objected profusely, "No way! I'm not going to leave you!"

"But if y-you leave me, then you'll have a ch-chance of getting out alive no? Isn't th-that what you want?" Kristell questioned with a nauseated smile on her face.

Taken aback by her response, Peter, "I want to make it out alive, but not like this!" he began to cry again.

"Please, go. I'll catch up, I-I just need time to relax this muscle" His female companion pleaded as she leaned on the edge of the building, sliding down to a sitting position. Her head was spinning and she was on the verge of vomiting again. "Please…"

Peter's lips fumbled as he tried to find the right answer. He couldn't leave his best friend in the bottom of hell, but he sure as hell didn't want to stay there himself. "Mmh…." His chest was tight as his stomach contracted while he yelled out is answer.

"I'll….. I'll…."

**ooo**

The distant screaming of stragglers was heard from all around town. Citizens that were too slow to evacuate, unfortunate soldiers that just weren't skilled enough to fight off the titans. It was just another cruel reality of life, the strongest survive, and the weak die out. It was sad but true. This town was lost, all knew that. The only thing they were fighting for was to simply slow the titans down; at this point, there was no hope of even winning back the wall.

Many thought of it as a suicide mission, but others thought of it as a chance to fight for humanities survival. Yes the world might seem like a survival of the strongest. The strange reality of it seems to be that the strongest fight in order for the weak to survive.

"_Despite me giving my life up for you, I can't help but feel scared Peter."_

During her train of thought, a wandering 5 meter titan had found an easy snack to feast upon. She vomited out of fear. It was quite normal for her to vomit when she felt extreme amounts of anxiety. Feeling her natural instinct to survive kicking in, she attempted to stand up and run, but she simply couldn't. Her injured muscle contracted, inflicting a tear jerking pain to her leg as she dropped to her knees. Her throat was burning from the vomit, and it made it hard to breathe.

"_I'm scared beyond comprehension. Is this how you feel when you see danger? My chest feels cold, and my mind is foggy. Haha, maybe this is all my fault that I'm like this. I should have practiced that maneuver more instead of screwing around with the other trainees…"_

The titan wrapped its hand around Kristell, slowly staring at its prey in the eye before feasting.

"Is this what staring in the face of death feels like?" Kristell cried out, laughing, but at the same time, crying uncontrollably while she felt the hot, putrid breath of the titan envelope her person and the large cave of its mouth stand before her, getting closer and closer.

"_Waaahhhh! Kristell!" The wailing voice of Peter was heard, running down the street with his nose dripping and his tears streaming until he dropped to his knees in front of Kristell._

_Planting her hands on her hips, Kristell flicked peter in the forehead, "What are you crying about this time?"_

"_Ow!- The kids down by the church are bullying me again! They call me crybaby, and the call me names, and-… ow!"_

_Kristell flicking him on the head again. "Peter you idiot" she laughed, "Haven't you heard that only the strongest survive? How are you going to make it in this world without getting strong yourself?"_

"_I-I… I don't know…" Peter said momentarily thinking about it, "How… will I get strong?"_

_Kristell simply giggled, "Don't worry about it!" She winked as she ran her hand over her upper arm, "Let us protect you so that you'll grow stronger!" _

_**ooo**_

"_Yes…. Yes! That's must be how it's like!"_ Kristell thought to herself, remaining there still with a fitful of tears in her eyes. _"Go on Peter. Live life. The strong sacrifice themselves for the weak; that is the nature of humanity. We don't stop until we see the ones we love, safe and sound, even if it kills us."_

Smiling as a sign of her final words, Kristell closed her eyes to await a quick and painless death.

Painless indeed it was, but death it was not. Kristell suddenly found herself lying on the ground in a daze, with a pool of blood oozing out from the severed hand of the titan. She stared in blank surprise through the blurry scope of her tears. Was it even possible for a person to apply enough force to server the hand of a titan?

"P-Peter?!" Kristell asked as she watched her rescuer zip through the air with precision and grace. "No! It… it isn't Peter, it's… her!"

That unmistakable silver hair made Kristell recognize immediately who it was: the girl who had given her the stomach medicine earlier.

"_The blades been dulled"_ Liette said slightly annoyed as she released the grappling hook to fling herself up and around to face the titan from the rear. Like standard titan killing protocol, she latched the grappling hook towards the monster, getting a firm holding in for an easy kill.

"No use throwing away blades when they're still good!" The silver haired girl said before delivering the killing blow. With a single slice, the neck of the titan split open, nearly cutting through to decapitate it. "Now they aren't good anymore" Liette mumbled.

Kristell managed to stand up trying to keep her injured leg as straight as possible without causing too much pain. "Y-you…."

"You're lucky I was watching you two" Liette said as she wrapped her arm around Kristell's shoulder to support her.

"T-thank you for the stomach medicine earlier…" Kristell said as she jumped on one leg to keep up with Liette.

"I just hate seeing vomit" Liette smiled slightly, though, as if she had something heavy on her mind.

**ooo**

"_I'll….. I'll go then!" Peter yelled as he began to whimper while crying. "Just…. Just promise me… that you'll back it back!" Not even looking back, he began to run as he pressed himself onward with his 3DMG. _

"_I'm sorry Peter, but I don't think I can make that promise this time" Kristell said to herself looking down at the ground. _

_Keeping his eyes open with tears flying with the wind, Peter proceeded his way back towards the HQ to meet up with the rest of the survivors. "Peter you idiot! How could you leave her?! You're always so selfish. Running away at the first sign of danger, always so cowardly….coward…..coward…coward!" He screamed out before he had hit what felt like a wall face first. Falling off and down, rolling backward, he looked up to only meet terror. "A…titan….?" He murmured feeling a stinging in his head. Reaching to feel the hot blood seeping from a cut on his head, he began to cry. There was one right in front of him, grinning wildly with huge eyes staring in dumb excitement. _

_The strange part is that he wasn't crying out of fear, rather, he was crying out of agony._

"_Nrrrggggg!" He wailed between his teeth as he pulled the blades out of his sheathes, "Get…. The FUCK….. out of my way!" Feeling the pull of the iron wire and the push of the gas emission propel him forward, he charged forward forgetting all the fear that held his heart in arrest towards the smiling death. _

"_Kristell told me to make it back safely, and I won't let anything stop me!"_

**ooo**

"Is that…. Your blood?" Kristell asked, glancing at the stream of blood rolling down Liette's head, and the assorted blood stains on her hair.

Liette shook her head, "Not all of it, but I wish the rest of it were mine also" she said, wiping the bleak crimson from her face. Her eyes were filled with distress, and her mouth quivered at the thought of an unpleasant memory.

Kristell remained silent as Liette helped her limp back towards the HQ. _"Who is this girl?" _Liette looked around 18, not too young, but not that old either. Despite the blood on her face, the appearance of the young soldier struck Kristell by surprise. Her pale skin gleamed like a blanket of snow. That unmistakably rare silver hair that was tied into a single tail almost seemed as if it were that of a goddess. Her violet eyes kindled with tranquility as if it were a sea of calmness despite the air of distress. No one else Kristell has ever seen in her life has had a hair color even remotely similar to this girl.

"Hey! You two! Are you alright?" Someone called from the rooftop above as the rest of his squad caught up.

"This girls got a leg injury" Liette replied as she looked up at the squad. To her surprise, it was Urdin Bachmeier and his squad, "Aren't you supposed to be getting the civilians out of here?"

"Didn't you see the yellow flare? I'm just helping wrangle up stragglers" He replied as he jumped down approaching Liette and Kristell. "You're the girl puking up earlier weren't you?"

"Ye-Yessir!" Kristell saluted feeling another wave of nausea creep up upon her again. "P-Peter sir! D-did he make it back?"

"Eh? You mean the crybaby? Er… Yea. That kids got more fight in him than I thought. I found him peeing himself dry over the body of a dead titan." The Commander said ordering is squad members to support Kristell up, "But yea, that kids probably still crying in the safe zone"

Kristell sighed out of relief.

"C'mon team! Let's get the hell out of here!" Urdin said as they continued their retreat.

"You guys go on ahead" Liette said turning her back to Urdin's squad, walking away.

"Whoa, what about you? It's suicide to stay out here any longer." Urdin advised, wanting to know Liette's reasons for staying in hell like this for any longer.

"I have to retrieve something"

"B-But wait! The town is crawling with titans now! You'll die!"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm in the Scouting Legion. I'm used to this. Besides, I won't be long." The silver haired girl said as the sound of her Iron Wire pulled her forward, departing from Urdin.

The broad chested commander just stared at the diminishing figure of Liette with astonishment. "So that's who they call the Silver Haired Striker"

**ooo**

Liette advanced forward as she constantly latched her grappling hooks to whatever surface she could. These buildings were going to be used anymore, so it didn't matter whether or not she scratched them with her iron wire. Pushing herself on the rooftops, she began running.

It was a terrible sight. Wreckage everywhere, blood stains all over the walls. People crushed by rocks from the initial breach. Liette looked away angered and saddened by the chaos that had disrupted a century of peace.

"Fzzzzzzzzz!" The iron wire whirred as it was pushed out of the canister. The pressurized gas blew her through the air as she repeated the same process over and over towards the Wall Maria.

_I'm such a fool….Why? Why am I so weak?_

She thought this to herself as she saw an abnormal titan jump upward attempting to slam downward on her with its mouth gaping open. Sharply shifting her weight to her left and down, the force pushed her slightly upward and left while at the same time releasing the grappling hook on her right, causing an immediate stop forward and a turn midair.

The force of the titan slamming into the house felt like an earthquake as Liette narrowly dodged it, releasing her other grappling hook, flying in midair down towards the titan.

_If I can't even protect other people, then how am I strong?_

Spinning to her right while reaching her blades outward to cut down, Liette sped downward. She sliced once into the titan's neck, and again with her other blade.

_How can I be as strong as Rivaille….If I keep failing?_

She straightened her back as her mind refocused. Standing on the dead body of the freshly killed titan, she looked up towards the sky.

"_Am I a failure?" _

**1 Hour Earlier**

"_Faster….. faster! I need to get there faster!" This thought repeated itself in Liette's head as she ran and ran over the rooftops towards the sound of ear piercing screaming. Sifting through the air as fast as she could, she took sight of a 7 meter class titan, holding what looked like a young child. _

"_No!" Liette cried out as she turned her sights to the titan that was going to devour the helpless child. After latching onto the nearby tower, she closed the gap between her and the titan. "Almost…..there…!" She tilted herself to the left, swinging around the left of the tower rotating back to the center on the other side, preparing her blades to strike._

"_All of you...! Go to hell!" The Silver Haired Striker screamed out blindly as she felt a painful force rack her from behind. Widening her eyes out of desperation, she had realized that there was a Deviant class titan that clipped her in the legs by jumping upward and swinging at her with its hand. The immense torque caused her to spin forward a couple of times before crashing into the second floor of a home. _

_The shards of glass caused a gash on her head, but that was the least of her concern as she quickly got back up to her feet and jumped out. The titan was on the right side of the building she had just crashed into. Turning to the same direction, she ejected her iron wire directed towards the tree that was behind the titan, and began to reel herself in. _

_The child, still screaming and crying, saw a beacon of hope as Liette zoned in to try to rescue him. She navigated to her right and around the titan, approaching it from its right side. _

_Her course of action was to sever the hand of the titan, which proved to be a useful skill that Liette had picked up from her squad instructor out on expeditions with the Scouting Legion. _

_Releasing her grappling hook to fly freely towards the child, she had her blades out ready to make a clean cut. Liette had expected everything to come out smoothly before she heard another scream. Within the second that it occurred, Liette looked to her side, her sight began to become blurry because of the trauma done to her head, but it appeared that another child was running down the street towards the titan she was engaged in fighting in._

_He seemingly wasn't being chased by anything, but in the blink of an eye, the Deviant titan from earlier had pounced right on top of him, slamming its head down on the ground where he was. In its quake, a splatter of blood was all that was left of the child. _

_With horror stricken in her eyes, she couldn't take her gaze off the terrible sight until she had felt her blades sink into flesh. She thought it was the flesh of the titan, until she felt a pain wretched scream flood her ears. Turning her head back in front of her, her heart nearly collapse in itself at what she had done._

_Amidst turning to see the other child get killed, her mind was so unfocused that she had swerved too much to the left, accidently cutting into the child she was trying to rescue instead of the wrist of the titan. She could see it clearly, her sword cut through his right shoulder and into his chest, nearly cutting his arm off. Blood splattered everywhere, raining itself down her face and dying her silver hair a crimson red. His eyes, they were blank as he thrashed about in pain for the last moments of his life. _

_Liette's mind couldn't think for a single moment within those minutes except a single word: Failure. _

_Slowly, her mind managed to compose itself again as she found herself standing next to the corpse of the boy she had killed. Staring down at him as his empty eyes stared back, she knelt down and closed them. _

_Wiping the blood and tears from her face, she walked away, away from the corpse of the child, away from the corpses of the two titans. _

"_It's my fault. I tried to save one, but in the end, they all died…."_

**ooo**

Taking a heavy step at the top of the Wall Maria, Liette glared at the setting sun at the distant horizon. The last time she stood here, she was enjoying a quiet afternoon without any worries about the titan's beyond. Now, her legs were killing her and she was bleeding from a gash on her head. Her mind was in disarray and her heart was swelling with sorrow.

"How ironic…." She muttered to herself as she bent down to pick up an object. It was her pipe. "….and idiotic…." To think that she walked through the valley of hell to retrieve this little thing,

"I must be such an idiot" She smiled bitterly. Checking to see if there was some good tobacco still in it, she lit a match and took an extremely long drag before blowing it all out. Sighing heavily, her eyes began to flood with tears as she wailed out in sorrow.

Maybe it was seconds, maybe it was minutes. Eventually, Liette managed to wipe the tears and blood from her face and stood up. Forcing the tobacco out of her pipe, she stuffed it in her pocket, wiping the last of tears before looking back at the setting sun.

"Why..." She asked herself before running down the path of the wall, back towards the retreating Stationary Guard.

"….is everyone dying again…?"

**A/N: This chapter deviated from where I originally planned, but I think that I liked the way it turned out better. Anyway, trying to avoid Mary Sue's is quite difficult, especially without the aid of the reader to point out flaws and potential qualities of a Mary Sue. If you see any signs of one, please inform me because I just really want to avoid making Liette into one as much as possible. **

**Anyway, a somewhat lengthy violence filled first chapter, tied directly with the events occurring in the first episode. I wanted to somehow write about Eren and Mikasa, but I couldn't find any good openings with what I already have, so I scratched it out.**

**Oh and for those of you who are wondering, I have no plans of any romantic relationship between Liette and Eren or Rivaille and any other canon character in the series, or any characters that I have made up. I don't have any plans, but that doesn't mean that I'm not open to adding some romance into the story. Just not involving Liette. **

**Sorry for those who are disappointed about wanting some sort of relationships, but they're just not on the table at the moment. **

**But don't lose hope! If I see an opportunity to add some romance in, I'll try my best to do so! But for now, stay tuned for another chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Endless Cycle

**Chapter 2 – The Endless Cycle**

**Nerbalas Road, 1600 meters (1 mile) from the Wall Rose – Scouting Caravan**

"Hey hey now!" A man said as he smacked his peer in the back of the head, "Pick those up! We have to get going as soon as the rest of the party meets up or else those titans will get to us!"

"How about you not hit me in the head okay?" His peer replied as he began to pick up the scattered gas canisters from the box he had just dropped. "Besides, it's almost night. Titans are inactive during the night."

"Bullshit!" The other replied as he took a cigarette out and began smoking, "Why do people believe things like that?"

"But it's true! I've actually seen it with my own eyes when I was out on scouting duty one night. They just sit there, not moving until dawn!"

"Those dumb brutes probably just got tired scratching the walls all day, I mea-"

"Wait…. Do you hear that?" One said as he carefully placed the gas canisters on the wagon.

"Hear what-?"

"Listen…."

Amidst the silence that enveloped them, the faint sound of an iron wire was heard.

_Fzzzzz! Clink! Fzzzz! Phwoosh! Tssssss!_

"See? I told you they'd be back soon! Now hurry up! I want to get the hell out of here as fast as I can"

"Hold up…. Don't you hear it though? There's something different about it" The peer said cupping his ear.

"Hear what? I'm not deaf, but I know that's an iron wire"

"Just listen"

It definitely was the sound of iron wire, but instead of a fluid zipping sound, it was more of a dull scraping sound. Accompanying the dull scraping was a high pitched whistle. This was an indication that the gas in the 3DMG was running low, and that the emissions system was blowing air out instead of pressurized gas.

"What could it be?" The man asked as he took another puff. "Bah, maybe it's the other guys playing a prank on us. Just ignore it, they'll probably get tired after a while-"

Just as he was about to put his cigarette out before the figure of a person came flying out from above the trees, crashing right on top of the wagon they were reloading.

"W-whoa! I think this pranks gone far enough guys!" The man said as he crept up to the wagon. To his surprise, it was a female soldier with blood streaming down her head and stains all over her silver hair and upper body.

Her eyes stared at him with bleak fatigue as she managed to say, "Do….you have an extra cigarette…?" Before blacking out.

"O-oi! Hey! Wake up! What happened to you?" The man asked shaking the girl to try to wake her up. "T-Troy! Shoot the flare up! We need the others to get here fast so we can get her to medical attention!"

"O-On it!" Troy replied as he shakily took a flare out and fired it up into the air above.

"This girl…."

"_Wait! I've seen her before!"_ Troy thought to himself as he flashed back to when Commander Urdin was giving him his orders. She was standing next to him.

"_Did she journey here from Shiganshina by herself?"_

**Wall Rose – Trost District: Stationary Guard Medical Facility**

"Mmhhh…." Liette stirred as she turned to her side on the white sheets of her bed. Unable to sleep any longer, she opened her eyes and pushed herself up with much difficulty into a sitting position. Her body ached all over, especially her legs and head. Rubbing her eyes while yawning, Liette suddenly remembered everything had happened within the last two days.

"_I remember…."_ She murmured to herself feeling the bandages wrapped around her head.

The room itself was quite plain. The fireplace was crackling with a small fire keeping the room warm. There was a table with three chairs tucked in, a tray of tea was sitting on top of the eloquently designed table cloth.

Liette herself was out of her military uniform and wore a simple white nightgown. Her clothes were folded neatly and laid out on the nightstand next to the fireplace, and another change of recreational clothes were folded next to it.

Pulling the sheets off, she stepped quietly off her bed. The moment her feet touched the ground, they began to ache with pain as Liette winced. Her knees hurt the most. A combination of being clipped in the legs by a titan, non-stop running the night before and excessive muscle taxation took its toll on her.

She cursed quietly to herself as she searched her pockets for her pipe. There was a small pouch on her belt that held her tobacco. Pressing some inside the hole of the pipe as she lit a match, Liette sat down and glared at the fireplace, huffing and puffing here and there. It was indeed relaxing.

Liette had to admit, she was quite the smoking addict for someone so young. She also drank on the side too. These were some nasty habits she picked up back in the Military Police. As a result of leaving, she tried to keep her habits from taking over, but sometimes in situations of disarray, like yesterday, she can't help but try to calm her nerves.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Liette said as she took the pipe out of her mouth to see who would want to visit her.

The door opened and a young man stepped in. His dull eyes scanned the room for anything uncleanly as his neatly combed hair swerved to the sides, giving him a high class feel. His neckcloth was folded neatly around his neck and looped over the front to give him an elegant style. Other than that, he was dressed in the standard military uniform. His face scrunched at the smell of tobacco.

"Smoking is gross. Just quit already" The young man said bluntly as he opened the window to let some air out.

"Nice to see you too Rivaille" Liette replied blowing out another round of smoke just to joke with him.

Rivaille curved his eyebrow up unamused as he glared at Liette, "I see that you've been doing well" He said sarcastically taking a seat at one of the chairs. Pouring himself a glass of tea, he took careful sips.

Liette held a neutral expression on her face before sighing, "Make yourself at home" She said sarcastically before pouring herself a cup.

After a few moments of silence, she looked up at Rivaille, "Always clean as usual aren't you? What gave you the liberty to visit me today?"

"I have some business to conduct here with Irvin. Besides, I wanted to make sure you didn't get yourself killed" The extremely kempt man said as he rigorously wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Grinning at her old friend, or rather, acquaintance, she took a long puff, and blew it out towards him in a teasing manner. "If I wanted to get myself killed, I would have done it a long time ago"

Rivaille scoffed as he waved his hand in the air, trying to dispel the smoke, "Well in any case, by a long time ago, you mean when?"

"_That_ day. I would have done it right then, right there on that day." Liette replied as she stood up and approached the window.

**ooo**

"_I'm sorry….. I'm so sorry…!" The rain was pelting down on the puddle of blood that formed around where Liette was kneeling._

"_I-It's not your fault Liette…" _

"_It is! If I….if I were more decisive… then maybe…. Just maybe….. both of you would have made it…."_

"_We knew… what we were signing up for when….we joined the Scouting Legion. I just wish…. That we could all go together…"_

"_Ju-Just give the word Clara… Just give the word and I'll kill myself!" Liette desperately said as she choked on her own tears, raising her sword ready to impale herself. "Anything….anything just to stay with you guys…!" _

"_Don't…. do anything stupid Liette…." The girl that was dying in front of Liette reassured. "We'll always… be with you…"_

**ooo**

"_Liette….It's been two years. If soldiers can't focus, then casualties will start to pile up. I know Clara and Erick's deaths could have been prevented. But did we prevent them? No. I feel guilty as you are, but we must move on."_ Rivaille thought to himself the words he spoke to Liette a couple minutes before. Stopping in his tracks, he rubbed the sides of his head while groaning, "Why can't I stop thinking about her? Ever since I met her…." He rambled on as he continued to walk.

"Rivaille…" A stoic voice said leaning against the wall of the entrance to the medical facility, "May I have a word with you?"

Turning to his side, Rivaille noted instantly who it was. Quickly forming a fist with his right hand and concealing his left arm behind his back, he placed his right fist on his heart saluting. "Commander Irvin sir!"

"Well met Rivaille" Irvin Smith, that commander of the Scouting Legion said as he signaled for Rivaille to follow him, "Come, let us walk for a bit."

Maintaining his ever stoic face, Irvin asked, "How is Liette doing?"

"Her injuries are recovering, but her mental state is a bit fragile" Rivaille said fidgeting with his hands behind his back.

"I see. She's a gifted soldier. It's a shame that these things have affected her performance" The Commander said before taking out a cigar, lighting a match, and smoking it.

Rivaille frowned out of slight disgust, "She can't help it. Traumatic stress is extremely difficult to get rid of, especially with that girl"

"Likewise with all of us" Irvin said holding the cigar out towards the clean freak. Chuckling jokingly as Rivaille distanced himself from the cigar, Irvin continued. "Rivaille, now that Wall Maria has fallen. Do you know what that means?"

"It will be more difficult to explore lands outside the walls sir"

"Yes, but that also means that future expeditions will no longer be a viable option in combating the titans. The Scouting Legion must stay put until we find another way to contribute to humanities success."

"What about our soldiers then?" Rivaille asked, stepping slightly away from the dropping ash. "What will they be doing in the mean time?"

"They'll be on temporary transfer into the Stationary Guard until I find and negotiate a new goal for the Scouting Legion. Any objections?"

"Actually, just one." Rivaille said shifting his hands into his pockets as he glared up at the walls in the distance. Coughing a few times from the musty fumes, "Can you smoke somewhere else?"

Irvin simply chuckled as he patted Rivaille on the back, "You need to learn to loosen up my friend. Even I need to kick back sometimes"

"_Unbelievable…_" Rivaille rolled his eyes as he dusted off the area Irvin had patted him on. Irvin Smith was the most serious person that he had known. To see his Commander this relaxed did not come naturally to Rivaille. "_I guess it can't be helped….We're all humans after all"_

**ooo**

It's been almost a week since Liette was stationed at the Medical Facility. Honestly, she didn't like it there one bit. The sound of moaning from half dead patients struck too much guilt and sorrow in Liette's heart, and she always felt the urge to get out (which she frequently did).

She more often than not spent her time sitting around at local restaurants, drawing in a sketchbook that she had purchased her second day in the facility.

"Hey! I thought I'd find you lounging around somewhere!" A familiar voice said as Liette looked up from the pages of her sketch to see who was approaching her.

It was a man, tall in stature. His bronze skin and muscular body gave him an intimidating look, but his toothy grin gave way for a friendly personality. He had a short goatee growing from his chin, and his brown hair was spiked up.

"Urdin….Bachmeier was it?" Liette asked as she set her sketchbook down, gulping down her coffee

"I'm surprised you remember. Nowadays, it's easy to forget the names of fellow soldiers, especially since they can die the next day." Urdin replied as he took a seat at the table. "Besides, who could forget that silver hair?"

"Other soldiers have unique qualities. Why don't you remember them more?" Liette joked in return.

"I do! Remember that puking girl and the crybaby?" Urdin joked back as he took a cigarette out from his pocket. "Here, that's for last time"

Gladly accepting the offer for a smoke, Liette leaned back in her chair, occasionally glancing at the bottle of wine on the table. She wondered whether or not she should open it to take a few drinks.

"But still, I don't find it too pretty to see women smoking"

Scoffing a bit at the old joke, both Urdin and Liette were silent as the soft wind blew.

"Are these your drawings?" He asked as he glanced at her sketchbook.

She nodded in reply as Urdin flipped through the pages. "So this is what you do in your spare time eh?"

"It beats sitting around in a hospital bed all day."

"They're very nice" The man said as he looked at the realistic black and white sketches of charcoal that Liette had drawn, "You're clearly aren't an amateur. How long have you been drawing?"

Looking up, he saw an elated Liette finishing off a small glass of wine. "Ahh…! Whew…. I've been drawing since I was a child. I had plenty of free time when I was in the circus"

"Circus?" Urdin repeated rather awkwardly. He couldn't imagine a girl like Liette taking part in a traveling performance group like that.

"Well, more like a performance caravan. But we traveled all around the area. We even took a few days to perform in the inner wall." Liette replied as she covered her mouth with her hand, realizing the mistake she made.

"You wanna fill me in?"

"Ack…" Liette murmured as she poured herself another glass, "It's a story I'd rather not tell. But since I've already started it, I might as well finish it."

_As long as I can remember, I lived in a small orphanage in a town called Yudger, in between the Wall Maria and Rose. It was a quiet community, everyone was well knit together, and everybody treated each other the same, even me. But still, I couldn't help but feel different in the eyes of everyone else. I knew I was different, but everyone treated me like one of them all the same, I cherished it. I'm sure that it's been long gone now with the titans breaking in, but I would like to visit it, at least once more in my life._

_The doctors coined the term albino to describe me. I didn't know what it meant back then. I still don't clearly know what it means now, but it was a term used to describe someone with pale skin, and white hair. As if they were a ghost. They said I was supposed to be weak to sunlight, but I played in it all the same as the other children. I loved the sun. _

_My friends at the orphanage were dear to me. Sadly, one by one, they kept leaving because they were adopted. Leaving me all alone in an orphanage with strangers, only for me to make friends again, and only for those friends to leave me once more. I found it unfair, that no one wanted to adopt me. Some people said I was cursed, others said I would attract too much attention to their household. _

_Then I prayed. I prayed every night, for someone to adopt me. All I wanted was a family, I didn't care what kind. I just wanted, to feel I belonged to one._

_I don't know if God heard my prayers, or by chance it was a coincidence, but the year I turned 5, something miraculous happened._

_**Year 832: Between the Wall Maria and Wall Rose – Town of Yudger**_

"_Liette! Liette! C'mon, the circus is in town. We could watch them perform!" A girl said gripping Liette's hand tightly._

"_Shouldn't we ask Pastor Clement first?" A 5-year old Liette asked as she followed the energetic girl._

"_Ahh don't worry! I already asked him. See? He gave me some money to spend!"_

"_Wh-? Why?"_

"_I heard Pastor Clement comes from a rich family. So he just gives the money away. Now hurry or else we'll miss the show!"_

_The carnival was filled with music, performances, animals, plays and food. Though never once in her life had Liette experienced this kind of festivity before. Her life was so filled with a seemingly endless cycle of desertion, that she forgot what it meant to enjoy the time she had with her friends. _

_All the performances amazed her, but one that caught her interest the most were the acrobats. Flying gracefully through the air, flipping, jumping, and pouncing about without any worry of even hitting the ground. _

_She watched with delight, her heart skipping a beat when someone looked as if they were to fall, but then did not. The excitement made her constantly sit at the edge of her seat, eager to see what happens next. _

_After the great show, Liette couldn't help but quiver with joy at the thought of her doing this someday. _

_Later that day, a fateful thing happened, a middle aged man knocked on the door to the orphanage._

"_Can I help you?" Pastor Clement asked as he opened the door._

"_Sorry to bother, but my name is Roger Dalton. I'm the ringmaster for the carnival, and I'm wanting to adopt a child"_

_**ooo**_

"_Liette?" Pastor Clement asked as he knocked on the door to her room._

"_Yes Pastor Clement?" Liette asked as she hugged a stuffed bear tightly._

"_I want you to meet someone"_

_Following the kindly older man down the residence hall, she saw a finely dressed man. He wore a full gentleman's set of clothing including the top hat. His cane shimmered like diamonds smoothly polished as he looked around excitedly at the children playing around. _

"_Liette, this is Roger. He's the ringmaster at the carnival in town, and he says he wants to adopt you" _

_Liette didn't say anything for a moment as she glared at Roger for a moment. Then she looked back at Pastor Clement with a big smile on her face. _

"_Can I perform?" She asked Roger as she approached him to hold his hand._

"_Well of course you can young darlin'!" Roger replied in a kind-hearted way. "Don't worry Pastor. Us circus folk are all family. We'll take good care of her"_

"_When do we leave?" The silver haired girl anxiously asked._

"_The day after tomorrow. So you better pack up and say your goodbyes"_

"_Good….byes…..?" Liette murmured to herself as she realized that she was going to leave her friends. The girl was so elated that the cycle had finally broken, but what she didn't realize until now was that she herself was contributing to someone else's cycle. That depressed her. Even though she hated being in this loop of abandonment, Liette didn't want anyone else to suffer as she did. _

"_I'm wondering sir, but why her?" Pastor Clement inquired with curiosity as Liette took her leave._

_Roger fixed his top hat, "That girl seems special. I can't help but feel sorry for her living here for such a long time."_

"_I see. Liette has been here for a few years. I remember the first time I saw her. That poor thing was just left at my front porch I tell you! A crying baby, my, how I wish I could live long enough to her grow into a young woman" Pastor Clement rambled on, but Roger ignored him. His focus was still on the young Liette, walking away to her room. _

"_That silver hair….special indeed" _

_**ooo**_

_There was a knock on the door._

"_Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Liette said angrily._

"_I just want to talk to you Liette" A girl said creeping the door open. "Can we talk?"_

"_What do you want Clara?" _

"_I heard you were going to be adopted" Clara smiled as she leaned forward with her arms behind her back. Clara and Erick, two other orphans were possibly Liette's closest friends. They had been at the orphanage for about a year, and the three weaved a tight friendship from the start._

"_Yea and?"_

"_Should you be happy?"_

"_I am but…" Liette wiggled her toes as she hugged her knees, "I don't want to leave you guys"_

"_Don't worry about us!" Clara replied as she tapped Liette on the forehead. "Me n' Erick will be fine! So go! Someday, we'll be back together, I know it." _

"_Is that a promise?" Liette asked as she held her pinky finger out._

"_Pinky-promise" Clara replied wrapping her own little finger around Liette's._

**ooo**

"And that's what happened before I entered the circus" Liette partially ended her story as she drank up the rest of her alcohol, giving a hefty sigh as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, that's quite an interesting story." Urdin said leaving his half empty glass wine on the table. "I'd love to hear more, but unfortunately, I have to go."

"Take care of yourself" Liette waved at Urdin as he departed.

"I'll try not to die" Urdin joked.

As Urdin slowly diminished into a speck down the road, Liette sighed to herself. Opening her sketchbook, she flipped through the sketches she had done throughout the week. All of them felt so nostalgic.

"_I'm glad I didn't finish the story" _She thought to herself, gathering her belongings. Stepping up, she started down the path for a brisk walk before heading back to the facility. Her white summer dress sifted with the wind as she closed up her military coat. The Scouting Legion patches on her shoulders were worn out and faded bloodstains can still be visible on it.

"_Roger…. Norma…. Everyone…..I'm sorry. I was…"_

"Ow!" There was an object that hit her in the nose followed by a light thud on the ground. "A rock? Who the hell threw this…?" She muttered rubbing her now bleeding nose.

"Eren! I told you not to throw that! What if you hit someone?" The voice of a young boy scolded from a nearby alley.

"The hell I care if I hit someone!" An angry determined voice said in reply.

"Quick! We have to get out of here or else someone will get mad at us!"

"I think it's too late for that" Liette said as she nipped the boy that was scolding by the collar. "Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?"

**A/N: To be honest, I'm actually considering some bit of romance between Liette and Rivaille, but only subtle bits for now. I'll try to develop them the deeper we indulge into the story. I think it'll attract a lot of attention since Rivaille is the most popular character thus far.**

**Anyway, crafting a back story for Liette proved quite the challenge as I might say. Hopefully this backstory really stood out because I oftentimes find myself shifting the focus and going a bit too fast at certain parts. **

**Otherwise, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and expect another update rather soon!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Puzzle of the Past

**Chapter 3 – Puzzle of the Past**

**Year 845 – Wall Rose: Western Trost District**

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" The boy Liette napped by the collar said as he folded his hands out of sheer fear, "M-my friend didn't mean to throw it! He was just angry you know?!"

"Armin! What the hell are you doing you low down idiot! You don't apologize, or else everyone will think you're weak!" Eren snarled back in an angry tone as he clenched his fists together.

"E-Eren! She's bleeding! You have to apologize!" Armin replied as Liette let go of his collar.

Eren turned away, "Like hell I will!" He said letting his pride prevent him from saying a single word.

Liette simply stared in slight amusement as a girl who was seemingly passing by smacked the angry young boy on the back of the head.

"Eren" She said showing no hint of expression on her face. The girl had scanned the situation profusely and understood what had occurred, "Apologize to her."

"B-But Mikasa!" Eren tried to object.

"_Apologize"_ Mikasa emphasized. The Silver Haired Striker was quite surprised at the girls control over someone as flaring as him. But what surprised Liette the most was her starch black hair and her light ivory skin, a rare sight indeed, almost as rare as herself.

"_An oriental…?"_ She said to herself as she examined Mikasa, "_Yes definitely. Someone different from all the others. She is just like me….The only one of her kind"_

Turning to face Liette, he looked down trying to swallow his pride, "S-sorry for throwing the stone."

Glancing at each person of the trio, Liette grinned as she wiped her bleeding nose with the sleeve of her military coat, "It's all fine I guess. Everyone needs to let off some steam once in a while" she said turning around about to go back to her own business.

"W-wait!" Eren said as he fixed his eyes on the patch on Liette's jacket, "You're part of the Scouting Legion aren't you?"

Liette turned around glancing over her shoulder at the patch on her shoulder, and back at Eren, "And?"

"What's it like?"

Liette was a little speechless at the kids' sudden curiosity at joining the scouting legion. She sighed, "You really want to know?"

"Yes! When I grow up! I want to join the Scouting Legion, and then I'll…. I'll kill every-!" Before Eren could finish his statement, his stomach began to growl loudly, followed by the other two's stomachs.

Curving her eyebrow up slightly humored, Liette asked, "You three are from Shiganshina District aren't you?"

They all nodded.

"_The food shortage…_" Liette thought to herself as she took out a rather midsized satchel. "Here, take this." Unwrapping it, she held out a large loaf of bread, and an equally large block of cheese. "It was going to be my midday snack for later, but it seems that this may feed you for a day or two."

Armin's eyes lit up as he folded his hands again, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it" Liette smiled as she turned around again.

"W-wait! You didn't answer my question!" Eren requested, reaching towards Liette.

Stopping in her tracks, Liette didn't look back at Eren, "What the Scouting Legion is like huh…?"

"Well…?" The dark brown haired boy asked impatiently.

"It's hell" Liette bluntly said as he began to walk away from the kids, "I would advise you not to join it. But if you do, know what kind of business you're getting yourself into first."

**ooo**

Liette was very serious when she said that the Scouting Legion was complete hell. She didn't want those kids, who had their entire lives ahead of them, to end it all in one fell swoop and a single bite from a titan. Stopping in her tracks as she remembered those terrible past memories on one of her earlier expeditions, the horror, the cruelty, the pain, Liette sighed. She didn't hate the Scouting Legion, she just hated the reality of it.

Her legs were killing her. Sitting down at a bench, Liette closed her eyes in silent contemplation. Taking out her pipe, she lit it and smoked. Glaring down at the antique, she sighed. "Oh Roger….." Roger Dalton, her foster father, whom Liette often considered as her grandfather, gave her this pipe as a gift.

"_Is this for me Roger?" Liette asked as she held the instrument in her pale white hands._

"_Why yes of course my dear Liette!" Roger said rubbing her silver hair in a friendly manner, "I got it from a friend of mine. Now, don't just use it yet okay? You're a bit young. Wait a couple of years, and maybe we'll smoke together sometime eh?" He joked as he began to laugh. "I've got to go now Liette. Be a good girl and don't forget to practice for the next performance. You're one of our best acrobats, and I want you to do your best!"_

"_Okay!" Liette said enthusiastically as she stuffed the gift into her pocket, "Stay safe okay Roger?"_

"_I will!"_

**ooo**

Liette had lost track of time as she wandered aimlessly. Somehow, she had managed to find herself walking towards the Barracks of the Stationary Guards who were formerly assigned to the Shiganshina District. She herself wasn't assigned to a barracks and instead, temporarily living at the medical facility, but she was sure she would get transferred within a week or two.

Everything was quiet until she heard the sound of grunting, followed by a thud that was muffled by the grass. Turning the corner of the brick wall that separated the living quarters from the training yard, she saw a soldier who was practicing something.

It was a girl whom Liette recognized, it was the girl that she had saved two days before. To be honest, Liette didn't even manage to catch her name, let alone her appearance. The girl had dusty blonde hair that was tied up into a neat bun. Her lightly tanned peachy skin indicated that she got a very fair amount of day work as her slim cheek bones showed that she loses weight often.

"Hup!" The girl grunted as she ran about a meter, before jumping forward, extending her hands pressing them against the ground. From there, she hinged her wrists to propel her body in forward, continuing the motion. After her wrists rotated her body, her feet touched the ground a bit short, only her heel touched the ground before they slipped due to a lack of friction with the dewy grass.

"Ah!" She squealed before the back of her head hit the grass, "Ugh…" She laid there in the grass, slightly frustrated.

"_She's doing a tumbling technique…"_ Liette smiled as she decided to give the girl a hand. "You're pushing your wrists too late." She said as she stepped next to the girl on the floor, extending your hand out, "My name's Liette by the way. I believe we've met before."

"Kristell…." Kristell was quite surprised to see the girl who saved her life standing next to her with her hand out. "Um… thank you Liette" she said after grasping Liette's hand, getting herself back up to the ground.

"Fine day for tumbling, isn't it?" Liette joked as she planted her hands on her hips, with a slight smile on her face.

"Umm…" Kristell murmured slightly embarrassed, "Yea. I've been, um, trying to make my muscles stronger so that what happened back then won't happen again."

"I think running will help you more than tumbling" Liette said crossing her arms.

"O-oh! Really? Because I'm not very good at picking what to do. I'm kind of a dimwit" Kristell laughed at herself as she knocked herself on the head.

Liette opened one eye to look at Kristell, "Now now, don't go bashing yourself. Knowing how to tumble is a very useful skill." She said as she demonstrated, spreading her legs in preparation to run. Kicking her right foot into the dirt as she jumped forward, pressing her hands onto the ground, rotating and stepping lightly onto the ground again.

Thus, she repeated the same process about three times as Kristell watched in amazement. Liette was moving with such precision and grace, that it looked as if she were dancing between the sky and the ground. Kristell slightly felt embarrassed for Liette because her dress was slightly drooping downward when she was upside down to reveal her undergarments, but thankfully, there was no one around. Frankly, she believed that Liette did not seem to care very much, as if she had done this kind of thing numerous times before.

On the fourth flip over, Liette's feet touched the ground followed by a voice wincing pain that radiated from her knees. Bending them quickly, Liette had realized that her feet were not fully in contact with the ground, and like Kristell a few moments before, Liette slipped on the dewy grass landing back first.

Kristell rushed over to see if something was the matter. Liette was just lying there with a calm expression on her face. Getting herself up to a sitting position, she rubbed the back of her slightly throbbing head and knees. "Sorry about that, but unfortunately, my knees sort of gave out last minute"

"Was it from rescuing me?!" Kristell was slightly alarmed, "Because if it was, I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!"

Liette shook her head as she shook the grass from her hair, "It was my own fault." Still sitting there, she pulled the skirt of her dress up to examine and rub her sore knees.

Kristell glared at Liette's ghostly white thin legs out of astonishment, but something caught her eye. There was a distortion in the skin along the calf next to the knee, it wasn't large, but it was noticeable. "Where'd you get that scar?" she asked out of curiosity, pointing.

Liette hastily pulled her dress over her knees upon hearing this, "W-what scar? I don't have a scar, none here!" She said, losing her composure. It seemed that she was very embarrassed by it, self-conscious.

"There was a scar on your leg around here" Kristell indicated the area on her own leg.

Liette gasped as she covered her legs with her arms, "There's no scar!"

"Uhm… err.., o-okay, whatever you say…" Kristell said before she was about to drop the subject.

"W-wait…." Liette murmured hugging her knees, rubbing the area where her scar was. She felt that Kristell was trustworthy enough, despite knowing so little about her. Hesitating a bit before speaking, she said, "I was an acrobat when I was young, and when I was practicing one day I slipped and fell"

"_So that's why she's so skilled_" Kristell thought to herself taking a seat next to Liette, continuing to listen to her speak.

**ooo**

_It's been about a month since Liette was adopted by and introduced into the circus. It wasn't hard to get adjusted to this new style of life, but neither was it very easy. Liette herself was quite shy, but gradually began to open up to the new faces and people she met. While she went out of her way sometimes to acquaint herself with her new "family", she kept her main goal in mind: acrobatics._

_Every day, Liette would spy on the acrobats while they practice in the main tent through a partition in the tarp. Even though she would always watch, she never attempted to see if she could participate in acrobatics with the others, mainly because she couldn't find a way to ask. In total, there were three females and a male on the acrobatics team, all of them were skilled in their own certain aspects. _

_One day while resuming her usual observation of practice, a voice said from behind her, "Hello!"_

_Instantly turning around and closing the partition, Liette bent her legs upward and hugged her knees, innocently saying, "H-hello", pretending that she didn't do anything like any child would._

_It was a woman, a younger one by that, maybe around 27 years old. She had a slim, yet femininely muscular body that was visible through her skin tight body suit. Her brownish orange hair was tied back in a tight knot. She had a kind expression on her face, a very nurturing and heartwarming smile._

"_I'm Norma, you must be Liette. Pleased to meet you" Norma said squatting down to talk to the small Liette. _

"_Nice to meet you too" Liette said in reply as she glanced at the partition in the tent._

"_What are you doing here?" Norma asked as she held a hand out to make a vision crack in the tent._

_Liette shook her head, pretending that she wasn't doing anything, "N-Nothing!"_

_Smiling because she knew Liette was lying, "You were watching them weren't you?" _

_Looking away in slight guilt, Liette moaned a bit before nodding her head. _

"_Do you want to learn?"_

_Temporarily averting her guilt, Liette turned to look at Norma with a slightly puzzled face, "Learn what?"_

"_To do that of course!" Norma replied pointing at the acrobats, jumping and flying about on rope and swings._

_Liette's eyes lit up with delight as she asked, "R-really?"_

_Norma nodded with enthusiasm, "Why yes! I'm the leader of the acrobatics team. If you want to join us, I can teach you the stuff you need to know"_

_The silver haired girl's spirits lit up like the morning sun as she smiled out of joy. "Thank you!"_

_**ooo**_

_Four years passed. Even though Liette showed no natural talent for acrobatics, Norma and the others tried their best to help Liette improve her skills and practice. Liette surely showed enough passion and motivation to get herself through hours and hours of practice, much to the discontent of Norma, and especially Roger. _

"_You shouldn't force her to practice so much, there's only so much a child's body can handle." Roger said as he took a sip from his tea._

"_I'm not forcing her to do anything. She's the one that's forcing her. I've tried to tell her to get some rest, but she insisted that she keeps on practicing." Norma replied with concern as they sat in Rogers's office tent. _

_Roger looked up from the document he was reading as he hastily put it away, "Please try to get her to rest. I'm worried she might hurt herself"_

_Norma mumbled an 'mmmmhh', "I'll try talking to her later on"_

"_Roger! Norma!" A male said urgently sticking his head into the tent._

"_What's going on Nelson?" Roger said standing up in response to the urgency. Norma followed similarly in a worried manner._

"_It's Liette! She overworked herself, and h-her legs gave out when she was balancing on the beam and she hurt her knee." Nelson said, equally as worried, "She's bleeding a lot, we need to get a doctor to see her!"_

_**ooo**_

"_The doctor said that he managed to bandage up the gash on her leg. Though, she won't be able to perform until the wound heals up" Norma said sighing with relief as she sat down by Roger's desk. "It's a good thing that she didn't hurt anything else, right Roger?" She asked maintaining an optimistic attitude._

_Roger did not return the optimism. He stared angrily at Norma with flaring nostrils, "How could you let that happen to her?!"_

"_W-what do you mean Roger?" Norma asked, slightly scared at his angry reaction._

"_That gash! It's bound to leave a scar!" The ringmaster replied angrily, slamming his fist on his desk, "A blemish…. A blemish on my Liette….my beautiful Liette…"_

"_R-Roger…" Norma murmured as Roger fell into some sort of sorrow._

"_J-Just leave me…alone Norma. Just go" Roger replied rubbing his temples with both his hands. It seemed that Roger was angry at something, but Liette's wellbeing in the future wasn't his main concern._

**ooo**

The sun had set, and night had come down. Liette bid her farewells to Kristell after giving her some pointers to further assist her in learning how to tumble. Her legs were throbbing still, but she ignored the pain as she stopped in the middle of the path next to the maul of grass at the facility.

Normally Liette didn't like to talk about her past, but when she felt pressured to, or when she felt that someone was trustworthy enough to, she would tell them.

Rambling about her past in her head over and over again as she crept up the stairs, and into her room, right at the end of the hallway.

Taking a well needed seat after lighting up the fireplace, Liette looked up towards the moon that was shining through her window. Hearing the sizzle of the match go off as she lit up her pipe, she sat there, relaxing her body and mind alike.

"Tumbling….. how….nostalgic…." She murmured as her drowsy mind closed her eyes.

_A twelve year old Liette had suddenly woke up in her tent. It wasn't a dream that woke her up, nor was it a noise, but rather, a strange feeling in her stomach. Getting herself up from her bed, she glanced out of her tent, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't go back to sleep, and she wondered if Norma was still asleep. Briskly walking barefoot through the wet grass, she peeked into Norma's tent, hoping to sleep together with her. It was a normal thing that Liette did when she couldn't sleep. _

_Norma was like a mother to Liette, always calm, always caring, and always patient. That smile on her face gave Liette a sense of accomplishment and joy. _

_Slightly disappointed, she began to search around for Norma's whereabouts, which eventually led her to the backstage practice tent, "Anyone…?" Liette whispered, waiting for a reply, "Does anyone know where Norma is?"_

_There was no reply. Curious to see if anyone was in there, she opened the tent to let herself in. The lamp was fully lit, so Liette thought that they were there working or something. _

"_I couldn't sleep, so I was wondering if…." Liette said as she gazed around the tent. There was a hand sticking out from behind a stack of hay. Liette thought that someone was sleeping on the pile of hay because it was so soft, and accidently stayed there. Going to investigate, she was about to take grip of the hand before she saw who's hand it was._

_Staring in complete horror, Liette couldn't take her sights off Norma's empty eyes. Her body was limp and cold, lifeless and heavy. There were numerous bruise marks around her neck. "Norma…. Norma!" She said desperately, shaking the most important person to her, trying to wake her up. "Norma! Please! Wake up!" _

_Liette began to cry, "W-wake up… please…! Don't… l-leave me alone in this world!" Letting the tears drop over Norma's body, she gave up after realizing that there was nothing but a corpse in front of her. "This cycle…. It never….ends!" she cried out._

**A/N: Flashback heavy chapter. I want to really explain most of the important things about Liette's background before I move onto the more plot twisting things. I still have a more things to explain concerning Liette's time with the circus, as, things are much bigger than what they seem.**

**Anyway, tying in with the events of the canon story will occur later on, for now, things will mostly take a turn into a story that will be devised by myself, taking place during the five year time skip. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as, I am trying my best to develop Liette into a very likable character. (Like being self-conscious about her scar!) **

**As always, stay tuned for another chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Doubts in Leadership

**Chapter 4: Doubts of Leadership**

_Slow footsteps with a sullen face; this was how Liette's body was reacting to Norma's death. It was as if the burden of living was beating itself on her shoulders. Dragging herself towards the entrance to the tent, she caught eye of two people standing about two meters apart and about 8 meters away from her. One Liette didn't recognize because he was mostly concealed by the dark night, but the other she all too well recognized; it was Roger._

_But something was strange, Roger was holding his hands up, and the other man was holding a musket up towards him. He was going to shoot._

_Liette was about to screech out to Roger, but realizing that it would only cause harm to herself, she cupped her mouth out of silent agony, crying as she knew what was going to happen next. _

_Even though Liette couldn't hear the conversation, she only caught voice of the last portion, "Goodbye Roger!" Followed by the sound of a loud gunshot, and the thud of a body. _

_The silver haired twelve year old couldn't scream, she just couldn't. Why? Why was this happening to her and her family? It was a question that she would ask herself constantly for years to come. She couldn't understand what was going on then, and neither would she understand it ever. Staring at Roger's lifeless body, she turned away as she felt a lump in her sweater. Feeling for it, it was Roger's pipe. She began to tear up even more. "I have to tell everyone…" she said to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes that seemed to never stop flowing. Turning around to go out a different area, she snuck out through the back of the practice tent. _

_Liette was unconsciously crying as she walked hastily to see if anyone else was awake. She had to tell someone she just had to. As she turned the corner, she hid behind a few crates, peering around at the main plaza to see if the coast was clear. Before she took step out into the open, she heard another gunshot followed by a scream. _

"_Filla!" Liette exclaimed as she darted in the direction of the girl's tents. Filla was a good friend of Liette's and was her training partner. Even though Filla was about five years older than her, they got along very well. Liette considered her an older sister. Again, she stalked through the back of the tents, trying her best not to be seen. She heard another scream come from the same area, and hastened her pace. _

_She made it to the tent, but couldn't find any entrance other than the front. There was a small hole that she could see through, and looking in, Liette nearly vomited. Blood, blood was smeared everywhere. There were multiple bodies strewn about covered with blood, their corpses morbidly being raped. _

_Turning away, Liette covered her mouth. She was so sick that she was on the verge of vomiting. The scene burned itself into Liette's mind, she could never forget it now no matter how hard she would try. The more and more she tried to convince herself that this was a dream, the more it occurred to her that it was indeed reality. _

"_L-Let go!" The voice of a girl screamed with terror. "I said let go!"_

"_Shut up!" The voice of a man replied, followed by a grunting sound, and the sound of choking._

_It was Filla's voice. Liette's eyes shot up as she listened on the terrifying scene. _

"_Kaaa!" Filla tried to gasp for breath, but the hands around her only wrapped tighter the more she struggled, "St-op…. ple..ase….le…go…..please…..Liette…." her raspy voice said before she became silent. _

_Liette couldn't hold it in anymore, leaning forward, she hurled. The burning sensation that ravaged her throat scarred itself into her mind, one that will haunt her forever. This repeated over about 3 times before she had felt everything leave her stomach. _

"_Hey! What was that?"_

_Widening her eyes out of fear, Liette began sprinting away from the fairgrounds hearing nothing but the sound of gunshots and the screams of her family. She didn't know how far she had run, but she just kept running, running until her legs could not run anymore. Only then did she stop to look behind herself. _

_Flames, flames began erupting, engulfing the tents, spreading everywhere. Even though she had escaped safely, Liette couldn't help but feel dead inside as she watched her home, her family, her life, burn right before her. _

"_Roger….. Norma….. Filla….. Everyone….Why…?"_

_Crying, Liette did nothing but cry as she continued to search for a shelter of some sort, but unfortunately, the moon was out, and there was no light. She heard the sound of running water, and desperately searched for the river. The river would lead her to a town. Wandering around, blind by the darkness of night, blind by the sorrow of her heart, blind by the tears of her eyes, Liette pressed onward until the sound of running water got louder and louder. The air was cool, and the scent was fresh. _

_Not seeing where she had laid foot, as she didn't know that the there was a cliff over hanging the stream "Ahhhhh!" Liette screamed as her foot stepped on air, sliding off the ground and into the dark abyss below._

**Year Late 845 – Central Trost District**

"Nrrgg….?" Liette murmured as she slowly opened her eyes to the blue sky and midday sun. The sound of church bells had woken her up. She had fallen asleep on the rooftop of the HQ. It was a nice day, so she figured that it would be nice to sleep in the sun for a change. The breeze was gentle and the sun was warming, the only thing was missing was a good smoke, which Liette had forgotten and left back at the barracks.

Pulling herself up on the slanted rooftop, Liette flexed her shoulders and yawned, "Just a dream…."

"Liette!" A voice called out as a teenage boy landed after retracting the iron wire of his 3DMG.

"Oi Peter, what did I tell you about using your 3DMG outside of combat? Are you so lazy that you can't even walk?" Liette slightly scolded as she got up.

"S-Sorry! But I think the 3DMG requires more effort no?" Peter replied nervously as he saluted, planting his right fist on his heart.

Liette slightly smiled at the smart comeback, "I guess it's true when they say lazy people have to work harder." Closing her eyes, breathing in the breezy air, "So what were you going to say?"

"Commander Urdin was yelling at me, I had to hurry and find you" Peter replied under his breath at the first statement. "Urdin wanted me to tell you that they're giving rations out, so they need someone to supervise."

Sighing silently to herself, "Didn't he have anyone better for the job?" She asked.

Peter leaned on one foot, "Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger"

"Well whatever. I'll be there in a bit, let me just drop by the barracks to grab something" Liette said as she walked closer to the edge of the roof.

"Alrighty then, I'll be getting back soon or else Urdin will yell at me again" Peter said before he sped forward by the iron wire of his 3DMG.

"Don't cry…- Hey!" Liette called out, a bit annoyed watching Peter use his 3DMG, "I told you not to use it or else you'll damage the buildings! People will get pissed at us and I'm the one who has to deal with it!" Sighing as she watched Peter bounce off into the distance, she herself dropped from the roof.

Landing swiftly on her feet, Liette briskly walked her way down the path, towards the refugee district on the eastern part of Trost.

**Trost District: Shiganshina Refugee District**

Standing upon the rooftops, overlooking the plaza where they were giving out rations to the refugees, Liette stood there with crossed arms. It was a somewhat boring task, something Liette didn't really clamor too much to. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. The foot shortage has affected everyone in the Trost District, even the higher ups like herself.

"Hey… do you know who that person is?" One of the officers on duty asked his coworker next to him.

"Her?" He pointed upward at Liette.

"Yea. It's the Silver Haired Striker" The first one replied, "I hear she's has good as Lance Corporal Rivaille himself"

"My ass!" His coworker whispered in reply, "To think a girls as good as the Lance Corporal!"

"I'm serious! I heard she single handedly took on the defense at Shiganshina!"

"That's a load of crap!"

"Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but she's one of the tops of the elite. That I'm sure of"

"You sure? I really don't believe-"

The first officer hastily elbowed his coworker in her side, "Shhh-! She's looking over here" He said in quivering anxiety.

Glaring at the two officers who were doing nothing but standing there, Liette took a step forward and jumped down from the roof onto the ground. Dusting herself off as she began to walk towards the two gossiping workers, they stood still, as if they weren't talking about anything.

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"Hey…" Liette said approaching them in a somewhat casual manner.

"Yes ma'am!" They both saluted.

"Uhm, do any of you have an extra cigarette?"

Both were quite surprised by her request, watching Liette with eyes of sullen shock. "Y-yea, I have one." The coworker replied as he took one out from his tin container.

"Thank you very much" Liette replied, lighting a match.

_What is this?_ The first officer mouthed to his friend as they both glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"You two should be patrolling the area. Get to it"

"Y-yes ma'am" They both replied beginning to start their patrol.

"Oh, and try to loosen up a bit. I'm not a monster, I'm a soldier like all of you guys" Liette chuckled, climbing on a crate, jumping up onto a support beam, and stepping her way back up to the rooftop position that she claimed earlier.

**ooo**

"They still struggle for their survival…" Liette silently thought to herself with her eyes closed, listening in on the arguments and fights that were breaking out over the rations.

"Eren! Mikasa!"

"_That voice…_" Opening her eyes, she looked downward at three children. One was holding three loaves of bread, giving them to the other two. "_Those three again…"_

"Look! I made it!" Armin said, handing the loaves to Eren and Mikasa. "Grandpa got these for us kids!"

"Thank you" Mikasa politely replied.

Liette smiled, _"What kindness. A weak frail old man sacrificing himself to get food for children. The weak fight so that his fellow weak may survive"_

"Cshhh" One of the Stationary Guard nearby scoffed as he turned and walked away from the three kids.

"What's the matter with him?" Eren asked.

"That's the way it goes" Armin replied, "There's probably not enough food for everyone, this is probably an entire days' worth. There are just too many refugees. There's always been a food shortage, and you know how people always look down on those who live on the outskirts"

There were fights and struggles breaking out among the refugees as Liette eyed some of the guards and nodded her head to signal to them to break it up.

Amidst watching fights break up and form again, she took a look at the two cocky guards that scoffed at the trio from before.

"Why do we have to give our food to outsiders?" The one who scoffed asked his accomplice. "I mean, the titans broke through the wall anyway. They should have eaten more of them."

Those words deeply upset Liette, but they upset someone more than herself as the dark haired boy of the trio she took interest to walked forward.

"Eren!"

Out of anger and frustration, Eren kicked the guard in the shin.

"Ack! What the hell are you doing you brat!?" The guard angrily replied punching the kid in the face as his accomplice kicked him down.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Eren replied on the ground, "You've never seen it happen with your own eyes! How the titans eat people…"

Those words lingered in Liette's mind, "_How the titans eat people…_" Biting down on her cigarette, Liette jumped down from her nest, and stomped towards the two guards.

"Shut up!" The guard was about to further assault Eren, but Liette came and intervened.

"Oi…. Have you ever been outside the Wall Rose?" Liette asked as she grabbed the man by the collar, bringing his face closer to hers. She was staring at him with unamused eyes, different from her usual relaxed state.

He shook his head.

"Have you ever seen a titan eat a person?"

"N-no…"

"Then, consider this. Since the Wall Maria has fallen, _you_ are considered the outsiders now. Don't come crying to the inner wall when the titans break this one" The Silver Haired Striker warned before letting him go.

The guard looked at her, rather perplexed, and looked back at Eren on the ground.

"Eren!" Armin cried out as he tried to help him up, "I-I'm sorry! He's just ticked off because he's hungry. That's why he's acting like a brat."

A crowd had begun to gather at the ruckus that had stirred. The guard looked at Liette, who was waiting for him to make a move, and then at the whispering voices of the crowd itself.

"Wh-whatever, you would've been dead without us" He said before turning away, "You kids should be more grateful"

"Y-yes!"

"Damn…" Eren said with a hint of scorn in his breath, "I would rather die than leech off people like him."

"You should listen to adults more" Liette said, approaching the kids, "Sacrifices are made so that you can survive. As a result, everyone suffers for your sake"

"I-it's you…" Armin said nervously, recognizing Liette instantly.

"I'm afraid I haven't made a proper introduction. My name's Liette. Now, if you are so kind as to please leave the courtyard, you're causing a disturbance." Even though Liette was generally nice to everyone, she had to conform to the rules.

**A few days later, the refugees were all sent to cultivate land and secure food. But that couldn't prevent the food shortage.**

**In the following year of 846, the Central Government launched a campaign to retake the wall Maria using the refugees….**

**Year 846 – Trost District: Scouting Legion HQ**

Liette had not known why her presence was requested at the HQ, but she had to hasten her pace nonetheless. The message said that it was extremely important that she show up.

It was important enough that Rivaille himself went to fetch her at the request of Irvin Smith.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" Liette asked as she walked behind Rivaille down the hall of the upper floor of the HQ.

"You'll find out soon enough" Rivaille replied, stopping in front of Irvin's office. Sliding his hand over the knob, he opened the door and entered, with Liette following behind him. "Commander Irvin, I have brought Liette."

"Commander Irvin sir!" Liette saluted at the utmost respect for her commander as Rivaille did the same.

Irvin put his quill down as he looked up. "Liette, well met. Have a seat."

Doing so promptly, Liette sat down as Rivaille stood up next to her.

"What did you call me down here for sir?" Liette questioned.

"As you can tell, the food shortage here in Trost is getting worse and worse." Irvin began speaking in his usual stoic manner, "They've tried to cultivate food, but with no avail." Standing up as he turned to glare out of his window, "I gained word today from the central government that they plan to use the refugees as an army to recapture the Wall Maria."

"B-but that's slaughter!" Liette objected, getting up from her seat. "They're just common people, they have no knowledge of combating titans!"

"I know how you feel Liette, but these are orders from the government. If I do not follow them, then I will be branded for treason." Irvin said turning back around to her, "They have requested that you be in charge as squad leader for the campaign"

"M-Me…?" She slumped back into her chair, shaking her head, "N-no…. no…. not me. Anyone but me. C-Commander sir, y-you've seen me as a leader before… You know what happened…"

"They need someone who has much experience in fighting the titans. The only two people I can think of who have the most experience is you and Rivaille, and they specially requested you. I'm sorry to put you in a position like this Liette, I know what happened in the past was painful, but orders are orders." Irvin solemnly apologized.

Rivaille spoke up, "If she won't take the position, I will"

"No! D-don't Rivaille…." Liette objected also as she her heart sank into sorrow at the difficult choice she had to make right now, "I-I don't want you to handle the burden of their lives."

"Liette…" Rivaille muttered as he stayed quiet, accepting her decision to conform to orders. That's what he always respected about Liette; that she has a strong sense of loyalty and trust, almost to the brink of being easily misled. He often cautioned her to not be so trusting on their expeditions in the former days of the Scouting Legion.

"I'll do it, I'll lead them" Liette said sitting up straight in her chair.

"Then it is settled" Irvin said sitting back down at his desk, "I'll give word back to the government. They'll begin mobilizing troops from the Scouting Legion and the Stationary Guard, alongside the refugees to combat the titans."

"It is an honor, Commander Irvin" Liette said rather gloomily, standing up, and saluting before Irvin gave her dismissal.

After Liette had left, Rivaille took a seat after pouring himself a cup of tea. "This all seems a bit fishy to me" he said after taking a sip. "If they wanted someone to command some of those troops, why didn't they request someone else?"

"They have their reasons Rivaille." Irvin replied as he continued to write on the parchment, "But I am as suspicious as you. I heard that the Syndicate groups have taken control of many powerful seats of the Central Government."

"Then what does it mean?" Rivaille asked with his expression, still unchanged as he leaned his cheek on his hand, resting on the arm of the chair. "Putting someone in that high of a position in a campaign like that. It's a suicide mission."

Irvin put his quill down again, "What if that was the point?"

Rivaille widened his eyes as he straightened up, "Then someone wants her dead. That's why they requested for her…."

"Precisely" Irvin replied, folding the parchment he was writing on.

"Why don't you say something then?"

Irvin silently shook his head, "I tried to negotiate with them, but they insisted on Liette. I can't just question their orders, or else it'll make me look suspicious"

Rivaille slumped back in his seat with his legged crossed, "Then what do you propose we do?"

"We'll stay quiet and pray that Liette makes it out alive" The Commander replied, "In time, I will conduct my own investigation. Which reminds me…" he added looking towards Rivaille cleverly. "You used to participate in underground crime correct?"

Rivaille tilted his head before replying dully, "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"This investigation might require your assistance later on." Irvin replied, looking at his own reflection in the window, "Anyone who tries to interfere with the Scouting Legion by placing one of its finest members in unnecessary danger will be punished. I swear it."

**A/N: A little bit more sluggish than the rest of my chapters. It was a bit hard to incorporate Liette into the parts with Eren and the rest, but hopefully I did alright. Most of Eren, Mikasa's and Armin's lines I do not claim ownership to, all rights go to their respective owners. **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was good. More and more pieces of Liette's past are being presented to us as we continue with the story as, to keep Liette interesting. **

**Otherwise, thanks for reading and don't forget to drop off a review. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Questions Unanswered

**Chapter 5: Questions Unanswered**

"_Better catch me if you can!" The lively voice of a young man called out in a mischievous tone._

"_Nelson! Get back here with my hair ties!" Liette hollered out as she began chasing a sprinting Nelson. Even though he was a young man, he couldn't help but be extremely childish at times. He was the older brother model to Liette._

"_Hey you two! Don't run off too far!" A dutiful Filla warned out as she spread a cloth on the green grass, underneath a tree._

_Members of the circus were enjoying their day off by going on a well-deserved picnic. Liette, Nelson, Filla, Norma, and a few others packed food, brought fishing rods and blankets. _

"_It's a shame Roger couldn't join us today" Norma sighed as she began to distribute the food to everyone. They were neatly wrapped in cloth and placed gentle on the picnic blanket to prevent the wind form blowing it up._

"_What is he doing anyway?" Liette asked as she began nibbling on a piece of fruit. "All work and no play isn't healthy for him"_

"_I know" Norma replied, giving Liette a slice of bread smeared with cottage cheese, "I've tried to convince him to take some time off, but he says it's important work" _

"_What kind of work would that be?" Filla questions rather sarcastically._

"_Maybe we shouldn't concern ourselves with that guys" Nelson butted in rather awkwardly, as if no one really expected him to say anything. Nelson was the supply sheriff, or rather, he was in charge of keeping the circus's supply of food and etc. intact. He didn't have much relation with Roger's job aside from getting money from the Ringmaster. _

"_What do you mean Nelson?" One of the acrobats asked._

"_He means that Roger's business is his business. We shouldn't intrude, or it'll create a bad environment" Norma replied with a smile on her face, eying Nelson occasionally._

"_R-right!" Nelson replied, hastily getting back to eating. He realized that saying what he said was a mistake. _

_Liette and Filla looked at each other, rather suspicious of what they were trying to cover up, but quickly shook it off to proceed to eating. _

_After a while, everyone went down to the creek to swim, fish and play. After seeing everyone off to clean up, Norma silently called Nelson to come follow her. "Nelson, can I have a word with you?"_

"_Uh… Sure" Nelson replied, following Norma into the thickets nearby._

_Liette saw them disappear as she waded through the creek, and out of curiosity, she followed the path down the creek to spy on them. _

"_How long have you known about this?" Norma's voice permeated through the dense forest. Liette couldn't see them, but she could hear them over the light trickle of water from the creek. Taking careful steps, Liette stepped over the wet rocks as she tried to get a better hear._

"_A couple of weeks" Nelson admitted, "I eavesdropped on you guys talking about it"_

_Norma sighed, "What am I going to do about you now?"_

"_P-Please Norma! I won't tell anyone I swear!" Nelson pleaded out of desperation. He didn't mean any controversy, he just wanted to prevent others from getting into some serious trouble with Roger. _

"_Don't worry, I trust you Nelson." Norma reassured, "Some other people know, but the one you absolutely cannot tell is Liette."_

"_Liette…." Nelson murmured, "But don't you feel any guilt? I mean, she's such a nice girl. She's like family now, and, to just do that to her…. It's so cruel, so heartless…"_

_Liette was quite worried when Nelson said this, "Do what…?" she wondered to herself. She was scared that something bad might happen to her. _

"_I know how you feel Nelson. I love Liette too, but it's the only way we can think of" The head acrobat replied sadly. "Even if it seems unethical" _

"_What do we do? I…. I just can't bear it. There must be another way!"_

"_I'll talk to Roger after he gets back" Placing a hand on Nelsons shoulder, Norma assured. "I've been thinking about it for a long time now, and I think it's time to call quits"_

_Nelson started to gag a bit, "Please… please talk to him. Convince him not to…" Nelsons sentence was cut off by Liette yelping as she slipped on a rock, falling into the creek._

_A few days later, the massacre happened. That unfinished sentence would haunt Liette years later. A question unanswered for so long, "Not to do what?"_

**Campaign Squad 14: 30 miles from the Wall Maria – Squad Campsite**

Liette slowly opened her eyes to the dark atmosphere of her tent. Her dim lamp was burning what little oil was left in it as she added a bit more. Opening the flap of her tent, she breathed out the cold winter air, holding her lamp up to look around the campsite.

Miserable faces looking around at the living conditions they were forced into all over the place. Refugee troops scoffed at military soldiers even though they had nothing to do with the campaign.

"_These refugees… are their lives even worth sacrificing to alleviate a food shortage? Why couldn't they just transfer them to different districts?" _These questions spurred in Liette's head as she wandered throughout the camp, searching for a suitable place to sit.

It's been around four months since the campaign to retake the Wall Maria began. Despite her efforts, out of her two thousand troops, about one fourth of them had already perished. Even though many of her fellow squad leaders applauded her for her high survival rate, Liette herself couldn't help but feel guilty and undeserving of the praise.

There was a certain tent that was still completely lit, and Liette took a peek inside to see what her Vice-Commander was up to at this hour of night. "Zack?" She asked as she entered to see a scrawny young man, a few years older than herself. His nose was in a book as he sat at his desk, silently muttering words to himself as he immersed himself in the world of knowledge.

Looking up after a few moments of delay, he shifted his head towards the entrance to his tent, "Oh, Liette. Did you need something?" He asked while pushing his wooden framed square glasses up his nose. His slim face and unkempt black hair indicated that he often was working, and didn't relax very much. His constant grin showed that he was usually in a good mood, or was enthusiastic throughout the day.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. So I was wondering what you've been up to" Liette said, examining the strange things that he collected during the campaign at current. Plants, leaves, rocks, bones, all these strange objects that Liette had no intention of ever having in possession. "Is science really that interesting to you? I find it quite boring if you ask me"

Zackley Kelsin laughed soundly as he closed his book, "Some people are attracted to it, and some people aren't. It really depends on the person" Shelving it with the rest of his collection of books, he began to ask, "Commander, do you know why we sometimes have night scouting parties?"

Liette shook her head as she crossed her arms, "I have no clue, why?"

"Because titans are inactive during the night" Zack replied, fixing his glasses again, "Or rather, when they are absent of sunlight"

This trivial bit of information quite shocked Liette, "Really…?"

"Science can bring a many bit of assets to humankind" Zack began to say as he took another book out, "That was just one of the many things I observed during this campaign"

"I wonder if you're this enthusiastic when it comes to fighting" Liette joked

Zack chuckled as he took his journal out, "Science is nothing without application, especially fighting."

**ooo**

It seemed that Zack was quite busy with his research, so Liette decided to leave him be for the time being. Even though he looked like a scrawny bookworm, he was very handy when it comes to titan combat.

"All that science didn't go to a waste"

The world of science often bored Liette, maybe because she couldn't see the application to all the theory behind it. But she couldn't help but become interested when something applicable made itself clear. The wind blew, and with it, a cold wave crept up throughout Liette's body as she shivered. Sighing as she began walking towards the campfire, she sat down next to an elderly man whom she always referred to as "Gramps"

"Can't sleep youngin'?" The old man asked as he warmed his hands against the bonfire as he recognized Liette. They often sit down together to enjoy a cigarette after they set up camp.

Liette shook her head as she took out a cigarette from her case, "Once I wake up, it's hard to go back to sleep"

The old man simply chuckled as he too took out a smoke. "It's nice to enjoy a smoke, especially when it might be your last one"

"Oi, what are you saying?" Liette asked, rather unamused if it was a joke. She was rather concerned.

"I'm just saying. This old man doesn't have long in this world anymore, especially like this. All those young ones, their entire lives ahead of them, gone." Holding his hands out, he spread them apart to imitate an explosion, "Poof! Just like that. And me? My times just about up. I wouldn't be surprised if I get eaten by tomorrow evening"

Liette opened an eye and looked at the geezer. "That's not going to happen"

"What cha' mean by that youngin'?"

"I'm not letting any of you get eaten" She replied. The tone of her voice showed that she was serious amidst the crackling of fire and the sound of crickets chirping. "Even if you die, I want to at least, make it have some dignity"

"Dignity eh…?" The old man simply chuckled as he continued to smoke, "That's funny, my wife used to say something like that. You remind me of her you know. Always strong, determined to get her way, even from beyond the grave."

Liette didn't really say anything except a simple, "Huh…" She simply sat there, smoking in silence with the old man. So far, the campaign was a failure, and many, no, everyone believed that it would continue to drag on like this. Almost half of the entire army, two hundred fifty thousand troops, nearly half of that had already perished within these four months.

The sad part of that was that a significant portion of casualties were self-inflicted suicides. People just lost hope and killed themselves. It was the only feasible way out. It made Liette's heart sad, human life simply thrown away like that. She herself never considered suicide as an option; or rather she was just too cowardly to do it herself.

Liette considered human life extremely precious, because of the cycles of despair that ensue her life, she taught herself to value the people in her life with extra care. Any person she has ever met, she remembers, no matter how insignificant the meeting was, all of it felt special to her.

Amidst her silent complexion, the old man stood up and said, "I think I'll be heading back to my tent now. You should get back to sleep too youngin'. If you don't you might lose focus in battle, and no one likes it when the leader gets taken out."

"I appreciate the concern gramps" Liette waved away as he left. Glaring into the fire, she wondered about what Gramps said about his wife, and then looked at her own life. There were no plans of the future Liette had in mind, no plans of settling down, no plans of starting a family, no thoughts of old age, none of that. She just never really considered that because as a Scouting Legion member, she didn't expect to live very long. There had been close calls, but here she is now, still alive and well. Still ready to fight.

Sighing while at the same time blowing out the smoke fumes, Liette said aloud to herself, "Will I grow to be old?"

**ooo**

The next few days were ensued by constant attacks on the titans followed by counter attacks. Since most troops weren't taught any standard Scouting Legion titan combat techniques, or in possession of a 3DMG, casualty rates went through the roof during and after the battles.

Liette desperately tried her best to rescue, protect, and risk her life to protect her troops. The least she could do was keep them from being eaten, which often times forced her to perform euthanasia at request of the person. It was heart wrenching, it was mind numbing, it was pain, absolute true pain.

"All these lives…." Liette murmured as she propelled herself through the trees of the forest with her iron wire latching onto bark. She was searching for remaining parties to tell them to retreat, but little did she know that nearly all of them were wiped out. The campaign was called off and all forces (If any left) were asked to retreat back to the Wall Maria. "We made no progress…Thirty three miles, only halfway to the wall. At what costs? "

"Ahhh….Ahhhhh!" Multiple voices screamed coming from the north east.

Instantly turning to assist the lingering party, Liette pulsed forward sharply releasing gas from her canisters to propel her forward at painfully fast speeds. "I'm coming!" she yelled out as loud as she could, seeing the outline of multiple titans in the fog.

She was still about 20 meters away. In disgusted horror, she watched the members of the party be eaten alive as she dove, faster and faster, to rescue what was left of them.

Closer and closer Liette got to the titans, shifting her blades up over her right shoulder, she dove down from the tree branches towards the nearest titan, whom was gnawing on the corpse of an unfortunate soldier.

"_If I can't save them…._" Liette slashed with fury into the nape of the neck of the titan, causing an instant death to it. Setting her sights on the other titans, virtually ignoring everyone else unless they were in danger, she swiftly flew through the trees, cutting them down one by one, "_Then at least, I help them die as people"_

She had killed about 2 more titans before looking over at the group of individuals she was supposed to save. There were about five of them left, one which was currently in the grasp of a titan.

Jumping from the branch she was perched on, Liette aimed her waist towards the neck of the titan. Promptly firing her iron wire and pulling herself towards it, blades armed and ready. Her teeth were clenched with anxiety, fearful that she might not make it in time. Throughout this moment of nervousness, she caught sight of a titan hand out of the corner of her eye. By the time she could react, she couldn't completely dodge it, and as a result, the massive fingers clipped her. This caused her to lose her balance and she spun. Spinning would run the risk of tangling the iron wire, and thus, Liette was forced to retract it quickly before firing again.

Unfortunately, she was too low to the ground to rebound in the air, and was sent sliding through the muddy dirt and rough tree roots. Her head suffered minor trauma, but enough to daze her for a few seconds.

By the time Liette came back to her sense, the ghastly hand of a titan was reaching down towards her, ready to grab her. Her eyes widened as she realized what would happen next. "_Is this the end…?"_ she asked herself as she raised her blade, to cut through the hand. In most cases, this course of action would be pointless since the 7 meter class titans usually regenerate lost parts within seconds.

"_No! I must fight on!"_

Like that, she felt someone push her to the side as she fell. "_What…?!"_ This unexpected event surprised Liette as she looked at the figure of an old man, struggling in the grasp of the titan.

"Gramps!" Liette cried out.

The old man simply smiled as he looked towards Liette, "I told you this old man's time was up" he managed to say before the titan instantly tightened its grip, crushing him.

"No!" With a heart full of rage, Liette jumped upward and swung with her 3DMG, "No… you aren't going to die here!" She sliced into the thick hot flesh of the titan. Feeling its limp body crash into the ground, the old man rolled out of its lifeless palm, slowly losing his life at the same time.

There was blood coursing out from his mouth as he felt his lungs collapsing. Most of his organs were crushed, and his ribs were dislocated, cutting into the lungs. He was drowning in his own blood with every breath he took.

"Gramps…..gramps!" Liette cried out, racing over him, trying, somehow, to keep him alive. "You're going to be alright! You will…." Her voice shrilled at the end as she realized, yet again, that someone wasn't going to make it.

The old man simply smiled as he coughed out blood with his dying breath, "It's too late for me youngin'… before I go… I have a favor to ask…" His trembling hands shakily took out a gold plated pocket watch, "This was my sons. Please….. Give it… to my grandson. His name…is Armin…. Please….."

Tears began streaming down Liette's eyes as she took the watch into her hands. "I will…"

"Ah you're such a nice young girl Liette…. Doing… this favor… for a useless old… man like me…" His voice slowly and slowly became quiet, "Please…. Live….. on….. be happy.."

Silence.

His cold body fell still as Liette stood up, closing his empty eyes. "_In dignity of death, do they find solace"_.

"Grandpa…." Her mind was at unease, but only until she heard the scream of another person did she refocus. She had other people to save still.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she ran full speed at the titans that were still around. Jumping while releasing her iron wire, she sped through towards the titan.

It took notice, and with a huge grin on its face, it swung its back hand at Liette.

She was going too fast to swerve out of the way without hitting it, and too fast to elevate or lower her height. With no other options at correcting her mistake, Liette held her two blades out in front of her. Cutting deep into the back hand of the titan, she felt herself being reeled to the side by the torque caused by the swinging movement.

Quickly releasing her blades, Liette was still moving at the force the hand was. Bracing herself, she hit a tree back first. The pain radiated everywhere, causing her to tear up at how painful it was, but she endured.

Right after her motion stopped, she fired her iron wire again. This time, she cleverly fired her grappling hooks at the eyes of the titan, opening then once they had dug snugly inside. It was blinded, which gave Liette the perfect opportunity to cut it down. Reaching down into her sheath, she took out only one blade. With the other handle, she retracted the iron wire, and jumping on the head, she stepped downward off slicing the neck.

With the body of the titan hitting the ground in a loud thud, Liette landed foot. During her preoccupied fighting, it began to rain, pouring actually. Jumping down, she looked up at the group of remaining survivors. There were two of them, one boy, one girl, both were Stationary Guards.

Staring at them with bleak silence, she said, "Do you still have gas left?" Her face was quite emotionless, and her voice was heavy.

Both nodded, managing to swallow their fears and answer the question.

"Run, run to the rendezvous point as fast as you can. This campaign is over…" Liette hastened as she took another blade out. "The path is clear back there, you should be fine"

"Bu-but…" The girl asked, unsure of whether it was right or not to leave the silver haired girl.

"GO!" Liette yelled out in so much anger and frustration, that the two soldiers quivered with fear as they heeded her request.

Turning around before looking back, both of them jumped off, leaving Liette by herself.

"_Does humanity even stand a chance…? Two hundred fifty thousand people, almost all dead…. And for what? Nearly nothing…."_

A step in the mud, Liette ran through the rain drenched soil and uneven twist of roots and bark, through the forest to somehow vent her anger and hatred.

"_No…. even in the darkest despair…. There's still hope!"_

Running toward a wandering titan, the Silver Haired Striker jumped upward, raising her blades, gripping them in intense frustration.

"_Even if…. You are not the one to save mankind…. know….just know…. That there's someone destined to…."_

Within her mind, only Rivaille fit the description that she was thinking about at that moment. He was the best of the best, the strongest humanity had to offer. His leadership, his enigmatic character, his combat prowess, everything he possessed was the best.

Continuing to run through the forest in search of titans, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"_Even if I were to die here and now, you must lead mankind on to victory against these monsters. You must lead them Rivaille…. Because I….I am no leader… Am I?"_

**ooo**

"Where…. Where is everyone…?" The baffled voice of the Vice-Commander Zackley Kelsin asked a few of the other remaining squad leaders at the tiny crowd that had managed to gather at the rendezvous point. There were only about, maybe 100 people that gathered.

""They're dead…" One officer said in a depressing tone, as if he couldn't believe that carnage that had just revealed itself.

"Th-the flare…. The rain, it-it wasn't bright enough for everyone to see." Another one said, his voice cracking, "That was our last one. Th-the other supply caravans.. .they're….. They're all dead!"

Zack looked at the dead and worn out faces of his colleagues as rain continued to pour down, "You mean…. Out of an army of two hundred fifty thousand… this is what remains…?" Looking behind him at the meager crowd of already lifeless people, witness to the horrors that had ensued, Zack dropped to his knees. "No amount of knowledge… can ever make up for this"

There was so much depression that Zack was on the verge of crying.

"It can't be helped" Someone said as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Let's move inside, we need to discuss our plans of retreat."

The Command Tent was even more empty than usual. In total, there were about thirty five squad leaders. At the present, there were only seven. Zack scanned desperately throughout the camp, but no silver hair. "_Liette…. Is she dead…?"_

This worried him. Liette's prowess was comparable to Rivaille himself, but she always denoted herself by saying that she was nowhere close to Rivaille. The physical signs are close, but was it more psychological?

He nervously chewed on his nails at the thought that Liette could be dead, but he tried ignoring it as he sat down at the table with the rest of the surviving officers.

"What the hell do we do now?" One of them asked, "Is this everyone? Are these the only people left?"

"I'm afraid that's it. I've done a head count, a little more than a hundred."

There was an eerie silence among the group, unsure of what to say next. There really wasn't anything to say. There was no point in fighting anymore, as the odds of survival were nonexistent.

"We have no choice but to retreat."

"Retreat!? Are you mad? If we retreat now, we'll be branded as traitors!"

"I'd rather be a traitor than titan food!"

"Don't you see? These survivors are the prime of the pack. They're the strongest among the weak." One of them tried to explain, "If we send them out there, then maybe we can get our asses out of here!"

Just as he was talking, there was a loud thud at the front of the tent followed by a woosh of the front flap opening. There were heavy footsteps, followed by heavier breathing. It was a slumping figure of a woman, blood running down her face, scratches and bruises all over the place. She was holding her right elbow as she limped into the tent, a shadow cast upon her eyes. Everyone recognized her silver hair.

"L-Liette!" Zack cried out in a whisper, almost overjoyed to see her still alive.

"Liette! Good to see you still alive" The officer who was just talking before she barged in began to say, "What do you think about sending the rest of those refugees out there so we can escape?" He asked, taking a cigar out.

Her mouth was clenched, silent, as she walked slowly next to him. He could do nothing but stare for an answer. With a fell sweep, she punched the man as hard as she could in the face. He was sent flying to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" He angrily asked as Liette picked up the cigar from the ground.

Still saying silent as she lit the cigar, Liette smoked it before clenching her mouth yet again. Growling loudly as she yelled out in frustration, she threw the cigar to the ground in a fitful of rage.

"Are you insane?" She asked him, "Two hundred, fifty fucking thousand people….all of them…. Dead…."

"But we still have a few survivors!" He responded.

"Those people are already dead inside! If you've seen the horrors out there, you should be dead inside too.." Liette snarled back in rage, such rage that some of the other officers flinched. "Most of them are still alive because of pure luck…"

Turning around, unable to look at the disgusting side of humanity, she began to walk out the tent.

"W-wait! What do we do then?"

"Call a full retreat. I don't care if we all become traitors, they can't kill a man who's already dead inside"

**ooo**

As they were packing the campsites and preparing to hastily retreat back to the Wall Rose, Zack searched around for Liette. He found her on the outskirts of the camp, smoking there by herself, her wounds still hurting.

"Liette…"

"You were right Zackley, the titan's do become more inactive without sunlight"

Zack was quite surprised by those words, until he realized what Liette was implying, "Oi…. Just how many…. Did you kill…?"

"I don't know…." Liette said, puckering her lips and blowing out smoke, "I wasn't keeping track. There were just too many unanswered questions on my mind."

**A/N : Another chapter for you guys. Ahem, this was quite difficult with really no base setting for the campaign to take back the Wall Maria, so I kind of had to go off scratch and my own imagination. Otherwise, there's not too much to say about this chapter.**

**So, stay tuned for another chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Nine Crime Lords

**Chapter 6: The Nine Crime Lords**

**Wall Rose – Karanese District **

"Just what are we staying here for Commander…?" Rivaille asked as he crossed his legs, stirring his coffee with a spoon. Both he and Commander Irvin were sitting down at a small restaurant in the Karanese District, 90 degrees to the right of the Trost District around the Wall Rose.

"My investigation isn't quite done yet" Irvin stoically replied as he flipped through the papers that were somewhat strewn about on the table.

The Lance Corporal sighed after taking a sip from his hot drink, "Don't we have more important things to do?"

"I believe that is a rhetorical question Rivaille" The Commander replied looking up from what he was reading, "I'm sure you know that the Scouting Legion is in down time at the moment, do you not?"

"Yessir" He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly. After a few moments of glaring at his commander tirelessly reading documents, he spoke up, "Hasn't your investigation hit a brick wall already?"

"It's true that I have no leads, but my intuition tells me otherwise"

"Really now?" Rivaille asked with slight interest, leaning forward resting his elbows on the table, "Tell me Commander, what was the point of this whole ordeal again, aside from finding out who wanted Liette dead?"

Irvin was silent for a moment before opening his mouth, "Since they asked specifically for Liette out of all the other people qualified for the job; that has led me to believe that someone wants her dead. As you know, politicians cannot make specific requests by themselves, they need the majority of the board to side with them on the request." Pausing a moment to straighten up his papers, he continued, "I do not believe that many people would want to send one of humanities best soldiers on a suicide mission like that, so most of the members would disagree. Unless…"

Noticing that he had stopped talking again, Rivaille asked, "Unless…?"

"Unless they are merely puppets in a play. I have reason to think that there is someone manipulating the strings behind the Board of Politicians" The Board of Politicians is the law making body of the kingdom, which consults with the King on what kind of laws be implemented, and take votes on what should be passed and not be passed with consent of the King.

Rivaille widened his eyes at the revelation that Irvin had enlightened him to, "That would explain the ongoing outbursts of corruption in the districts…" Looking up at his commander after thinking it through, the Lance Corporal asked, "Then what about the campaign to retake the Wall Maria…? Why was that part of their scheme?"

"My theory is that since there was an influx of refugees from the Shiganshina District to the Trost district, the amount of revenue that is earned overall dropped dramatically because of the increase in food prices" Irvin began to explain, "The bureaucrats and conservatives are not happy about that since their pockets will run dry at this rate."

Rivaille nodded his head as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I'm following you…" He said as he watched Irvin take a cigar out to smoke.

Grinning at Rivaille's frowning face, he continued, "Rivaille, you know of the Nine Crime Lords correct…?"

Rivaille's body tightened up when Irvin said Crime Lords, losing his focus, his arm contracted and his spilled a bit of coffee on his shirt. As a former participant in the underground activity of organized crime, he muttered at the utmost seriousness, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat "What of them?" He asked, furiously wiping the coffee stained area of his shirt with a cloth, trying his best to stay calm.

Irvin then folded his hands together has he rested his elbows on the table, "There is one crime lord for each district along the Walls Rose and Sina, then one last crime lord only known as…"

"The Paramount Crime Lord, who resides within the Inner Wall…" Rivaille interrupted as his expression soon turned to somewhat anger. "Do you believe that he is behind all of this?"

"Who else could it be?" Irvin asked rhetorically with the cigar in his mouth, "Assuming that one crime lord has enough power to influence even a few of the members of the Board of Politicians, him managing to best the majority of the Board is nay slim."

The Lance Corporal scoffed at the mere thought of it as his teeth were clenched out of anxiety.

"The Paramount Crime Lord, the most powerful individual in the world of the corruption. He holds the most influence economically, he practically has a foot in politics. The only one above him is the King himself. He is most likely the only one who is behind this. And he is the one that wants Liette dead."

Slumping down into his chair with his hands folded in deep thought, Rivaille said, "I see your point…But what relation does the Paramount Crime Lord have with Liette?"

"That's where I'm stuck" Irvin said laying his papers down to accept his order of coffee. "There's no clear relationship between her and the Paramount Crime Lord, and I don't believe that her history can say otherwise. At least, what we know about her so far"

Again trying to wipe the remains of the hot beverage off his shirt, Rivaille added, "Orphan, adopted into the circus by this Roger Dalton. When she was twelve, a massacre occurred." He read from the profile on Liette. "Nothing that stands out about crime. Does she even know that someone's after her?"

Momentarily taking his cigar out of his mouth to take a sip of his coffee, Irvin replied, "I'm sure she knows. She may be naïve, but she's not ignorant."

Despite their discussion ending, there was one man who took upon the curiosity to ask.

"E-excuse me" A man asked from behind Commander Irvin.

"How can I help you?" Irvin turned around to look at the man in question.

"Do you…. By chance know Liette Herrman?"

"Yes why do you ask?" The Commander asked, curious as to why this man wanted to know if they had relations with Liette.

The man was trembling as his face lit up with a smile of joy, "M-My name's Nelson Herrman, I am Liette's foster brother"

**Wall Rose – Trost District**

"Is that… what's left of the army?" One of the people asked as crowds began to form on the streets to see the remains of the refugee army.

Some stared in disbelief at the amount of people that survived. They can only do so much to imagine the horrors that awaited them outside those walls.

"Two hundred fifty thousand of them…"

"I can't believe it… the government how could they?…. What monsters…."

"We won't survive, humanity will be extinct at this rate. Once they break the walls again…"

Other people broke down due to despair, others couldn't bear to look at the survivors because it would remind them of what they witnessed at Shiganshina. Out of this well of despair, no one even bothered to think of these one hundred plus survivors as traitors. Frankly, no one cared. All of them shared a common knowledge that they must do whatever it takes to survive, even if it means retreat.

Liette knew this as she was limping down the street, with Zackley supporting her up. Her body ached all over. She had a sprained ankle and wrist, with cuts and bruises strewn about.

"It's her!" A voice in the crowd whispered, then suddenly, dozens of voices began to chant the same.

"_That's the Silver Haired Striker!"_

"_If she couldn't beat all the titans, then we know that humanities lost"_

"_I thought she was supposed to be as strong as Rivaille" _

"_At least give her some credit, its hell out there. I don't expect any person to make it back the same person"_

As the meager army continued their way to report their losses and at least try to get some rest after their concurrent nightmare, Zack began to ask, "Do they even look harshly on us?"

Liette shook her head weakly, murmuring, "They feel the pain we've been through. No one can condemn us"

Despite all the survivors' fears of being branded as traitors, nothing had occurred. No judgment, no accusations, none of that. It was as if the government simply ignored them. Many of them wondered why, others were overjoyed, but all could not shake the feeling that something strange was behind all this.

Liette sat there at the table in her room watching her fireplace crackle. Her wounds were patched up and most of the pain was gone, but her legs couldn't help but feel stiff and sore. By chance, she figured that going out for a walk at night would be a way to loosen them up.

She tried not to walk too fast or apply too much pressure on her strained ankle while out through the streets. The chilly breeze of the winter air cooled Liette's flushed face as her dress fluttered like papers let loose.

Stopping, she glared at the moon. "_The moon and the sun, every morning, the moon falls and the sun rises, every evening, the sun falls and the moon rises. This continues on and on in an endless cycle, an endless loop." _This deeply reminded her of her own existence. "_Yes, I am like the earth. The sun and the moon both revolve around me, day after day."_

**ooo**

Liette sighed, being careful not to loosen the cast on her arm while taking a cigarette out, thinking it again, she put it away and took out Roger's pipe.

Sighing as she leaned back in her chair, staring at the plain white ceiling "Here in this room again…" she said to herself. She wasn't really in the mood for saying anything. Her mind was too shaken, too angry. "Just who is behind this madness…?"

Her moments of silence and thought were subtly interrupted by a knock on her door, "Come in" she said expecting Rivaille, or someone similar to barge in. Except that it wasn't, instead, it was Kristell.

"Uhm, h-hello Liette. I hope you're doing well" Kristell said, slightly hiding behind the entrance, "I have a message for you" Holding an envelope out, she approached Liette and handed it over. "It's from Commander Irvin"

**Two Days Earlier – Wall Rose: Karanese District**

"You know Liette?" Irvin replied with a keen interest as he set is cup aside and turned to listen to the man named Nelson.

Nelson scratched his head as he replied, "Yes, I do. I think you know this already, but we adopted her from an orphanage, and she lived with us for a long time until about seven years ago."

"And then the massacre happened" Irvin cut in, carefully nibbling on his tart.

"Y-yes" Nelson said with a hint of sadness, "Everyone was thought to have died except me, but they didn't find the bodies of two people from the fire. One of them was Liette, so I thought that she might have survived. I was so doubtful until now, I'm so relieved to know that she is still alive and well."

Rivaille cleared his throat as he glared at Irvin, who was constructing a pathway in his head.

"Then, do you by perchance know if Liette has any relation to the matter at hand?" The Commander asked, "Is there someone that wants her dead?"

Nelson simply shook his head to the second question, "I couldn't dare think of anyone who wants Liette dead. But there is something that I need to tell her, and I think that it might relate to this"

Both commanding officers were interested to know what this big secret was, "And that something is…?" Rivaille asked bluntly, a tad bit impatient to know.

The somewhat nervous man looked around his shoulders to make sure no one suspicious was around, despite looking suspicious himself, "I wanted to wait until I saw Liette to tell anyone this, but, Roger was going to…."

**Wall Rose – Path to Karanese District**

_Dear Liette,_

_ There is someone who claims to know you and he wants to speak with you. Meet us in the Karanese District in front of the main gate. Rivaille and I will accompany you to him. Seeing as that you are probably injured, take caution on your travels. Otherwise, make haste, as this is dire information that you must know. Also to note, congratulations on your survival. _

_Commander Irvin_

That was what the letter contained when Liette opened it last night. She was curious, "Someone who knows me?" There was no one that came to mind that she knew who lived in the Karanese district. There was an air of curiosity around Liette that just made her wonder.

The wind was brisk as she laid back in the wagon driven by Kristell and Peter. Lucky for Liette, both of them were on their way to the Karanese District on a delivery mission set forth by Urdin. Since her body was still injured, she took the liberty of traveling with them to her destination.

It was nearing dusk, so the trio decided to take camp for the day. The path that they were on was about 135 miles from the main path between the Wall Sin and Wall Rose. So far, they were about halfway through, and it would take about another day to arrive at their destination.

"Hey, if you're going to hitch a ride with us, you're going to have to contribute a little bit at least" Peter requested as he finished lighting up the campfire.

"Oi, be careful how you talk to your superior" Liette joked as she rubbed her sprained ankle, just replacing it with fresh bandages.

Just as she was speaking, Kristell came walking back from the nearby lake with a bucket of fish, and a fishing rod slung over her shoulder. "I caught some!"

"Good grief Kristell! I hope you don't get sick over that stuff" Peter replied showing a half serious face while he peered into her bucket. About three fish, not a bad spoil at all. "It'll be a waste if we can't eat it because we're sick"

Sliding his hand into the bucket, he took out a midsized fresh water salmon. He squired a bit because it was still slightly alive, and his hands were unsteady when holding the knife and the slimy fish at the same time. It was as if he were scared to cut it.

"Why don't you just let me do it?" Kristell asked as she took out a pan, a few plates, some bread, cheese, butter, and water.

"I got this!" Peter said, determined with himself, but unable to proceed to cut the fish. In reality, Peter had a fear of cutting things with a knife while cooking. This was a result of a cooking accident when his mother was showing him the ropes as a young child. He cut his finger with the knife, and even thought it wasn't a serious gash, he was ever traumatized by the experience. Ever since then, he tried his best to overcome this fear, but was unable to.

Liette, too anxious to watch the teenager struggle with his past, took the knife and cutting board from Peter. With this, Liette held the knife in her right hand and made sure that her sprained left wrist was secured. "Some of us are getting hungry" she commented. With one single swing, she cut the head of the fish off, sliding it off to the ground. Swift and gentle cuts were made so that only the meat of the fish was being cut off, and eventually, only the bone, the tail, and bits of flesh that were too difficult to get off remained.

"That's how you bone a fish" Liette added as she slid the meat onto a different plate, and started on the other two fish.

After that was done, she put the chunks of meat onto a pan after melting a bit of butter over the fire. Stirring and stirring, she cooked until the fish was a tad bit fried, which had a mouth stirring aroma. Distributing the meat among three plates, she then took a block of cheese, slapping it onto the pan and proceeded to melt it down.

"Wait, Liette, what are you doing?" Peter asked with a bit of worry. He didn't like the idea of melted cheese one bit.

"Who cares what she's doing!" Kristell replied in a hint of excitement at the delicious aroma that filled her nostrils.

"You'll see" Liette muttered over the sizzling of the melted cheese. After it had turned into a golden liquid, she poured it over the fish, giving it a smooth and gooey texture. Nearly completing the dish, she cut the three loaves of bread in half from side and placed them on their respective plates. "Be careful, it's hot"

Both Kristell and Peter brightened with delight as the eagerly dug into the dishes that Liette had prepared.

"This… this is delicious!" Kristell beamed with happiness.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Peter inquired with his mouth full.

Liette smiled as she too began to eat up replying, "There are certain things you learn in the Scouting Legion. One is the face of hell itself, and the second is cooking."

**ooo**

Dinner was over, yet, it was still a bit early to go to sleep. So the three of them just sat at the campfire, watching it slowly shrivel the logs of wood into a black crisp. To break the somewhat eerie silence, Liette asked, "You guys are graduating soon from your trainee squad aren't you?"

Both of them nodded.

Understanding their answers, Liette took her pipe out and lit it, "And what branches did you guys want to join?"

"Stationary Guard" Kristell answered first.

"Why's that?"

"Mmmh…" She thought about it for a moment, "Simple branch for a simple girl no?"

"Understandable" The Silver Haired Striker nodded as she turned to Peter, "How about you?"

Peter was nervously silent for a moment, "Well…. The Military Police"

Liette nodded her head, "Are you in the top ten?"

The boy shook his head. "It's just a dream. Maybe someday I'll join."

"Why do you want to in the first place?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asked, "Living in the inner walls. Being comfortable, no danger. It's all I could ever ask. But it'll never come true, I'm not cut out for it. What about you? You're sure seem strong enough, why didn't you join the Military Police?"

"I did" Liette replied before blowing smoke out, glaring into the campfire, "I left a few months in"

Both Kristell and Peter expressed their surprise with a "What?!"

The dusty blonde haired girl followed up, "Why?"

Liette sighed, "It's difficult being one of the few females in the Military Police. Sometimes, certain things occur to make you realize that you've made a mistake."

**ooo**

"_Hey Liette! Me n' the gang are going out for another drink, you in?" A snarky voice called out as Liette was writing on some parchment, a deed to some land south of the Wall Sina. She looked back at the person at her door, it was a young man. Somewhat snooty looking, as if he was above everyone else, and he had an even snootier grin on his face. _

"_Sorry. The Seniors want me to finish this distribution before tomorrow" She replied, trying her best to ignore the peer pressure._

_Her peer laughed snobily, "Ack, c'mon! You can finish that later! And besides, they know you're a hard worker, so take some time off and loosen up. No one's gonna punish you anyway"_

"_Huuhh…" Liette sighed as she finished off her last sentence, "Alright alright fine. You're lucky I was there to help you back to the barracks"_

"_Hahaha, funny. I didn't need your help, I was just letting you help me" _

"_Right Ricken." She replied sarcastically, putting her quill down. Following Ricken out of her door, "You let me help you"_

_It's been five months since Liette had decided to join the Military Police, as graduating third in her trainee squad, she decided that living a comfortable life away from the titans seemed like the best way to go. She wasn't too disappointed. Those three years of life threatening training paid off, but Liette couldn't help but feel a bit empty inside. _

_The bar was already occupied with other Military Police officers. Some were already drunk, others were passed out, and it was only dusk. _

"_Hey guys! I'm here!" Ricken hollered out spreading his arms as everyone cheered at his arrival._

"_About time!" Many of them said as they raised their glasses of alcohol._

_And so the drinking began. _

_No one could tell the time, especially if everyone was hollering out and yelling over a game of cards. Liette didn't mind, even though her mind was all foggy and her senses were dulled, her playing card instincts were sharp as a tack. She wasn't as good as some of the others, but she was glad not to be in last place._

_By the time she took a step out to get some air, the moon was already shining bright in the sky. "A – hic – ready?" she hiccupped before slowly trudging to the alley nearby for a smoke. Her head hurt quite a lot, and she felt nauseous. "I think I might've – hic -, drunk too much" _

_Enjoying a few moments of silence to herself, "Hey! Theeeerree you arree!" the slurred voice of Ricken sounded, echoing through the alley._

"_What'r you doin' out here? Ya should be in dere or else yur gonna miss all de fun!" He drunkenly said, hiccupping and stumbling on his feet to lean against the wall next to Liette._

"_What does – hic- it look like?" Liette questioned._

"_It looks like…. You're smoking!" The drunk officer said pointing with a wobbly finger._

"_Then I am" She replied, blowing smoke straight at his face. _

"_You know Liette…." Ricken began to say as he pushed himself off the wall, standing next to her, "There's somethin' I've been wantin' to tell you fer a longgg time" _

"_And that iiiiissss…?" _

"_Well, you know, I kind of like you and…" _

"_Anndd..?" _

_Liette asked with curiosity, slightly embarrassed as she watched him, not really expecting much. Instead of getting a reply in words, Ricken pushed forward, digging his lips forcefully onto Liette's. Before she knew that he was kissing her, she felt his hands all over her body. One was squeezing her breast, and the other was slowly slithering its way down her stomach. _

_Managing to realize what was going on, she punched Ricken in the face yelling, "What the hell are you doing?!" She was panting, gasping for breath at this somewhat confusing moment. _

"_I-I'm s-sorry! I wasn't, th-thinking!"_

_It was quiet except for Liette's heavy breathing. Then it clicked, Liette realized something as she turned and ran out the alley. She couldn't hear anything except her own footsteps and the desperate voice of Ricken fading from her ears. Bursting to a full sprint, she only stopped when she tripped over, rolling, lying on her back on the ground. Her shirt was partially unbuttoned, but she didn't care. Placing her hand over chest, that emptiness that she was feeling in her heart, she knew what the cause of it was._

"_Clara….Erick…." _

_At that moment, she realized what the true face of the Military Police was. She realized that she had made a mistake, she realized where she truly wanted to be. _

_**A/N: **_**Well, here's the next chapter guys! And the story unfolds! I think it might be quite a shock to see that Nelson is still alive isn't it? Also, I want to keep you guys in suspense because I know all of you guys want to know what Roger was going to do. :P**

**Oh well, I enjoy reunions very much so, especially one's as heartfelt as this will. Anyway, I'm kind of diving into a different story, kind of explaining the politics and corruption behind Shingeki no Kyojin, rather than fighting the titans because I think that it's an important aspect of the world that has** **yet to be shown in great detail (so far in the anime). So this begins the Nine Crime Lords arc of my story, (Which I came up with on the fly) and I truly hope that this becomes quite interesting as a read for all of you guys. **

**Otherwise, hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for another update and don't forget to drop a review.**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Anticipated Revelation

**Chapter 7: The Anticipated Revelation**

Dawn was near as the sun beams shine brightly through the break in the trees. Kristell and Peter were soundly awoken by the chirp of birds and small critters as they looked around for Liette. Her makeshift bed was empty, and the fire was just put out, so it occurred to them that she had woken up not too long ago.

Both of them didn't give it much thought as they began to clean up their campsite. They were sure that Liette was safe, and probably was taking care of some business.

"Where is she? We've got to go soon" Peter asked quite impatiently as he stacked their rolled up blankets onto the wagon. As he got seated onto the driving seat of the wagon, Kristell saw Liette leisurely making her way to join them.

After greeting them with a good morning, Liette got onto the wagon, "Sorry about that. I was washing up a little bit before we departed"

Making sure they had everything ready to go, they continued on their way towards the Karanese District. Liette estimated that they had about half a day's travel left, and quite frankly, she was very eager to find out what Irvin wanted to tell her.

Their trip was mostly silent as she sat there as Peter and Kristell took turns to take the reins of the horses, glaring at the scenery slowly move from one still life to the other. Her eyes blankly concentrated on nothing and looked at everything. It was a silent meditation; her mind thought back on the time she spent with Norma, Filla, and all the others.

"_Why…?"_ She wondered to herself, half asleep. "_After all these years… I still don't know… why…."_

**Unknown Area – Inner Wall Sina**

"My Liege, we found the girl you wanted dead. She's making her way to the Karanese District"

"You did now?" A sinister voice asked from the depths of the dark office. A single candle illuminated the room in a dim radiance, and only the outline of the shadowy person was seen.

"Yes, do you want us to kill her as planned?"

"No, that was simply a test to see if she was a worthy enough opponent" The Person replied cockily as they took a cigar out, and lit it with the candle flame. "She's been through the valley of hell and back in one piece. That's one tough shit to kill if you ask me"

"Then what shall we do for now?"

"Simply watch her for now. Hahaha…" The smoke from the tobacco was faintly visible, "This will be interesting…"

"Sire…?"

"Tell the other crime lords that the game is on. The game for Liette Herrman…"

"Yes Sire"

"Hehehe…..HAHAHAHA…. You are mine Liette, all mine, and I will take back what belongs to me…"

**Wall Rose – Karanese District: Gate**

"Liette… wake up, we're here" Kristell shook Liette awake from her spot at the reins with Peter sitting beside her.

Liette woke up suddenly from her sound sleep in a daze. Rubbing her eyes in slight confusion, her senses slowly woke up themselves as she asked, "Did I knock out?"

"You sure did" Peter replied as he hailed to the officers at the gate.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Kristell inquired.

Shaking her head, Liette added, "To be honest, I was keeping watch. It's dangerous in the wilderness at night, bandits may creep up any time." It was genuine concern that came from Liette's heart. It was something she learned while in the circus as they traveled. There are much more bandits and brigands out in the wilderness than meets the eye.

Both Kristell and Peter were rather surprised at Liette's gesture of keeping them safe, and both of them expressed their gratitude to her.

"Do you usually watch over new troops like us?" Kristell asked. They were standing next to the wagon because it was being inspected by guards posted by.

"Not usually, but you guys remind of some friends I used to know" Liette replied, smiling gently to herself. After the inspection was over, they were cleared to enter the Karanese District. The entrance gate was bustling with merchants weaving in and out to sell their wares and make a profit, paranoid travelers seeking a safer alternative from the Trost District after the events of the Shiganshina District, and the like. "Well, this is where I get off" she said stepping lightly off the wagon, making sure not to strain her ankle too much.

"I guess this is goodbye then" Peter said bidding farewell to Liette.

"We'll be in town for a while anyway, so see you around" Kristell also bid as they both waved with a new kindled friendship built up.

"Take care…" Liette as she watched them continue on, disappearing into the traffic. As she was smiling, she took a look around, she was supposed to meet Rivaille and Irvin around this area, yet, they were nowhere to be seen. Amidst the jumbled chatter and noise amongst the pedestrians, Liette felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see.

"Hurry up, I can't stand how filthy this street is any longer" It was Rivaille, and his face conveyed the feeling that he wasn't too happy.

Liette did nothing but smile at Rivaille's somewhat grumpy mood as she said in her mind, "_Good to see you too Rivaille…"_

Long waited reunions aside, Rivaille escorted Liette to the Scouting Legion HQ for the Karanese District. Since the fall of the outer walls, Irvin ordered that new Scouting Legion HQ's be placed at the four districts around the Wall Rose so that they may be able to commence operations from all locations, but he gave the Trost District the highest concentration of Scouting Legion members because it was closest to the Shiganshina District. He proposed that a possible future activity for the Scouting Legion was to aid in the repair of the Wall Maria in order for humanity to recapture it.

Navigating through the unfamiliar layout of the foreign HQ, Rivaille had finally knocked on the door of an office at the far end of the hallway of the second floor.

"Commander, she's here" Rivaille said, knocking a few more times before opening the door. Entering, both of them promptly saluted to their commanding officer.

Irvin put the papers he was reading down, ready to get to the manner at hand quickly. "Liette, I see to it that you have recovered from your wounds?"

"Yes Commander" Liette replied as Irvin gesture for her to sit down.

"Are you adequate mentally though?" He asked, peering at her as if he were looking into her soul.

Liette thought about it before blinking a few times, the more she thought about it, the more her expression became saddened. "Only partially…"

Irvin was silent as he gave her a moment to compose herself. Speaking up again, he said, "As you recall in my letter, I said that there was someone who knew you. He wants to talk to you. It may seem confusing, but I will go into details after you have talked to him" Writing on a piece of paper, Irvin folded it and slid it towards Liette. "This is where you will find him. Please talk to him, and see me afterward."

"Who is this person though?" Liette questioned, taking the paper into her own hands.

"You will find out in when you see him" Irvin dodged the question bluntly, "Please, prepare yourself. What he is going to tell you is mentally delicate."

"Yessir" Liette didn't quite understand what he meant, but she took it as seriously as him. The only thing that still puzzled her was what this was all about.

"Oh and Liette" Irvin stood up.

"Yes?"

He pressed his fist on his heart and saluted to her, "Thank you for your service to mankind. Their sacrifices will not be forgotten"

Nodding her head and saluting back, she said at the top of her lungs, "I accept your praise! Thank you Commander!"

Despite the depressing emotions that swept upon Liette, she said to herself that their sacrifices will never go in vain, despite all circumstances. On her way out and down the hall, Rivaille caught her by the shoulder.

"Glad to have you back Liette" Rivaille slightly smiled at her. With all sincerity, he felt at ease to see Liette safe and sound. It wasn't a side of him that he usually showed, but he did nonetheless. Some considered him unapproachable, but he was still human after all.

"I'm glad to be back"

**Northern Karanese District**

Since the Karanese District goes on a different compass scale, the East and West are the respective entrances into the city while the sides of the walls are the North and the South. Irvin's instructions were to head to the northern part of the city and locate the house with the description as provided. It was a small home, probably enough for one person only. The exterior wasn't blazingly different, in fact, it was extremely plain like all the other buildings nearby.

Hoping that it was the right place, Liette knocked on the door a few times. After a few moments of no reply, she was about to knock again before a voice from inside called out, "Please come in! I'll be with you in a minute!"

Entering as told, Liette glanced around the house. It was as plain as the outside, yet, the home was that of a middle class persons. The person who wanted to see her clearly wasn't very poor.

"Please have a seat!" A voice echoed from somewhere in the house, "I'm just finishing up some things, I'll be with you in a moment!"

Searching around, Liette took a seat at a chair in the present living room. With a few moments to spare, she realized the familiarity of some of these trinkets on display. There were wooden carvings strewn about sitting on tables and drawers. These looked as if they were partially damaged because of the burn and char marks on them. Glass ornaments gleamed with the light shining through the open window.

"These… they all look so familiar…" Liette muttered to herself, inspecting the nostalgic objects even further. At that moment, something also clicked in her mind, "_That voice…! Why does his voice sound so familiar?"_ She asked herself about this person of interest.

"Sorry I took so long, I was filing a few papers. Would you like something to drink Commander Ir….vin…?" Liette's person of interest asked as he entered the room, his voice gagging up with surprise once he set his sights upon her.

Noticing that he was in the room, Liette stood up straight and turned her head to greet him. Her eyes met a sight that shocked her.

"Liette….?" He asked, his voice croaky.

"N-Nelson….?" Liette was just as surprised as Nelson, that both of them were in the room together. She couldn't say anything. All these years Liette had thought that everyone perished. She thought she was alone in the world.

Now, standing before her, was the last person she expected to see. Family, long lost family, finally reunited in such uncanny circumstances.

Slowly approaching Liette, he held his hands up to touch her face, running his hand against her soft cheek to make sure it wasn't an illusion, "Liette… Liette! It's you! It's really you!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her. He already knew she was still alive, but, he wanted to make sure, absolutely sure.

She was lost without words, and Liette could do nothing but wrap her arms around her foster brother. "Nelson…. I…I was so….so lonely…."

"Shhh….." Nelson whispered, "Big brother is here. Just let it all out. He's been lonely too."

At this point, Liette couldn't contain it any further, she began to wail out and sob like a child. "Waaaahhhh! Nelson….it was… so scary…. I-I didn't know what to do without you, or Norma, or Roger, or Filla…I just didn't know…I just… ran…." Catches in her throat made her speech somewhat inaudible, but Nelson understood anyway.

Nelson rubbed her back to comfort her as he began to tear up also, "It's okay… I didn't know what to do without them either…. Especially without you…"

**ooo**

Even after most of the crying was done, Liette couldn't help but shed a few more. "N-Nelson… please.. tell me… how…?" Liette managed to say without choking on her own voice.

Nelson sat down next to Liette, calming himself down before he explained himself. He knew exactly what Liette was asking, and so he responded duly, "I was in town that day. So… I avoided.. it all. When I got back to see almost all of the fairgrounds in ash, I felt… so bad… so empty…. So guilty. Why me?" His voice began to sound depressed as he lowered his head in shame and guilt.

Liette sympathized as her eyes fell sullen with sadness, "Did… did anyone else… make it out alive?"

He shook his head in reply, "As far as I know, you and I are the only survivors. When.. when I got back, the Stationary Guard were already on the scene. Most of the bodies were burnt to the bone, so I couldn't make them out. It was, so crushing." Taking a deep breath before continuing on, Nelson glared at Liette with his troubled eyes, "Norma's body was among the few that were undamaged. So I took the obligation of burying it…"

"And….and Roger…?"

Again, he shook his head. "Only his bones remained…We could only identify him by his cane nearby"

"I figured so…" Liette's voice dragged down as she folded her hands together, resting her elbows in her knees. "I saw him… die…."

Her foster brother stayed quiet, as, he was having a hard time trying to muster up the courage to reveal the guilt biting at his heart for the past seven years. "Liette… I have, something terrifying to tell you. But no matter how terrible it is, will you be able to accept it?"

Liette bit her lip for a moment, thinking back on that conversation that Nelson and Norma had, back then. Then she looked up at Nelson, his blonde hair was neatly kept as his brown eyes stared into her with a seriousness that she had never seen from him before. "Yes… I will…"

Nelson's mouth quivered a bit as he began to speak, "Liette….Roger…. Roger was a slave trader. He was going to sell you when you were old enough…"

Liette blinked a few times, still trying process what Nelson had said. "Sell…. Me…? Roger? No… Roger… wasn't that kind of person…" Her voice was filled with disbelief. In truth, Liette was so scared of the truth that her entire mind rejected it completely.

"I thought that too…" Nelson replied, shifting his gaze to his book shelf. He browsed through it hastily, pulling out a dusty worn diary. "But it was the only way to keep us afloat. If it weren't for him, all of us would be rotting on the streets by then." Gently placing the diary onto the table in front of Liette, "This… this was Norma's diary. She and Roger…. Were partners…"

Her eyes shot open in despair, "No…. not Norma…. She… she wouldn't… would she?!" Tears began to form in her eyes again because accepting this cruel revelation was too much for Liette to handle.

Nelson sighed deeply, almost unable to continue as it was too painful for him. "Norma was going… she was going to talk him out of giving you away. A lot of people knew about it, including me. But then, the killing happened… and… you know the rest…"

Liette still could not believe Nelson's words, it was as if she was listening to a madman preaching lies about her past, but it wasn't. It was Nelson, her brother, one of the people she trusted the most. She was scared that he might've changed within these seven years, but not to the point where he would lie to her.

"Everything… is in Norma's diary." Nelson urged as he slid the old book a bit closer to Liette.

Her hands were trembling, and her mind was racing. Everything in her life was upside down. The people whom she loved the most, both lied to her. Liette wondered if she was living a life of lies, a life of delusion and secrets. Managing to control her twitching hands, Liette took hold of the diary.

"Did… did Roger love me…?" Liette asked in a quiet tone, somewhat shocked still, and unable to convey any emotion at the moment while wiping her tears.

"I couldn't tell. Maybe at first, but, as you grew up, he became more and more distant… more cold, to you and everyone else."

"What about Norma…?"

Nelson solemnly nodded, "Norma loved you as if you were her own daughter. She would have given her life for you"

Liette became silent again before asking one more question, "Nelson… do you love me?"

Waiting for an answer, she felt Nelson's arms wrap around her head, quietly embracing her. "You're my sister, of course I love you"

**ooo**

Liette departed from Nelson, as, she needed sometime alone. Nelson understood completely, and only requested that she stop by later for dinner. They had a massive lot of catching up to do.

Liette wandered through the unfamiliar streets of the Karanese District aimlessly, her mind absent from her body in constant wonder. People were glaring strangely at her. She was dressed in her Military uniform, yet, with no 3DMG. People were wondering what was up with her, but did not bother to ask or approach her at all.

Norma's diary felt heavy in her hands as she found herself in the middle of an alley. It was a quiet, empty place away from anyone else. Her chest tightened up as she decided to open up Norma's Diary to a random page, to read the pages that may unlock the secrets that haunted her life.

_**Passage 137**_

_Today we adopted the most adorable girl; her name was Liette. It seems that she was quite interested in the acrobats, and I'm still deciding on whether or not to let her join. She better know that there's a whole lot of training to be done if she wants to perform up there, but I think that she's up to it. _

_Liette's so beautiful, a sight like her only comes once in a lifetime. I see why Roger took an interest in this girl, as, her physical features are unique beyond a doubt. But, lately I've been feeling guilty about this whole slave trading business. I try to convince Roger to sell them to nice families and households, but he refuses so stubbornly. In recent, he's been very harsh and demeaning; different from his usual._

_There's been so many children that have grown up with us throughout the years, yet, they always go away before we can establish set relationships with them. Sometimes I begin to really like them, and then they go. I hope that it won't happen this time. _

_I'm so tired of this lifestyle, always moving, always on the run. I just want to settle down, maybe even start a family. _

Norma's words made Liette realize that she was still the same mother figure to her, no matter what. "Was that.. what she was going to talk to Roger about before the end…?" Liette asked herself, rubbing her chin. Various scenarios wrought itself through Liette's head until one stuck in her head, like a fly caught in a spider web. Another terrible realization had occurred to her, and she squealed in pain as she thought about it, gripping the sides of her head cringing over.

"Could…. Could Roger have killed…. Norma…?" She whispered to herself, as she thought back to that traumatizing memory. "Norma… Norma was the first one dead before… before it started." A image of a limp hand frightened Liette once more as she cowered, "She probably would have been shot… instead of strangled…."

Replaying those thoughts, and that scene, over and over in her head, Liette dropped to the side, lying in the middle of the alley. She thought over and over, until her mind didn't think anything. She just laid there, "He killed her….to keep her quiet." Liette whispered, accepting the harsh reality. But there was one question she considered before breaking down mentally, "_Who killed everyone else?"_

**ooo**

"Damn, where the hell is she…?" Lance Corporal Rivaille asked himself as he trudged rather annoyingly down the street. He saw some horse waste at the side of the street, and his nose scrunched up instantly at the stench. He had no problem riding horses, but when it came to more indiscreet such as that, he would lose complexion. "Let's just find her and get a move on. We don't have much time" he murmured swerving to the side into the nearby alley as to avoid the dung as much as possible.

Night was near, and he still had not found Liette yet. He was sure by now that Liette had already talked to Nelson, she should have followed orders are already reported to Irvin after. Though Rivaille can't blame her, but he was a tad bit disappointed to let personal struggles interfere with the job at hand.

Watching the rats scurry about for food, he scoffed a bit, "I guess that's just part of the human nature"

He walked for a bit, cutting through the alleys in search for Liette until he found his target, lying on the ground, unmoving. "Liette!" He said rushing to see what the matter was. He shook her body as he turned her over to face up. Her eyes were red from the constant crying as dry tears stained themselves over her cheeks. It was the pinnacle of mental breakdown.

He gasped when he saw her. Rivaille had never seen Liette in this condition before, and it rendered him extremely uncomfortable to even look at her.

"Rivaille…?" Liette said, slowly bringing her mind back to awareness as she got herself up to a sitting position.

"What the hell happened?"

Liette didn't answer for a moment, and shook her head holding the diary up, "My life… I don't… I don't even know who I am anymore…"

Rivaille did nothing but glare into her purple eyes, it was void of anything, as if the person whom he once called Liette Herrman was no longer there.

"What kind of person am I...? If I don't even know who I am… I'm not worth… being alive anymore… if I don't know my purpose… my being…."

At this point, Rivaille was annoyed, annoyed by the deep cliché existence talk, "Stop it!" he yelled out punching Liette square in the face. "You are Liette Herrman. One of the finest elite in the Scouting Legion, proud member of the 17th Division squad, esteemed soldier, loyal comrade. A hope for humanity…" Rivaille said with his tone becoming somewhat sentimental as he stood up, "But most of all, you are a trusted friend. And I, Lance Corporal Rivaille will ensure that this friend will not be left behind. He will ensure that their problems will be solved, and he will aid them, to the very end"

Holding his hand out, he hoped that Liette would return to her old self. The old self that he had caught interest into six years before, and was still interested in now.

Liette watched him as she heard his words echo through the alley, and into her ears, reaching to the inner depths of her mind. The pain radiating from her cheek stung, but the words he spoke to her were soothing. He had called her a friend. All this time, she thought of them as acquaintances, and for him to change that, she knew that he truly cared. Her eyes widened at the re-realization of who she was again. "Rivaille… you're right…" she began to cry again as she gripped his hand tightly.

**Western Karanese District: Madrick Guild Hall**

Commander Irvin walked casually through the halls of the somewhat empty Guild Hall. Through the fruits of his investigation, he stumbled upon a lowly guild that is known to a well of information gatherers and spies. It was much easier than he expected to request to talk with their leader, as he simply asked, and they said come in.

The Madrick Guild has been known to be a goldmine of information about nearly everything and, in an effort to further deepen his investigation, Irvine had decided to request some assistance.

The guild color was purple, as indicated with the purple tapestries and carpets, and unusually, they had somewhat modest furniture and displays. As valuable as a guild this may be, it surprisingly does not seem to be affected by the temptations of corruption. There were a few splits in the hallway as Irvin looked about to see where he needed to go next, they said that their Main Hall was down this hallway, yet, there were multiple ones where he was standing.

"You must be Irvin Smith" A chilling voice said from the somewhat dim lighting of the halls.

Although it was chilling, Irvin was very unphased as he turned to see a person garbed in dark clothing appear from the shadows.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"My identity does not matter, as I am not the one you are searching for. But my name is Elsa for the sake of courtesy" The girl was rather young, a little bit younger than Liette. She had dark brown hair tied up into a single braid as the lower portion of her face was covered by a purple mask. "Our leader is expecting you" she added as she patted her hand over the stone wall, eventually pressing down hard enough to push one of the stones in.

Upon pushing, the wall began to shake as it began to open, revealing an entrance.

Irvin watched in interest at the unusual technology used in creating a contraption such as this. It was almost as compelling as understanding how the 3DMG operated.

Shifting his focus back to Elsa, he followed her into the barely lit hall, with large steps leading up to a single throne. Only a few small torches were lit along with the pale moonlight from the windows along the wall. Upon that throne was a woman, sitting with one leg over the other, plucking the strings of a mandolin, finely tuning them with her slender fingers.

Even though it was very dim, Irvin managed to shape out her attire. As the trademark of the Guild, she wore a purple dress with a slit down the side, revealing most of her left leg. It was eerily oriental, something Irvin saw very rarely in this day and age.

An indigo cloak blended with her dress as a matching scarf was wrapped around her neck. Most of her face was shrouded in shadow, masked by the simplicity of her hood.

"I have been expecting you, Commander Irvin" her voice was so soft that it barely echoed with the hollow room.

Irvin's eyes widened slightly with surprise, as he was quite impressed with out quick the information channels of this spy network were, "I'm impressed. Not even our messengers in the Scouting Legion are this fast."

"Funny you should say…" The woman replied, putting her instrument down, standing up. "What is your business here, seeking our assistance?"

"I am in need of information concerning the Nine Crime Lords. If you require a fee, I will pay duly"

There was a musty silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "The Nine Crime Lords? Well, this is quite intriguing Commander." Slowly pulling her hood down to reveal her face in the pale moonlight.

"I am Irene Hirsch, the first Crime Lord that you seek"

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it this time. I know that you guys are wanting more titan action, but that will come much later after this whole Nine Crime Lords thing is settled. For now, I wanted to shift my focus from less action, and more psychological, mystery themed plot elements. There will be action, there will be killing, there will be a lot of plot twists.**

**To be honest, I'm not too sure if everything is clear up to this point about the Crime Lords thing, if it doesn't, please leave a review below to tip me in and I'll try to clear things up in the next chapter. **

**Anyway, see you next time, and stay tuned for another chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Power of Information

**Chapter 8: The Power of Information**

**Western Karanese District: Madrick Guild Hall**

Commander Irvin Smith's eyes slightly widened with surprise, "The first Crime Lord?" He asked out of subtle confusion.

"Yes, the first Crime Lord, Lord of the Karanese District. Master of information, and intelligence." Irene replied, approaching Irvin slowly, stepping down the small ledges. "That is I" Her complexion was calm and soothing to look at as her dark long violet tinted brown hair contrasted her neutral light skin.

"Then I suppose I should ask Irene…" Irvin began to say, standing there with his unshaken composed demeanor, "What shall you do with me now that I know?" he was sure that a Crime Lord would not allow him to live lest their identity had been found out, but he had a few trinkets on him to help him in his escape.

The first Crime Lord Irene simply grinned before turning slightly, "Why would I do something to you? You are a guest, and where were my manners? This is no way to treat a guest, especially the leader of the Scouting Legion Irvin Smith himself. Please, follow and join me for a cup of tea."

Irvin was still quite suspicious, so he kept his guard up just in case. "_What are her intentions…?"_ He wondered to himself, scanning the situation in his mind. He figured that he should just go with it for now, as there were no other viable options of action that he could take.

From the depths of the dimly lit hall Irene had led Irvin through, there was a door at the end. From opening it, they entered a brightly lit office room, just like any other. Nothing lavish stood out. Book shelves filled to the brim with papers strewn about on an unkempt desk. Near her desk was a large cage, a cage with about four white birds, pigeons to be exact. They fluttered about, all staring at Irvin with their orange colored eyes. He had heard that Pigeons had the ability to fly home no matter where they are. "_A suitable animal for an organization such as this_"

"Please, have a seat." The First Crime Lord implored as she began pouring the tea.

Strangely enough to Irvin, this was an unusual display of hospitality for someone who seemingly is associated with such a hostile environment. "Thank you…" He replied, taking further precautions of switching his and Irene's tea cups to make sure one was not poisoned.

As he sat down, he glared at her as if nothing had occurred.

Irene was somewhat amused, understanding of Irvin's precautions and superstitions as she took a sip to ensure that the tea was not laced. Her intentions were not hostile at all.

Watching as the Crime Lord took a sip of her own tea, Irvine did the same as a sign of respect. He slightly overthought for a moment, thinking that Irene was using reverse psychology on him, knowing that he would take extra precautions. After a few moments, he soon realized that there was nothing wrong with the tea, it was delicious in fact. One of the finest he had ever tasted, only something that could be bought from within the inner wall at a high price.

Closing her eyes for a moment while crossing her legs again, the First Crime Lord spoke up from the silence, "You must have many questions that you want me to answer Commander"

Nodding soundly as he set his cup down, he took the moment to ask the one question that was bugging him from the beginning of this investigation, "What do you want with Liette?"

"It's not, per say, what I want with Liette. She does not have anything I desire. It is, rather, what the Paramount Crime Lord wants from Liette" She replied, folding her hands and planting them on her lap.

"Then what does this Paramount Crime Lord want from her?"

"I cannot tell you at the moment" Irene replied, shaking her head.

Irvin was quite intrigued by her oath of secrecy, "Might I inquire as to why?"

"Those are one of the rules of the game"

"The game?"

"Yes. This is a game devised by the Paramount." Irene shortened.

Irvin was quite shocked that one of the most powerful people alive would be playing a game such as this, "What does she gain if she wins?"

"She gains a piece of information"

"Information?"

"Information pertaining to the Paramount" The enigmatic woman replied, "In order to achieve such reward, she must first pass a series of tests given by each of the crime lords, including me."

Irvin leaned forward a bit to listen a bit more seriously, "And if she loses?"

"Who knows?" Irene shrugged, "She may lose the only chance of getting the information and direction she needs, or even more. Her own life or the life of her comrades. It depends on the Lord, and it depends on the task" Irene stood up from her seat, and slowly paced her way towards the large cage.

"What, shall you task her to do?" Irvin questioned, in an attempt to alert Liette as soon as possible in case something malicious came up.

"Fortunately for her, my task is simple. I shall ask her to solve a riddle within two days. If she fails, I shall ask another riddle, and another, until she gets it right. If she succeeds, I shall grant her the knowledge about the Paramount, and which district she must head to next." As she was explaining, she opened the cage and allowed one of the pigeons to rest on her index finger.

Irvin rubbed his chin in momentary thought, "That sound very reasonable"

"But wait, there's more. If she manages to solve my riddle, I shall join her side in this game"

This statement somewhat shocked Irvin as he turned his head to look at her, "For what purpose?" He was very doubtful that Irene was to be trusted.

Irene said nothing for a moment before sitting down at her desk, letting the pigeon wander about for a few moments while she wrote something down on some parchment. "Irvin, do you know what the term Crime Lord actually means?" Without giving him a chance to answer, she continued as she tied the message she was writing onto the leg of the bird, "The title Crime Lord is given to someone with a very valuable power that possesses the capacity to be involved with crime. They are not necessarily deeply involved with the world of crime itself. For me, it is the power of information. For others, it might be money, or lust, or coercion."

Irene sighed as she walked toward her window, opening it and releasing the pigeon, "I formed this guild with the intention that it might benefit mankind. But for it to turn to this, using tainted money, supplying tainted information, a guild loses its pride. I suppose it was inevitable, but I still want to have a little pride in my work"

She rested on the ledge of the window, dragging her fingers softly on the wood frame. Turning her gaze to Irvin, she began to finish, "That is why I shall join your side. The Paramount is a dangerous man, and I cannot do anything against him lest the lives of my guild mates are at stake. But that Liette Herrman is the key to his downfall."

Irvin somewhat felt a bit sympathetic about Irene's situation, but he was still suspicious about one thing, "You said that Liette was the key to the Paramount's downfall. Do you by chance know her relationship with him?"

Irene realized the error of her mistake as she slightly chuckled at herself, "Of course I know. What kind of information broker would I be if I didn't know?" she joked as she stood up once more to take her seat again, "Unfortunately Commander, I cannot tell you that bit of information, as it is against the rules"

Irvin himself also grinned, "I figured as much" he replied, "Thank you for the tea. It was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. But before you leave, shall we discuss the payment for my services?"

The Commander folded his hands as he rested his head back a bit, "What shall it be?"

"Bring Liette here in two days' time. From there, I shall bring forth my task for her"

**Central Karanese District – Café Beaujolais**

The small bar in the center of the District of Information, the Karanese District, was somewhat quiet except for the constant sighing and moping of Liette.

"Hah….." She sighed after gulping a hard bit of wine.

"You don't sound much better than before" Rivaille commented, taking careful sips of his own alcohol. In contrast with Liette, he was drinking from the cup rather than straight out of the wine bottle.

"No… no I'm fine, doin', hic! Much better now." Liette replied resting her chin on her hands on the table, her cheeks were red as her eyes drooped with her sad mood, "It's just, I really don't know who I am anymore. I don't know my parents, I don't even know my last name! Herrman was Nelson's last name…. hic!... and I just decided to use it since I considered him family."

Rivaille watched her out of pity, "Hey, don't talk like that. You shouldn't focus on the past unless it will affect your future."

"I know, I know!" Liette said rather loudly in the empty bar, "I just… I just wished that these questions could somehow… be… answerddd…." She slurred slightly, and drowsily going into a light nap.

The Lance Corporal sighed deeply as he finished off his beverage, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked himself before hearing someone take a seat beside him.

"It seems that you two have been using your time productively" The stoic, but relaxed voice of Irvin said as he began pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Commander…" Rivaille was rather surprised at his arrival.

"Has Liette's condition improved?"

Eying Liette while nodding his head towards the sleeping drunk, "Much better than before I guess. But still, not what I would have preferred"

Irvin chuckled slightly before sliding a cigar into his mouth, "She's been through a lot, so don't bash on her too hard" Rather than sinking into a relaxed mood, Irvin maintained a somewhat serious tone as he leaned forward closer to Rivaille, "Rivaille, I must discuss something important with you"

The Lance Corporal also leaned forward to express his intent to listen. "What did you discover?"

"Listen carefully. By coincidence, I managed to cross paths with the first Crime Lord"

Rivaille gasped out of shock, "_Irene…?!"_

"You know her? Don't you?" Commander Irvin replied as he continued, "She requested that Liette see her in two days' time."

"I see…." Rivaille leaned in his chair, remembering back on some of his former days in the crime world. "_Irene… what do you plan to achieve?"_

"But that's not the only thing that I wanted to talk about to you here" Irvin added, sliding two envelopes toward Rivaille, "One contains a letter that details what I learned from the first Crime Lord. The second is a letter from Generalissimo Dallis Zacklay"

"A letter from the head of all three Military divisions himself huh?" Rivaille asked, examining the broken seal on the government document, uninterestingly returning it to his commander. "What does he want this time?"

Irvin crossed his arms, occasionally tapping the ashes off his cigar, "He requests my presence within the Wall Sina to discuss further plans for the Scouting Legion."

The clean-freak raised an eyebrow in slight interest as he asked, "What of the investigation? Will you just drop it?"

"Of course not" He replied exhaling the black smoke, "I will entrust this operation to someone else"

"And who would that be…?" Rivaille asked before his gaze turned to the sleeping Liette, "You mean….?"

Pointing at the letter he had given earlier, Irvin began to explain, "Enclosed in that letter is everything she needs to know. I am giving her the duty of creating a task force to aid her in this operation." Standing up as he put out his cigar in the ash tray, Irvin began to depart. "This incident pertains to Liette, and I intend for her to find the answers herself"

"Wait Commander!" Rivaille wanted to ask, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Looking back at him, Irvin replied with a hint of wit, "What do you mean we? Zacklay did not request your appearance, so I am putting you on this task force under Liette's leadership. Ensure that your mission is successful, find this Paramount Crime Lord, and make sure that his interference with the goals of the Scouting Legion are never to happen again." With that, Irvin took his leave.

In his slightly surprised expression, Rivaille watched Irvin leave the bar. "Under… her leadership?" he asked himself as he watched Liette, stirring in her sleep. "Can she really do it…? Even after what happened the last time she was head of a squad?"

Despite these thoughts of doubt rolling through his mind, he shook them off as he stuffed the letters in his back pocket. Afterward, he helped Liette up even though she was still dead asleep, and lifted her on his back. Even though Liette was taller than him, he didn't have too many problems carrying Liette back to her room. Surprisingly, she was very light. Most of the soldiers would gain weight because of the upper muscle they built during training, but it seemed that Liette had already built the tones of her muscles already, mostly concentrated in her legs. She was an acrobat after all.

Rivaille even remembered those nights back in the Scouting Legion expeditions, Liette would always tell stories about her life when she was younger. It occurred to him that being in the air was somewhat special to Liette. He couldn't blame her, rather, he related. In the air, felt like something else, something that humanity never experienced ever since the titans appeared.

As he carried her down the empty moonlit street, Liette's snoring had quieted down a bit.

"Are you finally awake?" He asked looking to his side to see if she indeed was, "Eh, it doesn't matter." Shaking off the criticism, he reoriented Liette and began to empathize, "I guess you do have it tough either way. My job isn't simply to observe anymore…. It's to help you now. We've been through a lot together. I guess I can stick with you for a bit longer…" He was partially talking to himself, but also to Liette, as he glared up at the lonesome moon in a somewhat content mood.

His silence was broken by a warm wet feeling on the back of his neck, "H-hey! Stop drooling on me!" If it was one thing Rivaille hated, it was saliva, and other people's saliva especially.

In a desperate attempt to try to move Liette's head, he began to hear whimpering, followed by crying. He realized that it was not spit he was feeling, it was tears. Wet, and salty tears. "Liette…"

Liette began to cry, only murmuring the words, "Thank….you…."

Rivaille slight grinned as he turned forward, "Don't thank me. Isn't that what friends are for?" He replied quietly.

**ooo**

_Strum…strum…. Echo….. strum….. strum….echo…._

The sound of an eerie ploy of mandolin strings echoed through the hollow stone cold hall. It was creepy, it was bone chilling, hair raising, but most of all, it was so enigmatic, as if all that was known and unknown, all the answers seeped into the wood of the neck and resonated from the strings.

The First Crime Lord, the Lord of the Answers sat there at the window of her office, playing that tone, that piece, all to herself, and for all her guild mates to hear. Bit by bit, the echoing notes ceased as she sat there, her fingers still on the strings. Her eyes were glaring at the figure approaching her from the darkness of the hallway, the person all too familiar with her.

"Sister…. Do you honestly think the Paramount would approve…?" Alas, Irene's most trusted spy had appeared.

"Why dearest Elsa" Irene ignored her question for a few moments before continuing to play her song.

Elsa was quite concerned, "Don't you believe that he would take this as an act of betrayal and kill us?"

Again, Irene ignored her for a moment while strumming her notes. A while after, she stopped again, "You and I know that he won't take action against us."

"How would you know he won't take action against us?"

Irene began to chuckle, "Do not worry. Everything is going according to plan"

"Caw!" The heart stopping echo of a crow's cry emanated from near the window as a black feathered crow perched itself by the window next to Irene. It was as if it were a sign from death itself. In its beak, a string with a letter wrapped in it. How it managed to carry it all the way here, no one will know.

Unmoved by the horrid creature before her, Irene took the string from it. Cawing once more before taking flight again, she opened the letter to a slight surprise.

A grin kept across Irene's face as she began to laugh and said again, "All according to plan" Thus, the strings echoed through the hall once more. It was unknown whether there was a malicious aura about her, but one thing was for certain, she was planning something.

_Strum…strum…. Pluck…echo…strum…._

Upon the letter set on the windowsill was a feather. The feather of a pigeon.

**A/N: Shorter chapter today, but hopefully that won't disappoint too much. As you all know, or should have known, I changed the description of my story since I wasn't centering on titan killing for now. I wanted to work a bit more on Liette's and Rivaille's relationship a bit more, but I don't think it'll turn into romance just yet, but I do have it planned down the road. **

**Otherwise, not much else to talk about it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review! I'm getting a whole bunch of guest reviews, I appreciate that, but I want to know who to thank!**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Riddle of White

**Chapter 9 – The Riddle of White**

**The Next Day – Military Personnel Barracks**

Liette couldn't stop rolling around in her bed. Her head was throbbing and her stomach hurt. "Gaahh….." Her parched voice sounded as she pulled the sheets off. Sitting there with her mind all boggy, she stood up and sat at the table, examining the letter that was entitled to her.

She remembered what Rivaille and Irvin were discussing last night. Even though she was fast asleep, her awareness managed to stay shallow enough to listen to their conversation. "A game… huh?"

Amidst the midmorning quiet that Liette took pleasure and relief in, someone knocked on the door to her room. But for some reason, those knocks felt like boulders smashing on her head as she winced, covering her ears. "C-come in!" she called out in an attempt to make it stop, but her yelling only made it worse.

"Oww…ahhh…" It was like pure misery, the sound was echoing in her head, never ending.

"Now you know what happens when you drink too much?" Rivaille's voice said as he entered.

Liette looked at Rivaille with her head on its side on the table, "What do you need Rivaille?" Her voice was raspy and sluggish.

"Checking up on you, dimwit" The Lance Corporal replied as he took a seat, pouring her a glass of water from the urn that was on the table, "The alcohol takes water from your body. Drink plenty of fluids"

"Thank you" Liette replied as she began to take sips of the cold beverage. The chilling water slithered down her throat that left a lasting relief, soothing her churning stomach.

Leaning back in his seat with that same unamused expression of his, Rivaille began the topic of discussion for the time being, "I'm assuming you read the letter Liette?"

Looking down upon the parchment, Liette glared at it with somewhat melancholic eyes. "Yes, I did…" Her gaze turned away from Rivaille slightly. He took this as a sign of her unwillingness to discuss, and understood her lapse of gloom, saying nothing for the moment.

Taking this moment of silence as Rivaille's way of listening to her qualms, she spoke up, "What is this Paramount thinking…? What does he want with me?"

"You have something that he wants"

"Why would he try to kill me if I have something he wants?" Liette questioned in return, her head throbbing in response to her blurt.

He couldn't reply to her second question, it was indeed true as it didn't make sense. The Lance Corporal fell silent again.

Liette rubbed her temples before speaking again, "You used to be in this kind of thing weren't you… Levi?"

Rivaille's eyes widened at how comfortable Liette must have been to call him by his nickname, "Try not to spread rumors that are true" he said in reply, his eyebrows frowning again.

She did nothing but sigh in return to his comment before smiling lightly, "I don't think you should be talking to your superior like that"

"Superior…?" Rivaille replied leaning forward, with a slightly irritated frown on his face. He suddenly remembered what Irvin had said the night before as Liette waved the parchment in the air in front of him.

"I read the letter, remember?"

Levi sighed at Liette's unwavering wit as he sat back in his chair, "A Private Investigation Squad is hardly a squad with only two members"

"I have a few members in mind already" There were two people in particular that Liette desired to be part of this new squad. There was a common understanding that a Squad with a specific task should only have the finest members, but the phrase "finest members" was subjective. In these two people Liette had in mind, was something that was considered risky: potential.

Peter and Kristell might've seemed like lackluster soldiers despite their one titan killing record, but there was a spark of nostalgia in the pair that Liette found herself very attached to. That nostalgia clawed at Liette's gut, which led her to believe that the uncanny duo would be key to the squad's success.

"Well, since you've got that covered…." Rivaille murmured as he stood up from his chair.

Liette's face tilted a bit, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To file a report at the HQ. They're going to need to know if we're borrowing Stationary Guard troops." He said as he began to depart towards the door. He had a feeling that it was those two kids that dropped her off the day before, "Besides, we're going to need funds if this Squad has any hope of fighting those Lords. Be prepared to kill." The tone of his voice emitted a sense of warning, "This world isn't like anything you've ever seen before" He spoke from experience, painfully griping experience before the door closed behind him, leaving Liette alone.

"_Irene… have those past incidents… come to haunt us today? Is that why you're taking action now? To undo those mistakes… that even you will never fully understand…."_

_**ooo**_

The Stationary Guard Barracks in the Karanese District has been unusually quiet for the past week. This was most likely due to the mass transfer of Stationary Guard from the other districts to the Trost District in response to the fall of the Wall Maria. They predicted that when the titan's breach the Wall Rose, it would be from the Trost District.

Liette stepped casually through the corridor alongside the courtyard, glancing at the few Guards that were making their way to their designated posts. Some eyed her in return, wondering why there was a Scouting Legion soldier roaming through their barracks.

Upon reaching the room she was designated to, Liette knocked a few times before stepping back slightly, with her hands clamped together behind her back. Unfortunately, she couldn't stand up too straight as her head was still throbbing.

A few moments passed before the oddly loud creaking of the door rang in Liette's ears. Cringing a bit, she look slightly upward at the person who answered the door. A sleepy eyed Kristell yawned loudly as she asked who it was.

"Um… Kristell…?"

Kristell rubbed her eyes before replying with a groggy, "Liette…? Do you need something?"

Liette tried to glance into her room to see if Peter was with her, "I have something important to talk to you and Peter about, is he here?"

The girl with her dusty blonde hair, now hanging loosely from her head instead of her usual bun yawned again before answering, "He said he had to clear a few things with the upper divisions. He'll be back any moment now…."

Around the same time Kristell replied, she turned her head to the side to see Peter walking down the corridor. He was somewhat surprised to see Liette, and as soon as he approached her, he inquired about her presence.

Sitting down with the both of them in their temporary living quarters, she explained the entire situation to them in full detail.

"…and that's why I'm here today. I want the two of you as part of my squad." Liette finished.

At this point, Kristell was wide awake as she asked, "So… this Paramount wants you dead?"

Liette shook her head, "I don't really know. Supposedly I have something he wants, but it makes no sense if he wanted me dead"

"And that's the goal of the squad. To find out" Peter responded, deeply thinking about Liette's offer. "If we join… do we have to fight titans?" It was an obvious question that Peter always asked, for fear of his own life.

"No, well, at least we shouldn't" Liette said shaking her head, "But that doesn't guarantee everything will be safe. We're fighting extremely dangerous people. I want to make that clear for both of you before you make your decisions"

Kristell on the fly accepted Liette's offer. She had thought that this was the perfect opportunity to express herself as a true Stationary Guard, but Peter on the other hand was still thinking it through.

"_Hmmm…. What should I do….? If I join… then I'll be fighting other people, bad people. Criminals. But if I decline, then I'll go back to the Trost District, and those titans…. They're just waiting for the wall to breach…and when it does…" _In his mind, the various image of titans flashed. Their smiling faces, the faces of death ripped through his heart as he hastily said to Liette, "C-count me in!" He didn't know whether or not it was the right decision, but he sure did not want to fight titans again.

Liette was quite surprised that Peter had agreed to join. She was sure that the thought of fighting other people would cause him to be dissuaded, but apparently, he was afraid of the titans more. Still, she couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm for aiding her in this campaign.

"Thank you, you two…"

Kristell began to laugh as she waved it off, "Not a problem! We both owe you our lives, and this is the least we could do. If it weren't for you, I don't think either one of us would be here today"

Hearing these corny words widened Liette's smile until it turned into a laugh, before leaving, she rubbed both of them playfully on the head. That moment felt so close to her heart, so warming from all the pain she had been through lately. For once in such a long time, she felt glad.

"_Those were the exact words…. Clara said…."_

**ooo**

"_Li….tte….Lie….tte…."_

"_Who… is calling me…?"_

"_Liete..! Wake up…!"_

"_That voice…. So familiar…."_

"_Liette! Wake up!"_

_The bright spring sun showed itself to Liette as she woke up from her soothing nap. The birds were chirping and the breeze was refreshing. Everything was pleasant._

"_Finally awake sleepyhead?" The voice of an upbeat, energetic girl asked as Liette looked about the scenery around her. The wheels of the wagon cranked quietly as they were traveling down the road. _

"_You could have just let her sleep. We would have eaten everything already by the time she woke up" Another voice said coming from behind Liette. It was a stern, yet dignified and relaxed boy who was holding the reins of the horse driving their wagon._

_Liette smiled as she leaned back on the wagon again, "That's right…." She, Clara, Erick and a few other members of the Scouting Legion including Rivaille were going out for a picnic today since it was their day off. It had been two years since graduating from Military Training, and a year and a half since leaving the Military Police to join the Scouting Legion with Clara and Erick. _

_It was a cloudless day, a time in which each and every one of them simply forgot about the troubles and pain. They ate, they played, and they enjoyed each other's company. Everything, even the titans, seemed to fade into simple memories._

_Liette leaned back against the tree, glaring intently at the sky. "Such a beautiful day….All's quiet with the world…"_

_Slowly drifting to sleep as she closed her eyes, a few others, including Clara and Erick, decided that they have a little bit of fun._

_Trying extremely hard to contain her boiling laughter, Clara, Erick and another Scouting Legion member by the name of Petra, each held a part of a blanket that was filled with water._

"_What are you idiots doing?" Rivaille asked as he crossed his arms, glaring in a slightly disapproving manner._

"_Nothing to concern yourself with Levi!" Clara winked with her tongue out at the Lance Corporal._

_Rivaille frowned a bit while he continued to observe what Liette's reaction was going to be. He wasn't going to stop them since he knew that Clara was going to whine to him after about it._

"_Hey Liette! Sleeping again? The days only just begun!" Clara said and asked, but gave no time for the dozing girl to answer as they heaved. _

"_One! Two! Three!" _

_A blast of cold water was dumped onto Liette as she was rudely interrupted from what was to be a nice rest. "H-Hey!" Liette was extremely annoyed, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile in a fit to try to get back at Clara. _

_At that same instance, Clara began to dart away from Liette's fine judgment, "Get back here Clara! I knew it was your idea!"_

_Everyone simply began to laugh as they watched Liette chase down Clara. She was always the faster runner than Liette, even in childhood, but that made Liette more determined to chase her down. _

_Amusingly, Clara was having a good time despite being hunted down for her prank. But that wasn't the last thing she was planning on doing. Purposely, she was leading Liette towards the creek where there was a small ledge instead. One would not know the edge was so close unless they stepped carefully._

_Stopping keenly at the edge, looking as if she were cornered, Clara waited for Liette to catch up. The silver haired girl was charging full speed, and Clara smiled at her determination. _

"_Clara!" Liette yelled out as she outstretched her arms to grab Clara, but they felt nothing. Clara had darted to the side last minute, and as Liette took another step forward in surprise, she had felt her foot touch nothing except the air over the ledge. "Wh-whoa!" She tried her best to keep her balance to avoid falling off, but even it was too late, even for an acrobat as skilled as her, she couldn't regain her balance. After a few seconds of flailing her arms around, Liette fell over into the water._

_It seemed that Clara had gotten the best of Liette again. "Hahahaha! Got you again Liette!" She pointed and giggled. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice that hand that sprung out from the running water. One strong tug, and it dragged her into the stream. "Eep!"_

"_Heheh… hahaha!" A laughing Liette emerged from the water, satisfied that she had gotten back at her prankster of a friend. At the same time, Clara stuck her head out of the water, splashing furiously at Liette. She too was laughing. _

"_Yes….if only…. We could experience this peace…. Every day of our lives….No more titans, no more pain…. Just…. Happiness…." _

**ooo**

All in all, Liette was not too tired the next morning as she woke up. Hastily, she got dressed into her Military Uniform and darted out of the door to the meeting place that Rivaille had designated before they move onto the Madrick Guild Hall.

Usually, Liette would take a calmer approach and walk briskly, but for some reason, she found herself almost on the brink of jogging. Commander Irvin's letter mentioned something about the First Lord knowing everything about Liette, and she wanted so desperately to know the answers to the questions that remain locked inside her past.

Her hastened walking led her to the rendezvous point where only Rivaille was waiting, his arms crossed leaning against the brick wall. His gaze was ever unchanging as Liette approached the waiting Lance Corporal.

"Are the other two here?" Liette asked as she looked down the street ahead.

"No but if those two rookies are late, that'll give me a good impression of them" Rivaille responded very sarcastically. As they were both waiting there, the running figures of Kristell and Peter came speeding down the slightly busy street. After a few close calls with almost knocking over carts and smashing into horses, both of them hastily took a breather as they greeted Liette.

"Ahem…" Rivaille cleared his throat, waiting for them to give a formal salute to a superior.

Pausing to take a deep breath to calm her racing lungs, Kristell asked rather bluntly, "Who.. is this…?"

"L-Lance C-Corporal!" Peter called out in a respectful tone with his fist pressed against his chest.

"_C-Corporal Rivaille?!"_ Kristell exclaimed to herself as she also saluted. "_W-what's the strongest soldier d-doing h-here…?!" _All of a sudden, Kristell began to feel nauseous. Her anxiety began to build up as her stomach churned.

"Hmm…." The Lance Corporal examined both recruits as if he were reading their minds. His cold, rather merciless eyes glared into theirs and pierced through their souls. He scoffed, "Honestly, I don't see what's so special about these rookies. Nothing outstanding, the girl there looks like she's on the verge of vomi-" Before he could finish his conclusion, Kristell was already hinged over spewing grossly colored liquids into the nearby gutter.

"K-Kristell!" Peter exclaimed as he patted her back to try to comfort her. "I-I'm sorry, she just very nervous to meet you"

"O-Okay okay! I get it I get it! I'll lay off the harshness. Just please stop it" Rivaille replied, squirming at the smell and sound of the vomit. He was slightly turned away with his hand covering the sight.

Liette herself was also rather uncomfortable with Kristell's burst of sickness as she slightly look away.

Fortunately, it only lasted a few moments before she managed to get a hold of herself wiping her mouth of any remaining liquids and her eyes of tears. "S-Sorry about that!" Surprisingly, she stayed extremely casual as she took out a small container of water to drink it.

Rivaille's nose scrunched as his face was frowning annoyingly, covering his nose, he asked in a muffled tone, "You sound as if this is normal"

"Kind of…" She replied recounting the recent times she's had to release the innards of her stomach through her mouth.

"Ugh… never mind. Let's just get the hell out of here before anyone notices the stench"

**ooo**

"Rivaille, can you answer one question for me?" Liette asked as they walked in a somewhat box formation down the street towards the Guild Hall they were directed to.

"If it's about my reaction to the girl throwing up, it's the most disgusting thing ever" Rivaille replied rather harshly.

"Uhm, no. That wasn't what I was going to ask…"

Eying Liette's rather reserved tone, "Then what _were_ you going to ask?"

She hesitated for a moment, remembering Rivaille's reaction to her inquiring about his past, but she asked anyway. "Irvin's letter mentioned that you were acquaintances with this person."

"Ah… " Rivaille murmured, staying silent for a moment, "Yes, we know each other very well indeed"

"Can we trust her?"

His eyes glared at Liette's with a painful expression, one that she had never seen in him before. He nodded silently, all while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Choosing not to indulge any deeper than she already had, Liette kept quiet. The Madrick Guild hall was much less extravagant than she expected. It was a stone building that had a very plain façade, and actually showed signs of weariness and time. The stone was stained with the countless years withstanding the rain and snow.

Next to the entrance was a girl, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and eyes closed. As they approached her, she did nothing except stay there. She was breathing slightly, and it seemed that she was asleep.

"Some spy network" Rivaille scoffed as he shook the girl awake.

"Huh..? Irene, is it time for breakfast already…?" The girl murmured as she looked about, quite embarrassedly, especially when she saw Rivaille.

Rivaille was very apathetic as he said with a hefty sigh, "You never change do you Elsa?"

"It doesn't look like you've changed very much either clean freak!" Elsa snapped back with a sharp tongue.

"Clean freak…?" Kristell whispered to Peter, much to her ignorance that the Lance Corporal had heard her.

"Gahh… Forget it!" He blurted out in an attempt to carry on, "Don't you have someone to take us to?"

The squads dozing sharp tongued guide sighed as she led them through the entrance of the guild hall. During the day, it was quite the decorated place. Windows and skylines were strewn about along the walls and ceiling to let as much possible sunlight through. Occasionally, there would be a drawers and paintings pressed up against the walls of the hallways, but nothing noteworthy of being in fine taste.

One thing Liette noticed was the pot of violets placed on each table, the purple tapestries, and rugs. Even though it seemed to not be made of any extravagant fabrics, the dye color for purple was somewhat expensive compared to the other colors.

Through the somewhat dully colored halls, Elsa had led them through a passage that was the entrance to a somewhat small courtyard. The entire roof was a window, which led radiant amounts of sunlight through. The entire yard was veiled with plants and flowers, both in pots and planted into patches of grass. Vines climbed themselves upward along the stone walls which gave it a very gentle contrast between the nature of the very room and rest of the hall.

In the center was a round garden table with half a dozen chairs. Sitting there was a young woman, adorned in purple garments, sipping a cup of tea by herself.

It occurred to Liette that Rivaille's body had tensed in reaction to seeing this woman. It was as if he really did not want to see her, like he was hiding something. Liette couldn't blame him. She was gorgeous despite looking around thirty.

To be honest, she was expecting someone completely different. In her mind, she was picturing a more, rugged group of people, bandits, thieves, drunks, kind of like the people in the Military Police. It seemed that she had misjudged these Lords.

"Liette Herman" The woman spoke up as she set her cup down, "Please, do have a seat. It is a pleasure to have you in my company. I believe that introductions are necessary for all but one of you"

When she said this, she eyed Rivaille in a somewhat playful manner before standing up, "My name is Irene Hirsch, and I am the First Crime Lord of the nine that you will encounter."

**ooo**

"I see to it that you know the gist of what these strings of events that are impeding on your life are about correct?"

"This is all just a game" Liette replied, still rather anxious, and somewhat frustrated, "I have something this 'Paramount' wants"

By what Liette had said, Irene stood up, glaring at her with focused eyes, "This is a game for the Paramount, devised by him for his own enjoyment. For you, it's a battle for your lives. If you refuse to play, then he will hunt you down himself. If you still refuse, he will kill the ones close to you. Do you understand?"

"Y..yes…." She replied, not expecting the outburst of tension from the First Lord.

"Very well then…" Sitting back down with her legs crossed, Irene spoke again, "Your Commander should have informed you that I know everything about you, correct?"

Feeling the tension build up again, Liette nodded in reply.

"I know that you desperately want answers, but unfortunately, I cannot tell you anything about yourself until the time deems necessary"

Those words somewhat infuriated Liette as she rudely stood up, slamming her hands on the table, "What do you mean…you cannot tell me?!" She slightly yelled, frustrated and angry.

Unmoved by Liette's flaring outburst, the First Crime Lord spoke again, "It's one of the rules given by the Paramount. Us as Lords, me especially, cannot disclose any information to you until you have completed our tasks." As she finished her statement, she added one more thing, "And… I believe that if you were to hear your tale in full, you would go insane"

"In…sane?"

"Your past is too painful for you to bear all at once. That is why you are on this campaign, not only to defeat the Paramount, but to find out about yourself. When the time is right, I will tell you, bit by bit, who Liette Herman truly is. Those were Norma's instructions"

"No-rma…?" Liette was slightly baffled as her emotions of tension boiled down into sorrow, "You knew…. Norma…?"

Irene said nothing and nodded, "That is all I can tell you for now"

Everyone was silent, staring at Liette as her head was hung low. The breathed in through her nose, still trying to accept her current situation. Someone who knows everything about herself sits here before her, yet, cannot tell her anything. "_What am I to do…?!"_ Her mind was at unrest and she didn't know what to do or what to say, but somehow, there was one voice that spoke out to her.

"_You're just going to let something that happened in the past ruin your life now?" _That upbeat, encouraging voice bit at Liette's heart. It was Clara; Liette was recounting a memory back in her training days in the Military.

"_C'mon now! What's happened already happened! No use in dawdling over it like a bee over a flower! Sure it'll be very satisfying to know what happened, but that's all done for. C'mon Liette! You're stronger than that! I know it! You have to keep going; you have to keep fighting, for me, for Erick, for your family."_

"_Clara…_" That was right, Liette was on the brink of quitting the Military a year into their training, but Clara had talked her out of it. Now that she was on the brink of quitting again, those words her best friend spoke to her seven years ago meant more to her than ever.

Taking a deep breath and breathing out, Liette finally spoke up, "I understand"

"Very well then" Irene replied, "As the First Crime Lord, I am to give you a task. The task is simple, it is a riddle. Solve the riddle by tomorrow dusk, and I shall tell you."

"And if we can't solve it?"

"Then I will give you the answer, but, you must solve a different riddle. And if you cannot get it right that time, I will give you another, then another, until you get it right" Irene explained, "But Enough introductions. Listen carefully, for this is my riddle:

_**I am a messenger of the gods, a messenger beyond all others.**_

_**I fly to heights only mankind can dream; I travel to lands mankind has always longed to see.**_

_**No matter how far I go, no matter where I am, I will always know my way back home.**_

_**I fear not the unknown of distant worlds, but when I am afraid, I create white.**_

_**White as pure as the heavens themselves, but as disgusting as the dirt of the ground.**_

_**What am I?**_

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay guys. A combination of a laziness and lack of motivation to properly write dialogue and stuff kept me on this chapter for a very long time. Also, I'm starting to think that this whole Crime Lords ideal seems a whole bit too…. Straight forward? I don't know how to really describe it but the whole thing with this game Liette has to play just seemed a bit too casual I guess?**

**Not sure if you guys get what I'm trying to say, but if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to drop it in the reviews section. Anyway, hopefully I can muster the motivation to write some more, and have a chapter out within a week or two. Otherwise guys, enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 10 - From Gods to Men

**Chapter 10: From Gods to Men**

**Karanese District: Café Beaujolais**

It was evening, and Liette was sitting at the small restaurant that she had taken a liking to for dinner. The aura was quiet and pleasant. What Liette was here for wasn't a night of leisure and relaxation; rather, she spent this time to dawdle over what the contents of the riddle were.

"_I fly to heights only mankind can dream; I travel to lands mankind has always desired to see." _ Those words rounded themselves along her lips as she read the notes and scribbles that were strewn across the margins of her parchment. "What could it all mean?" She asked herself. From the evidence that they were already given, they deduced that the answer was a bird of some sort, but the problem was what type of bird. Before they split up, they discussed what lines of the riddle they would split, research and analyze; but they had to do it quick. Their time ends tomorrow at dusk, and this might be their only opportunity to get one of the easier riddles.

The main point of concern was that none of them were bird experts, or even interested in the flying animals. Liette was deathly afraid of birds when she was younger, and still kind of is at present. She wasn't too sure about Kristell or Peter, but Liette knew that Rivaille hates animals as much as he hates the titans. So she was sure that they wouldn't be getting and sure answers from him.

Liette sighed, leaning back into her chair playing around with the fork in her hand, she closed her eyes. "_Traveled to lands… mankind has always dreamed to see…"_ This made Liette wonder about what was really past the walls. Not the small distances traveled with the Scouting Legion in addition to casualties and constant fear that drives attention away from the scenery. She wanted to see what lies in those unknown lands, to seek the answers from the great beyond.

Her silent daydream was cut short by the sound of someone taking a seat at her table, and she peeked through one eye to see who it was. To Liette's surprise, it was Nelson, smiling slightly.

"It looks like you've been doing well Liette" He said, giving her a small wink as he waited for his meal to be brought.

Liette smiled back as she sat up straight, "No point in crying over it anymore" She replied, poking at the vegetables floating about in her soup.

"I guess you're right" Nelson couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned forward to examine Liette more closely than before they last saw each other. She looked so much older than when she was a child. It began to make him feel old, seeing Liette grown up. What surprised him more than her maturation was her uniform. "You know, you were the last person I thought would join the Scouting Legion" His comment seemed a bit out of the blue, but it was really the only thing that was a major change that separated the child he knew as Liette, and the young woman who sat in front of him today.

Liette ran her fingers over the creases of the parchment she was writing on, "After the incident, I had nowhere else to turn. So the Military was the only home I could find." She said before scooping spoonful of soup into her mouth, "Besides, I was in the Military Police before"

Nelson nearly choked on his food, coughing from immense surprise, "Military Police?!" He had supposed that the rumors about her were true. In his honesty, he never expected Liette to be one of the top soldier's mankind has ever seen. Managing to swallow the lump of food in his throat, he inquired, "Can I ask you how Sis'?" He wasn't too sure about the Scouting Legion, but he knew that the Military Police was an extremely difficult elite group to get into.

His foster sister looked at him with confused eyes, "Shouldn't you know how already?" she asked in reply.

He shook his head before thinking about it for a moment, "Wait…" Nelson never really saw how the soldiers used the 3DMG, neither has he ever seen them in action before, but his best guess was that it required the user to have excellent body reflexes and the ability to maneuver weightlessly with efficiency, "It was because you were an acrobat wasn't it?" He answered, lighting up a bit.

Liette nodded as she smiled, "And it's all thanks to…..Norma…." Her voice shrilled as she felt the name of her deceased foster mother leave her lips. All of a sudden, her emotions flipped around, remembering what pain and mystery her life was enshrouded by.

"Liette…" Nelson murmured, reaching forward to hold her hand, and lend her his comfort. "It's okay, I'm here for you."

"I-I just want to know…who I really am. Is that so hard to ask brother?" She replied, tightening her grip slightly on Nelson's hand. It wasn't painful, but it was enough to feel the tension building up in her emotions.

"You're Liette, that's all you need to know." Nelson assured, "I'll always be there, every step of the way, to help you find out who you are. We're family, you're past is my past, and I want to find out about it too"

**ooo**

"Can I help you young man?" An elderly lady asked as she closed the large dusty book she was reading to help out the young Stationary Guard lad.

"Uhm yes!" Peter replied rather nervously as he quickly put the book he was reading back into the shelf.

"You've been browsing through books for the past hour! You know that?"

It sounded like she was scolding him, just like his grandmother did back home. "S-sorry ma'am!"

"Oh pish-posh, no need to apologize son! Now, what do you need?"

"Erm… I was looking for something on birds"

The old woman's wrinkly eyebrow curved up a bit in slight inquiry, "I think I might have something" Slowly making her way towards a shelf a little ways back, she began to sift and sift through books until she found a large worn book. Lifting it as if it were a bag of feathers, she brought it to Peter, whom felt the weight of the book with surprise.

"This man came by and dropped this book off a couple of days ago." The librarian replied fixing her large rimmed glasses, "Seems like a very old book. To be honest, I don't see what's so interesting about birds, my sons friend wanted to study these things. Poor soul, he was out bird watching near the Wall Maria when it fell. Who knows how quick his death was. If only he knew…" She rambled on to herself as she returned to her desk.

Peter casually ignored her as he sat down, leaning against the shelf of books. The candles were dimly lit, and it made it slight hard to see, but he could make out the color and texture of the cover. It was made of a material that was very unfamiliar to him, and the color was faded, but visible. A scarlet red adorned with golden seams along the spine. There was no inscription on the front, but could easily tell where it was.

He opened the musty and dust ridden worn pages of the book, and read the title of the first page with interest. _Birds: Creatures from Gods to Men_

"_Well…. At least we know we're looking for birds" _Peter chuckled to himself; reciting the line of the riddle he was assigned. "_I am a messenger of the gods, a messenger beyond all others_."

To quell his curiosity, he began to flip through the pages to see what he would expect when reading. Peter had always considered himself a person who was immersed in the world of literature in contrast with Kristell, who was immersed in the natural world.

He was delighted to know that there wasn't a wall of text planted onto each page, rather, there were passages separated by drawings, sketches, and diagrams of birds. There were also various notes scribbled in the margins. "There must be a whole lot of birds to fill up this many pages…." Peter said to himself. Hefting the book over his shoulder, he bid farewell to the librarian before heading back to the barracks.

**ooo**

It was her own fault, but Kristell had managed to get herself lost in the Karanese District. She herself didn't live in any of the districts as a child, and only lived in a small town near the Chlorba District with Peter.

She wandered the streets, pouting at herself, and the time of day. It was night, and completely dark save for the lamps that were lit in front of buildings. Unfortunately, it was too dark to tell which part of the wall was which, and Kristell wasn't very proficient at telling north from south.

Mumbling to herself inaudible thoughts, she stumbled upon an inn that had a few people going to and fro. Most of them seemed busy, so she did not want to disturb them. Thus, she took her gaze away from the entrance and towards an elderly man who was sitting by himself on a bench near the entrance. He seemed very content, reading the newspaper silently to himself.

"Um, excuse me sir?" Kristell asked as she approached the man.

Looking up from the edge of his paper, the old man asked in reply, "What can I do for you dear?" His voice was oddly gentle and sincere despite sounding so rasp and worn. "I'm afraid this old man might not be as useful as you think he is, especially helpin' you with yer Stationary Guard business, but I can try"

Kristell waited for him to finish his slight digression before speaking up again, "Do you know where to get to the Stationary Guard HQ from here?"

"Ah, the Stationary Guard. I can't remember how many times those guys helped us out with our kidnapping problems. There was a band of thieves near the mountains of the town, and they used to kidnap some of the orphans and demand a ransom. Poor kids, they didn't do anything to deserve that." The old man sighed, remembering past days, "But that was years ago. All those kids are grown up now." It seemed that behind those glasses of his were eyes that saw and enjoyed the essence of childhood the most. "I'm sorry, just talkin' to myself there. Go down this street and make a right. Keep going from there and you'll get there."

Nodding in reply as slightly saluted to the man, Kristell took her leave, "Thank you sir!"

"No problem youngin'! You got more important things than talkin to an old man like me, so get to it!" He waved back while returning to his paper, chuckling, "Hehehe, that girl… almost reminds me of Clara…"

**ooo**

Rivaille was leaning up against the wall of an alley with crossed arms and an ever bored expression spread across his face. He was waiting for someone, and frankly, he was getting somewhat impatient, expressing so by tapping his foot.

Lo and behold, footsteps began to echo through the alley. The soft voice Irene rang through his ears, "Early as usual Rivaille" She approached him with a leisurely aura.

"Cut to the chase" He replied snottily, "What did you call me out here for?"

"I wanted to tell you something" Irene pulled her hood down, allowing her dark brown hair to flow.

Rivaille squinted his eyes, "Like?"

"Liette's ordeal is your ordeal also" The First Lord replied, standing next to him, leaving him to wonder what her statement meant. "I'm trying to help both of you with your pasts"

He curved an eyebrow up, still not amused, "What the hell do you mean?"

Brushing his somewhat demanding demeanor aside, "The Paramount was the reason 'she' died"

The Lance Corporals composure broke as soon as he picked wind of who Irene was talking about, "W-what…?"

"He was the one who sent them to kill her…" Irene's leisurely attitude melted away into a slightly guilt-ridden angry tone. "I was too slow; if I was just a hair faster… then she would still be here today…"

Rivaille angrily slammed his fist against the wall, "Stop…Don't apologize…" Rubbing his face in silent pain, he spoke up again, "It wasn't your fault"

"_No… Tori… please….Your beautiful, clean face, it's all dirty. Blood… dirt….tears…. mud…"_

"_Do..n't… .be silly Rivaille…When I'm.. with you…. Everything is…. Clean…Please Rivaille…. Promise me… That you will…. always stay like that…."_

Rivaille's emotions were grinding into a factory of pain and regret, leaning there still against the wall. He stared at his own hands, still seeing them dipped in blood, the blood of the girl he loved. The dirt, the tears, the mud, and the blood, all of them made themselves real in front of Rivaille again.

_Drip…. Drip….. Drip_. The silent raindrops and the droplets of blood streaming from his hands were the only thing Rivaille could hear. He could smell the metallic odor of the red liquid, and taste the agony and sorrow building inside him.

Everything around him was dirty, filthy, and repulsive. He just wished all the stains would simply wash away, the stains of his past, the stains of the world, the stains of mankind. All of it, just wash away.

To stay clean, that was his last promise to her. It was one promise he intended to keep, even if it killed him.

**The Next Day**

Liette strangely found herself sleeping over a desk, books opened and strewn about. Her eyes were heavy with the need to sleep, and she could barely remember for what reason these books were for. Glance after glance, Liette soon remembered the events of what happened last night.

After the heartfelt conversation she and Nelson had during dinner, Nelson had decided to give Liette a helping hand into solving the riddle she had at hand. One of his associates dropped off a large load of ecology related books for storage. Some of them were also journals and a compilation of stories and rumors about what lied behind the walls.

Bit by bit after skimming over the words, Liette slowly and slowly remembered what they were about, and once again, she was fascinated by their imagery. Some of the journals described large bodies of water where animals larger than the titans dwelled. Other entries also spoke of lands where it always snowed, white frost covering the land every day of the year.

What struck Liette's interest the most was the large mountain ridges that rose up to the sky themselves. Tips covered with snow, bases that were too steep to climb. It all entranced her into awe.

"Wait! Could it be…. A mountain..?" Liette wondered to herself, but that idea was certainly short lived as she remembered the other lines of the riddle. Particularly the "always knowing the way home" part was the only reason why her idea was wrong.

"No…" Shaking her head in slight disappointment, Liette heard Nelson enter the study with two mugs of coffee in hand.

Handing her one of the mugs, he asked, "How is it going?"

"Still nothing" Liette replied, sipping the bitter coffee without a second thought. "The deadline is half a day away… and we still don't have many leads"

"Hmm…" Nelson replied, "Maybe you're thinking too hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't over think it. The answer might be simpler than you thought" He replied patting Liette on the head while glancing over one of the journals, "Go outside and get some fresh air. Maybe the answer will come to you then"

After giving it some thought, Liette agreed as she finished drinking her coffee. Turning her head to stare at the morning sky, "Maybe I am overthinking this" She murmured to herself as she quickly rubbed Nelson's hair before she left.

**ooo**

Peter had never found himself so intrigued by a book, and a journal by that manner. The sketches were so vivid, so lifelike. There were many things that kept his interest when reading about these flying creatures to Peter. Most primarily were their origins, and their unique features.

Never did a book once captivate him so much that he stood up nearly all night to read it. It was a good thing Kristell was a heavy sleeper, or else the constant flipping back and forth of pages would certainly wake her up.

There were probably over 50 different species that were compiled in the book, each of them had a good five to ten pages including illustrations and a brief (or detailed) description about them. He started reading through the night, and only managed to get through around ten pages worth of reading as he was self-literate. He only got a couple of hours of sleep last night. Half the time he was thinking about what new species could be waiting for him to read about.

It was intriguing to him. There was this one species of bird called a penguin. Rumor has it that they lived in cold, snowy environments, and they couldn't fly. A bird that couldn't fly simply amazed Peter. How would it survive? How can it escape from predators? Why the cold?

Those questions propelled Peter to dive deeper into the secrets of the natural world. In a way, it reminded him of humanity itself, driven on the brink of extinction by the titans. If these "penguins" could survive without the ability to fly in the frost and cold, then humans can survive within the shadow of these titans.

There were only rough sketches that didn't really make out to be much of anything. They appeared to be bulky and slow, but also seemed to have fins, kind of like a fish.

"I see…" Peter murmured to himself, "They had to adapt… " Looking at his own Stationary Guard patch, he couldn't help but smile, "And we adapted also! And we must continue to adapt! Someday, we'll get rid of them. Someday…"

Even though his short little speech was done, his reading was not. It was about time to move onto the next species of bird. To his surprise, it was an extremely common bird.

_The Pigeon: From Gods to Men_

"I am a messenger…" His wordless lips mouthed as he carefully read the paragraphs describing the pigeon.

_As I mentioned before, like the Dove, the Pigeon is considered a bird of the gods. However, unlike the Dove, angelic in appearance with beauty transcending the other birds, the pigeon is a different like. They are often referred to as the bringers of the word, or messenger bird. _

_Why? Well it's simple. These birds have the unique ability to always find their way home! Where that might be, who knows?_

_Anyway, I found that this nifty little bird has a lot of uses, especially sending messages to distant lands. What I don't really understand is how these birds know where they're going!_

_Maybe it takes a special bond, or perhaps years of training for someone to effectively use these birds as a messenger. Despite how common this bird is, these little things can travel relatively far, and high. On one of my travels, I was crossing a mountain ridge on the southern side of the Wall Rose and I saw a flock of these little troopers perched on some of the trees at the base. _

_To my extreme surprise, after I got to the other side, I saw them, perched on a little tree. Just staring at me with those big orange eyes. _

_But enough about their characteristics, let's move onto their origins. You see these birds every day perched on your roofs, but where did they actually come from?_

Peter continued to read with intensity with the understanding that he might have solved the riddle. Slamming shut the book, not bothering about the dust output it caused.

"I have to tell the rest!" He called out, sprinting as fast as he can to where Liette was staying. That was the rendezvous point she designated for everyone else in case they found out the answer. "_Finally! My way of contributing!" _Peter's spirits were very high, in hopes that he might have found a way to help out.

**ooo**

Kristell was sitting on the ledge of a bridge, watching the water from the small creek flow. Honestly, she somewhat gave up, really having no clue on what the answer to the riddle might be. Sighing to herself, "Maybe I'm just a burden to everyone" It wasn't easy to disappoint Kristell, but when she realizes that she would be useless to everyone, it gets her depressed.

"But Liette sounded so confident when she picked us…." Brightening up a bit, "And I can't disappoint her now!" With a burst of enthusiasm, she shot up, standing majestically on the ledge with her head high. Unfortunately, Kristell stood, unknowingly, with the heel of her boot nearly slipping on the edge. Without the slightest movement, she fell forward into the shallow creek.

Yelping as she covered her face from the water, she laid there on her stomach, pouting to herself about her own klutziness. "I just washed this uniform too…."

While she was busy grumbling about her recent downfall, she took notice of a familiar little bird she befriended on her way here to the Karanese District. It was a pigeon that was wading through the shallow water, staring intently at her it's head tilted slightly.

"Wait…. Could it be…the same one..?" She asked herself as she gently took hold of the bird, examining it with detail. The one she met had a black stripe going vertical up its head. As expected, her suspicion was true; it was the same bird she had seen days earlier. "It is you!" She exclaimed as she petted her small companion.

"You must be hungry! Traveling all the way here from there!" Gently setting the bird down on the ground as she herself sat on the dirt, she pulled out a small pouch, "I was going to use this for dinner tonight, but you can have some" Pouring a small bit of grain, specifically rice, she fed some to it.

Smiling as she watched it enjoy the meal, Kristell had garnered the idea that this small bird would be the answer.

_**No matter how far I go, no matter where I am, I will always know my way back home.**_

It wasn't the best reason in the world; it was a better answer than anything else. There was the possibility that the Karanese District was its home.

Quickly standing up, she dusted off her bottom, and tried to dry off her soaking uniform without avail. Afterward, she hastily paced herself to where Liette instructed if they had a good idea of what the answer to the riddle was.

"Coo!" The pigeon sounded as it followed her, perching itself on the ledge of the bridge, staring at her.

"I'm sorry little one, but I don't have anymore" Kristell shook her head as she continued on, but the pigeon did not stay put. As she pushed onward, it perched itself on her shoulder. "Wh-wha..? You wanna come along?"

"Coo!" The pigeon sounded in response.

"Are you sure? It's gonna get dangerous for you" She replied. It kind of felt as if she knew what its intentions were, almost like she was talking with it.

It did nothing except ruffle and lick its feathers. Kristell smiled, "I'll take it as a yes then!" She exclaimed as she ran forward, "Try to stay on if you can!"

**ooo**

Last night's conversation with Irene brought back some guilty memories within Rivaille. "Tori…" He murmured her name to himself as he walked through the streets of the Karanese District, hands in pockets. The experience of remembering that painful memory brought to Rivaille's attention of what his past was. He knew he couldn't run away from it forever, no matter how much good he would do for mankind, being humanities strongest soldier and all. He knew that one day; he would have to confront the devils of his past.

At this point, he had almost forgotten about the task that Irene had given all of them "Doesn't even bother to give a hint…" He said this to himself in a rather familiar tone. He was surprised that no one asked him what his acquaintance with Irene was, possibly because the recruits were scared of him, but Liette on the other hand. There were two possibilities, one was that she knew he was associated with the world of crime before, or two, she was completely oblivious about it. Knowing her personally, he would think that it was the second option.

Shifting his thoughts from his ability to make people uncomfortable around him, Rivaille suddenly found himself thinking about Liette again. "Do I really know her… that well..?" He thought back on the first time they met and up until now.

"_State your name" Rivaille said, lazily without any enthusiasm. He was annoyed that he had to do the recruit introductions today for the new Scouting Legion rookies that had great ambitions of fighting titans._

"_Liette Herrman sir!" The silver haired girl replied with much pride, saluting the Lance Corporal._

"_And where were you before you entered the Scouting Legion?" Her appearance aside interested him, but he wanted to see what her background was, "And don't say part of military training"_

"_Uhh…." Liette hesitated for a moment, but said anyway, "Military Police sir!"_

"_Oh…?" This sparked a keen interested in Rivaille as he leaned in closer to her face, staring directly into her lavender pupils, "Military Police?" The look on his face was quite apathetic, as it was dull._

""_Y-Yes sir!"_

"_Are you stupid?" He asked as he distanced himself._

"_Huh..?" Liette asked in return, unsure of how to answer his question._

"_I said, are you stupid?" He repeated._

"_I-I guess so" She replied, being bluntly honest. She swallowed the lump in her throat, growing from Rivaille's unapproachable appearance. _

_He scoffed, but no more than that, "Being honest with yourself is something tough to achieve" He said, moving on. Her response was quite satisfactory, as many of the Scouting Legion recruits were cocky, stubborn, and prideful. They would refuse naysayers such as himself, ignoring advice, believing that they alone can take down all the titans. Unfortunately, he saw many of those prideful, stubborn, and cocky men and women meet their dooms. _

_The Scouting Legion isn't about making yourself a hero. It's about showing how pathetic you are by yourself._

Amidst his trail of memory, Rivaille heard a slight plopping sound, like something wet was hitting the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of it from his spot leaning against the building nearby.

Investigating, he found that it was a white liquid substance that was dropped to the floor.

"What the hell is this?" He asked himself, examining it, but ever refusing to touch it. "White…."

_**I fear not the unknown of distant worlds, but when I am afraid, I create white.**_

_**White as pure as the heavens themselves, but as disgusting as the dirt of the ground.**_

The lines of the riddle echoed in his head as he suddenly felt something drip onto his hand. It was the same white substance, "Where..?" He asked himself as he looked up at the source. There was a flock of pigeons perched above.

"Create…. White…" He slowly murmured to himself, realizing what this white stuff really was, "As disgusting… as the dirt of the ground!"

"Ahhh! God!" He slightly blurted out, trying to search for something to wipe the fecal matter on. It seemed to be his lucky day because a water barrel was nearby.

"Excuse me sir?" If you're washing your hands in that, I'm afraid to tell you, but that water is for the horses"

Rivaille's heart froze as he glared into the water, seeing a few little objects floating here and there, "Argghh!"

**ooo**

Liette woke from her quiet nap. It seemed that she dozed off while glaring at the sky, wondering about the possibilities for what might be the answer to the riddle. It was such a nice day, she couldn't help but sleep.

"The answers to my life….rest on this riddle…" She whispered to herself, slightly frustrated that she hadn't gotten an answer yet. It seemed so simple, yet, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Think Liette…Think! What is it?" The frustration began to build up, to the point where she wanted to cry.

"_Stop overthinking it!" Norma's gentle voice spoke in her mind, "If you think too much, you won't be able to balance correctly, and the flip will send you on your bottom"_

"_What do you mean by that Norma?" A child Liette asked, tilting her head._

"_Close your eyes and clear your mind. Don't think about whether you're going to fall or not, don't think about any of that. Calm your mind, that's the key. If your mind is at unrest, then so will your body"_

_Liette took a deep breath, closing her eyes, calming her mind, but above all, she trusted Norma's words. With the count of three, Liette bent both knees and jumped._

Her eyes shot open, doing what Norma suggested those many years ago. But it wasn't just the end of the flashback that brought her to her senses; it was the cooing of pigeons. They perched themselves next to her, their orange eyes glaring at her, and all about.

At that moment, she realized something. While she was glaring around the Irene's garden, she saw a pair of eyes extremely similar. In fact, it was a pigeon's pair of eyes that she saw through the foliage of the vines and trees.

"A pigeon…" Liette smiled to herself as she nodded in agreement, all the parts matched up. "I have my answer now."

As she was climbing down from the roof, she landed on her feet wrong, "Ow!" Her ankle throbbed with pain as she remembered that she still hasn't fully recovered from the injuries sustain from the campaign a week before. Quite frankly, Liette almost forgot about that whole nightmare. So many other things had taken precedent over it that, she couldn't help but keep it at the back of her mind.

Amidst her rubbing her pained ankle, Nelson coincidentally approached her, "Well? Did some fresh air help you out?"

Liette smiled at him, despite the fading pain "I think I found my answer"

"Really? I knew it would help"

With a smile growing on her, "It's all thanks to Norma" This time she said it without any qualms.

"Liette!" Someone called out as Peter abruptly entered through the fence of Nelson's backyard.

Both of them were quite surprised to see Peter, who was trying to catch his breath from all his running. He sounded very desperate or frantic at least.

"Peter! What's the matter?" Liette asked.

"I…hehhhh, I think… he… I found the answer….heeee hoooo…."

"Yahoo!" At that same moment, Kristell came jumping in over the fence on the other side of Nelson's backyard. "Whoa..!" She yelped as her foot caught because she jumped too low.

"Ow…" She murmured as her newly gained pigeon companion rest on top of her head.

"Kristell…?"

"Oh! Liette! I think I just found the answer to the riddle!"

"That's funny because I think I found out the answer too!" Peter responded.

Liette furrowed her eyebrows at the slight coincidence, "I already found it out. The answer is…"

"A pigeon" Rivaille said, rudely interrupting Liette midway as he joined the rest of the group. His mood was extremely sour after the frightful revelation his hands had encountered a few minutes before.

"That's what I was going to say!" Everyone else replied in reaction to his butting in. It was an uncanny meeting, but as long as they got an answer, Liette was completely fine with it.

**Madrick Guild Hall**

"Oh?" Irene asked interestingly as she tilted her head at the squad that had made themselves present to her this day. Her legs were crossed to reveal a hefty portion of her leg and her head was tilted to express a slight fancy, but also seductive aura. "So you think you have the answer to my riddle?"

"We don't think" Liette responded, "We know we have the answer"

The First Crime Lord leaned forward a bit with her finger on her chin, "Oh really now?

Irene's throne room was silent for a few moments except for the ruffling of Hooters feathers.

"You are a pigeon" Liette bluntly stated, glaring into Irene's soft gaze.

She simply closed her eyes and chuckled in reply, "Correct"

Liette's heart skipped a bit as Irene replied correct, and she, including everyone else sighed with relief that they had gotten it right.

Irene held her finger out, and like a natural instinct, Hooter fluttered towards her from Kristell's shoulder and perched itself. "Though they may lack a heavenly appearance like the dove, or the ferocity of an eagle, or even, perhaps the sustainability of the chicken. The pigeon is a bird gifted from the gods."

Irene began to pet Hooter gently, "Many people managed to escape the villages in time when the Wall Maria fell. " Standing up, before homing silent again, Irene gestured for Liette, and only Liette, to come with her, "As promised, I shall bestow upon the information you so desire"

**ooo**

Irene had led Liette to her own personal study. "Please, have a seat" She said taking a seat at the small tea table by the window. "I was speaking with your Commander here a few days ago. Thank him later for giving you this head start"

Liette didn't really know how to respond as she was too anxious to find out what the Crime Lord was going to tell her.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Irene said, folding her hands, "But before I start, may I ask by chance, do you have a smoking instrument on you?"

"Smoking?" Liette asked in reply as she reached into her pouch, taking out her pipe. "You mean something like this?"

"Perfect" The Crime Lord replied, reaching forward to examine the pipe. She struck the pip against the palm of her hand in emphasis as she said, "This is one of the things the Paramount seeks from you"

"A pipe? But Roger gave this to me"

"Precisely why he wants it"

Liette was still a bit confused.

"I should have begun earlier." The tone was set for Irene to begin explaining, "By now you should know that Roger Dalton was planning on selling you correct?"

It seemed like an insensitive question to Liette, but knowing that Irene was asking a serious question, she nodded in reply.

_He wasn't always associated with crime. You see, in his younger days, around thirty years back, Roger used to be a merchant. His father had left him a small business for him to get by day by day. But it wasn't enough, his ambition was too great. The man was intelligent, and dedicated. After years of hard work, he became a rich and wealthy merchant._

_His competitors became increasingly jealous of his rising wealth and power, and thus, turned to corrupt political channels to drive him out of business. After a few lawsuits and rigged trade agreements, Roger lost everything. All of his hard work, destroyed. He was enraged, and he swore revenge on those who aided his downfall. _

_He knew who of his competitors were part of the plot to bring him down, but he did not know the names of the politicians that sided against him in the lawsuit. Thus, he fought fire with fire. Corruption with corruption. That was where the Madrick Guild played role. He sought the assistance of our guild to seek out the information pertaining to the politicians and his competitors so that he might have used it for his own gain._

_I was young at the time, but I remember clearly, my father was trying his best to avoid contracts that may have led the way to corrupt channels. Bur Roger insisted, hungering for revenge, and found a loophole in the contract with the Guild House. He threatened to reveal it, which would result in heavy fines, and for the time, we couldn't afford it. What convinced my father to accept was the money he paid us. He had used what was left of his wealth after he lost it, so desperate for revenge. That was Rogers first step into the world I see today. _

_Using the channel we opened for him, he accused all his foes for various things, tax evasion, black market deals, slave trading, bribery, all the like. He had irrefutable evidence, thanks to our excellent, but unknown spy network. One by one, he forced his enemies on their knees, and bit by bit, his wealth grew again._

_But it didn't stop there. _

_After he began to regain his position, he felt that he needed to expand the securities of his business. So he kept us on the leash. Soon, he began to conduct illegal trade and evaded taxes, much to the discontent of some of his workers and business partners. Those who threatened to rat him out were taken care of. _

_By now, his ever growing empire of corruption caught the attention of the Paramount. During this time, there were only six Crime Lords including the Paramount. Those absent were from the three districts surrounding the Wall Sina, as, the corruption had not spread as deep as it is now._

_As a result of befriending the heads of the crime world, his connections grew even larger. He enjoyed a few years of a lavish lifestyle, plotting conspiracies, changing decisions within the Council of Politicians, driving humanity towards the will of the crime._

_Thus, about nine years later, he was presented with the opportunity to steal the reins of humanity itself. _

From there, Iris ended her bit of storytelling to let it sink into Liette's mind. "Now do you know, the man whom you called your father better?"

Surprisingly, Liette wasn't extremely fazed by this. It was difficult for her to absorb, but she felt no emotional strain in doing so. "_That explains the reason why… he felt so distant…. Why he was always gone…."_

Noticing that Liette was still waiting for her to speak again, Irene added, "As an additional reward, I shall accompany you on these series of trials."

Liette was a bit confused by the sudden additional reward. Irvin didn't include that in the letter he enclosed to her. "What do you mean?"

"It means that I will help you through the tasks of the other Lords. I am taking your side in this game" Irene grinned with a most leisurely manner.

"Why?"

"Liette, there comes the day you realize that the job you loved so much, suddenly becomes your worst nightmare. And the source of that nightmare is the Paramount." Irene's relaxed tone swelled into a demeanor of sorrow.

Liette could to Irene's situation completely, but instead, every day in the Scouting Legion felt like a nightmare. Strangely enough, a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Not that she couldn't, but that she didn't want to.

All in all, that was the last major event for the day. In an attempt to celebrate, they all went out for dinner, Rivaille's tab, at least, according to Liette. Even though he didn't want to get stuck with everyone's bill, he reluctantly shut his mouth, claiming that Liette's alcohol bill would out cost everyone's meals anyway.

As Irene directed, the next district they must head towards next is none other than the Trost District. There, they will meet with the Second Crime Lord, the Lord of Greed.

That morning, Rivaille rented out a wagon and enough supplies to last them a couple of days with the funds he was allotted from Irvin's written request.

Keeping her word about aiding Liette in her campaign, Irene arrived, ready to embark. The only qualm the Crime Lord had was that Elsa was on board. Her stubborn younger sister insisted that she tag along much to Rivaille's discontent. But that only made her want to come even more.

Liette thought it was extremely strange, having one of the most powerful people in the world of crime under her instruction. It seemed too good to be true, and for some reason, she still felt that there was something suspicious about Irene. It was a small nag at the back of her mind, but if Rivaille put his trust in her, then she supposed that she could too.

"Liette!" A voice called out in the distance down the road behind them. It was someone running, luggage in hand.

"Nelson?" Liette asked in reply as she jumped off the wagon to meet her foster brother. "What are you doing?"

"I left my house… to one of my coworkers." Nelson replied catching his breath from his running, "I'm coming with you of course! Didn't I tell you I was going to help you through every step of the way?"

"Yes, but you don't have to leave everything behind, just for me" Liette tried to convince him out of it. This campaign was going to be dangerous; she didn't want to risk Nelson's life.

"Liette, you, Filla, Norma, everyone else. You guys were everything to me. We're family Liette. Your problems are my problems."

Liette couldn't help but smile and tightly hug her brother. "Nelson…" It was a feeling she hadn't felt in such a long time, the feeling of family. Slightly backing up, showing a bit of professionalism. Liette saluted to Nelson, saying with dignity,

"It is my honor, to induct you into the Private Investigation Squad!"

**A/N: Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Unfortunately, since I've been getting lazy with writing and really wanted to publish already, I kind of rushed the ending of the chapter. Just some light proofreading here and there. **

**It was quite difficult to create four separate events for the four characters in the squad we have now, but I think it all foiled out nicely. Now, if you are confused about the story so far, I understand. I intended for it to be quite complex, and I plan to do a complete recap by the end of this arc. If you do have any questions, feel free to ask in the review section!**

**I'm sure this was a great chapter, certainly much longer than usual! Anyway, I wanted to dive much more into Rivaille's past and how he became the clean freak he is now, especially since they don't really go into his past, much to my knowledge. **

**Anyway, I thank everyone who's made a review, and I thank everyone who's following or favoring my story! It wouldn't hurt to ask, but I really appreciate reviews!**

**On a final note, please give me some feedback on my story telling! I think I come up with great ideas, but I'm not the best when it comes to writing them out. **

**That's all for now, so enjoy that chapter and I will see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 11 - A Quick Intermission

**Chapter 11: A Quick Intermission**

**Makeshift Encampment: 20 miles from the Trost District**

With the substantial progress the slowly growing squad made towards the Trost District, Liette decided to camp out for the night before they proceeded. Despite her not being as trusting as she thought of Irene, it proved to be a useful opportunity for squad mates to familiarize themselves with their peers.

Nelson, Kristell, and Peter were discussing what their favorite kind of pie was, which was, not quite what Liette had in mind, but it was a start. Irene had taken a conversation with Rivaille about something she had no knowledge of, and that left her with Irene's younger sister, Elsa.

Elsa seemed a couple of years younger than Liette, but she acted around half of Liette's age around Rivaille. Like her older sister, Elsa had dark brown hair tied into a short braid that was left loose behind her back. There was a purple bandana wrapped around her neck to indicate that she used it upon occasion. Her uniform seemed very light. She wore a loose long-sleeved shirt with a belt wrapped around her shoulder to hold small weapons. Her pants stopped slightly below the knees, and her plain shoes gave the impression of agility.

Both of them sat there while they ate in silence. Liette had many questions about the First Crime Lord, but she did not want to ask a question Elsa wasn't permitted to answer to.

"If you want to ask me something, go ahead" Elsa noticed Liette's asking mood and casually let her know that she could ask to her content.

Liette was taken by surprise, as, Elsa's sense of gut was extremely proficient. To be able to just "know", or rather, have a hunch of what's going on was extremely valuable. It occurred to Liette that Elsa was Irene's most trusted and best spy, so maybe that was one of the reasons why she objected to Elsa tagging along.

Rambling on and on, Liette eventually stopped and asked a question, "Was Irene, always in this kind of business?"

Before answering, Elsa took a bite of the vegetable soup they had prepared for dinner. Liette was afraid that she might have asked something she shouldn't have, but Elsa spoke up, "No, she wasn't."

Not expecting the answer from Elsa, Liette set her metal bowl down on her lap to listen. Elsa didn't say anything further and continued to eat.

"What?" It was somewhat snobby, but she seemed rather absent of the fact that Liette wanted to know more.

"Umm….Could you elaborate?" Liette asked.

"I could…" Elsa replied slyly, as if she were a mischievous youthful child.

"Will you?"

"Maybe~" Now it really sounded like she were plotting something clever, singing it in a singsonging fashion.

Liette was a not too amused by her games, "What do you mean by maybe?"

"Can you eat my carrots for me?" Elsa requested, holding her bowl up. All her carrot chunks were clumped together along one side of the soup.

Even though she wasn't in the mood to deal with childlike shenanigans like this, Liette sighed as she scooped up Elsa's carrots into her soup, "There, happy?"

Elsa nodded as she began to talk again, "Father was the one who headed the guild before Irene. When she was a child, she lived mostly a normal life. Or so I was told"

"As you were told?" Liette asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Irene is twice as old as I am. By the time I was born, father had already died" Elsa said, somewhat casually. It was to indicate her lack of relationship with her father from not knowing him personally. "From then on, the only family I knew was Mother, Irene and the rest of the guild."

It wasn't expected that Elsa would dive this far to tell Liette her personal life, but Liette kept silent anyway, curious to know more about this mysterious woman who was known as the First Crime Lord.

"After father died, Mother was the one to take up the guild. Unfortunately, Mother committed suicide when I was five." At this point, Elsa's tone began to delve into pain, "I can't imagine the pain sister must have gone through, and every day ever since I learned of this for months, I couldn't help but feel guilty for what pain I was mostly spared of."

"Elsa…" Liette eyed Irene, who was smiling gently staring intently at the bonfire while listening to Rivaille. She had judged Irene too soon and suddenly began to feel guilty for doing so.

"She cares for her family, and she considers him family. If she wants to help him and you against the Paramount, then I am nothing to stop her." Even though Elsa had drifted into a more age appropriate speech, her childlike instincts still permeated through, "That idiot Rivaille though. He still lets the past guide his habits"

"_Past?_" Truth be told, Liette didn't know a whole lot about Rivaille's past. The only thing she knew was that he used to be part of the crime world, the world they were fighting. It seemed that every time she tried to ask him about it, he would dodge it and go onto something else.

Elsa quickly covered her mouth before turning away, "I think I've already said too much"

"Oh?" Liette replied "I suppose that's…" Her sentence was cut off by a quick squeal as Liette slightly turned her legs away from Hooter, moving her bowl in case her soup would spill.

Hooter was treading his way next to Liette, and her reaction quickly gave away that she was scared.

"Ho…?" Elsa glare turned mischievous as an idea was planted in her head, "It's just a pigeon, there's nothing to be worried about" Playing dumb was one thing Elsa was good at as she picked up the wandering pigeon. "Nothing dangerous about him at all! See?" She asked while bringing Hooter closer and closer to Liette.

"Waaah!" Liette cowered, covering her ears while lifting her knees up into a slightly fetal position. "No need to be scared Liette… no need to be scared…. Norma will shoo away all the birds for you…" she whispered to herself.

"W-wait… your serious? You're scared of birds?" Elsa realized as she released Hooter away from Liette. "Sorry…"

Liette nodded, sighing as she returned to normal, "It's fine. It's just a childhood thing that I can't really shake away."

**ooo**

The conversations that were held throughout the night seemed extremely awkward to Liette. It was understandable though, as, they had just formed. It would take time for them to get adjusted to each other and learn to cooperate as friends rather than acquaintances.

Liette sighed and silently apologized to Irene in her head. That's to teach her to judge people beforehand ever again. She was lying there, under the stars, listening to her own train of thought wander and wander.

The camp was quiet, and amidst listening to everyone quietly snore, Liette realized something about this campaign she had undertaken responsibility for. "Can I do it?" She doubted her ability to fight this organization of mankind's deepest desires. In a sense, she was scared. Not only because she was staring in the face sin in human form, but she was scared of finding out the answers.

"…_that if you were to hear your tale in full, you would go insane"_ Irene's words spoke to her as she turned her head to were Irene was sleeping. It was painful enough to not know and wonder about who she was. But it seemed even more frightful, and especially painful to know, experience, and then to wonder about whom she was.

With her mind droning back and forth, Liette herself droned onto sleep, hoping that her tired consciousness may find momentary peace.

"_Waaaah! Norma!" _

"_Liette? What's the matter?" _

_The young Liette was crying, wiping the tears from her frightful eyes as she dug her face into Norma's arms. Her muffled voice rang, "The bird! I-It scared me!" With the terrifying experience replaying in her head, Liette began to cry even harder._

"_Oh Liette, don't cry." Norma's ever gentle tone attempted to lay rest to Liette's fear. It stung Norma's heart to see Liette's teary eyed face, "If a bird ever scares you, then call my name and I'll shoo it away for you."_

"_B-but what if you're not around Norma?" _

_Norma smiled, unbeknownst to Liette that it was a painful smile, "Whenever I'm not around, cover your ears and whisper to yourself that it will be okay. And always remember to stay brave. No matter how scary things get, remember that everyone will be there to help you."_

"_Be… brave?" Liette's crying was momentarily averted as she asked about what Norma was encouraging her to do._

_She nodded with a smile, "Be brave and the birds won't want to scare you." Wiping the tears from Liette's cheeks, Norma pressed her lips softly on her head, and whispered in audible to Liette._

"_Be brave my little girl, and, even if you still feel scared, you will find courage."_

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back with another chapter. Now this one wasn't intended to be as part of the main story, rather, an event that occurs in between main events. A sort of downtime, or slice of life period you might say. The purpose of these chapters is to develop and reveal background info on new characters that we meet, and sometimes, something about Liette herself. I will be doing these kinds of short chapters in between the districts, that way to give a little bit of time to relax before the story picks up again. **

**Anyway, just a little short telling us a little bit about Irene. I know it seems a little bit out of place to include a slice of life-ish chapter, but honestly, what else would they do day to day? It's not all action or drama. They're people too after all!**

**Anyway, don't take this chapter too seriously since I wrote it on the whim, not much planning involved at all. Just sit back, relax and enjoy, and I will see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 12 - A Second Best Friend

**Chapter 12: A Second Best Friend**

**Trost District: Gate Entrance**

Liette really wasn't expecting to be back in the Trost District again, but frankly, this was the last place she was in before she was relocated to the Shiganshina District; before the fall of the Wall Maria a few months back. Some stinging memories flashed in her head, but she quickly refocused on what their next agenda was, finding the Second Crime Lord.

Sleeping quarters were already taken care of. Rivaille and Liette would take homage to their Scouting Legion quarters while Peter and Kristell will flock to the Stationary Guard barracks. Irene has agents stationed in all the districts, so she and Elsa would stay with them. Nelson on the other hand, has a business friend that he can stay with.

To her relief, everyone had a place to stay for the night. It pained her to see people sleeping on the streets, especially now that there are still refugees from the fall of the Wall Maria. While on the subject, Liette couldn't help but think about the children trio, clearly remembering their names. "Eren, Armin, Mikasa..."

Where those three's whereabouts were, Liette didn't know. She only hoped for the best for those three.

After the accommodations were taken care of, Liette took this opportunity to speak with Irene about the identity of the next Lord she was to seek.

Unfortunately, Irene couldn't answer, not because it was against the established rules, but because she didn't know who it was. "I'm sorry Liette, but I do not know the actual identity of the Second Crime Lord."

Liette was a backed by this, "Aren't you supposed to know everything?"

"The word everything is up for speculation" Irene joked in return with a slight chuckle as she poured a cup of tea. Her residence was a somewhat roomy home, established by one of her agents which were used as a secret meeting place for spies to exchange information before dispersing among the districts again. "But even I don't know a few things. If I don't know it, then I seek to know it."

"Really now?" Liette replied, curving her eyebrow in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I'm just as curious as you are Liette. Trost had no Crime Lord in time for last meeting of the Lords Counsel. So as for whom he exactly is, I know not. But judging from his title that I have heard around, he seems to be the richest man in the district." With a momentary pause to sip some tea, she continued, "It might not seem like much, but it's a start."

"The richest man..." The Trost District was indeed a district thriving for merchants and trade, though not recently with the increase in refugee population from the Shiganshina District. But overall, it was renowned for its commerce. Liette had only been living the district for a few months, and was not familiar with the merchant aspect.

Irene set her cup down before ruffling through the pages of the book she was reading before, "I would suggest you ask around the markets. Gossiping is common in the world of commerce, and what better environment than the merchants home?"

Liette nodded her head in agreement, understanding Irene's logic.

"But, you could also try the bars. "

"Bars?"

"Alcohol is a merchant's second best friend. You could probably find many merchants at bars that are moping about their lost fortunes and wealth." Irene added, crossing her arms, "They might know a few things about who we are looking for"

Without much of anything else to say, Liette bid farewell to Irene to seek out the Crime Lord. But before that, Liette couldn't help but say some last words, "Irene I'm happy that you are helping us." It seemed awkward for the moment to say, but Liette wanted to somehow quell her guilt for distrusting Irene.

Irene did nothing except for a light smile before chuckling, "Sister has such a big mouth." She joked before looking at Liette, "We all have our struggles Liette. Helping you with yours, helps mine also."

**Mess Hall Military Commons Area **

Taking what she learned from Irene, Liette decided to direct everyone as to what they might do to find out the identity of the Second Crime Lord. Their first option was the Markets. Figuring that the bars were not a place very suitable for minors like Peter and Kristell, she dictated that they go there while she and Rivaille hit the bars.

"W-wiat!" Rivaille profusely objected, "What about Nelson?" In all honesty, he did not want to go to a bar with Liette.

"I talked to him earlier. He said that he could take a look at the Contracting Office and the Merchants Hall" Liette replied. She had forgotten to tell everyone that Nelson was a contractor, someone who keeps tracks of, creates, files, and transfers contracts and shipments between clients from all sectors of society to the government. As to how he ended up with Roger in the circus, Liette knew not.

It might have seemed like a very high top job, but it doesn't pay as much as they think; according to Nelson. But he seemed very content with his job when Liette spoke with him about it; he feels comfortable managing their things. Of course, through this occupation, he often works with merchants and such.

"Then why don't he go with you to the bar and I go to the Halls?" Rivaille suggested, in a last attempt to wiggle himself out of a rather tiresome day with Liette.

"Eh..?" Liette responded with a tilted head, "I don't think so mister. You and I are going to hit the bars. Besides, you wouldn't want a young lady like me walking into one of those alone now do you?"

Rivaille scoffed as his dull eyes frowned at Liette's attempt at making him feel uncomfortable. It was something she always did to him if she wanted him to do something for her, even back in her younger days of the Scouting Legion. "Alright alright. Fine..." He succumbed to Liette's pestering because he knew that she wouldn't cut it out. As much as he despised it, Liette was his superior, and for as much as his respect for authority and discipline goes, he had to obey.

"Good! Let's get going then." Liette replied as she promptly stood up, tugging at Rivaille's collar.

With a slight sigh, Rivaille stood up also and followed Liette out of the mess hall, much to Peter and Kristell's giggling, which was quickly cut off by a menacing glare shot at them.

"Oi.. .was that Lance Corporal Rivaille?One of the soldiers from behind nudged Peter from behind.

"Uhh...yes it was" Peter replied, rather hesitantly.

"What the hell is he doing here? And was that the Silver Haired Striker with you too?"

"Yes, and he's doing some important business" He answered.

"Wait Are you working with them too?!" Another solder asked.

Peter wasn't sure whether or not to answer, and he sat there, deciding back and forth within the few seconds that passed until Kristell broke his thought.

"Peter! We better get going too!" She said quickly getting up. Apparently, Kristell knew that Peter was being pressured, so she took this opportunity to give him a hand.

Seeing the panel that Kristell had opened for Peter, he replied, "Ah.. yea..."

**Central Trost District Market Bazaar**

The market environment was a very different experience compared to Kristell and Peters disciplined military life. People were yelling all around, advertising their wares. Laughter, chatter, gossip and such were common all around.

They themselves were stationed in the Trost District for a couple of months, but every other week, they were sent to other Districts to relay messages and shipments by order of the Mayor of the Trost District.

Strangely enough, people were giving occasional stares at the duo. A lot of suspicious things can occur in places like this, and seeing the law enforcement of the district roaming about made them a bit conspicuous.

Most only glanced for a moment, not taking into particular care about Peter and Kristell.

It was quite interesting. Peter had never seen these gadgets and trinkets before in his life; it was like discovering what truly lied behind the walls. Some of them seemed to serve no purpose, which made him wonder what they were for.

Despite the curiosity growing inside him to examine the wares of these vendors, Peter reminded himself that browsing the market wasn't what they were here to do. Their job was to ask the merchants and vendors about the richest man in the Trost District.

"Kristell?" He noticed that she wasn't by his side, and looked around at the rather thick crowd that was moving to and fro in the street. "Where are you?" He asked before his eye caught her, hunched forward in front of a small stand. It seemed that she was staring intently at some of the owners sales.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as he tugged her hair bun.

"Peter! I want this!" Kristell replied, holding a necklace up. It was a simple accessory, with a green, shiny gem that was tied to a leather rope.

"What happened to your money?"

"I spent the last of it on food for Hooter!" Kristell wined, as if she were asking him to pay for her.

Peter rolled his eyes, "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you buy it for me?" Kristell folded her hands and smiled for Peter.

He wasn't very amused as he sighed, "Aren't your parents wealthy?" He asked while trying to weasel his way out of paying for Kristell.

"Oh yea, like I could ask them for money right now" Kristell replied sarcastically.

"That wasn't my point" Peter said, shaking his head before asking the merchant how much the necklace was. "_Looks expensive if you ask me..."_

Giving a slight chuckle to Peter and Kristell, the merchant replied, "Five will be fine. I've been trying to get rid of this thing for a long time."

"That's it?" Peter asked, paying the merchant in full.

"Well, you two looked cute together, so I figure a discount would be nice" The merchant whispered to Peter.

With a fitful of blushing, Peter hastily took the necklace and looked away.

The vendor did nothing but laugh as he returned to his usual routine of advertising.

"Peter? You look flushed. What's wrong?" Kristell asked, ignorant of Peter's embarrassment.

"N-Nothing!" He replied, holding his hand out, with the necklace sitting in his palm, "H-her e.."

"Thank you thank you Peter!" Kristell exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"O-Okay Kristell! You can let go of me now!" Peter broke himself from Kristell's hug, rather, timidly. "You always helped me when I was in trouble, even when we were younger. The least I could do was pay you back"

Kristell smiled while pulling the necklace over her head. The gem shone brightly with the sun, green in color and flawless to boot. Peter wondered why he sold it at such a cheap price. It clearly did not look like he knew its worth.

"_Oh well"_ He shook it off. What's done was done. But for some reason, Peter couldn't help but feel that they were forgetting something.

"_We're supposed to be asking for the richest man in the District!"_

**ooo**

Peeking through the door to the bar they had heard was a safe haven for merchants, Liette took a step inside. Most sullen merchants that were drinking didn't bother to see who entered, as, they were too depressed about their own misfortunes to care.

"Oi, hurry up and get some info already. I hate the smell of this place" Rivaille whispered a complaint to Liette as they both sat down at the counter. It was indeed apparent that the bar smelled of alcohol and sweat, but that was less obvious to Liette as she quickly ordered a drink.

"Are you even listening to me?" The Lance Corporal asked tapped his knuckles on the side of her head.

Liette shook his hand away, taking a grip of her glass, "We aren't going to get any information if you keep up that attitude. You have to relax and listen in. Gossip can narrow our suspects very quickly." Before Liette took a drink from her beverage, the bartender couldn't help but overhear.

"Suspects now eh?" He said lowly with a slight grin, leaning forward talking to Liette, "You guys aren't the Stationary Guard. Why are Scouting Legion soldiers doing the jobs of those guys?"

"We're in some downtime" Liette replied, trying to keep her profile low. "And the Stationary Guard is too busy prepping the district for another attack."

"Downtime huh..." The bartender went on, examining his just cleaned glass cup, "Still, you guys should be somewhere else. Not hanging out in a bar like this. Unless..."

A glare was shot from Rivaille as he awaited for what the bartender was going to say next, but was met with a shrugging, "Never mind"

Sliding a full cup down the counter to a drinker, the bartender continued, "So you want a little bit of gossip don't you?"

"Yes, do you by chance know anything?" Liette asked.

He simply laughed, "Little lass, I listen to people with lost fortunes ramble all day. I'm bound to know a thing or two. What did you have in particular?"

"I just wanted to know who the richest person in the District was"

The bartender scratched his head, murmuring part of what Liette asked, "Richest person..." His mouth curved up a bit as he tried to recall something, "Rich is kind of subjective if you ask me. But, I can give you a list of some rumored very rich people in the district."

Both Liette and Rivaille focused their attentions to listen carefully.

"Now from what I've heard, Eustace Balto recently hit a big business trade and he's scoring it even bigger than he already has"

"Balto?" Liette asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"You know, that noble that Dot Pixis and his squad are protecting the property of." The bartender added before crouching under to put back the glass he was polishing.

Liette nodded her head, now knowing who he was talking about. Commander in Chief Dot Pixis is the officer in charge of defense administration for all the southern districts. Liette had only met him once or twice, but she learned quickly that he was a man who had much authority.

"Some people are saying that he's getting richer because of his affiliation with Pixis, stealing military funds and supplies and such. But I don't believe that, Pixis seems like an honest man. Besides, with the fall of the Wall Maria, I'm pretty sure he has more important things to worry about." After a few moments, the bartender continued, "The next guy on the list is Lewis Griggs, the head administrator of the Merchants Guild. He's the guy that has the final say on contract fees, payment transfer fees, and market lot fees. On top of that, he also has lots of connections, so that's open for speculation."

"Just how many people are you going to talk about?" Rivaille asked, rather impatiently since the stench of the bar was getting on his nerves; more than it already has.

"Don't rush me, there's a few more that I know about" The bartender said pouring a glass of vine for Rivaille, "Calm your nerves friend. You gotta relax sometime"

"_Everyone tells me to relax"_ Rivaille mouthed in his mind as he rolled his eyes before taking a sip of vine. Vine was an alcoholic beverage that can sometimes be highly addictive. Fortunately, Rivaille wasn't too fazed by the drink and only consumed it on social occasions.

"So, who is the next person?" Liette asked to refocus back on the topic that she ever so wanted to continue with.

Continuing with his casual assent, the bartender spoke on, "Thames Verdalt I've heard has been amassing some money also."

"You mean the mayor of the District?"

The bartender nodded, "The one and only." Before Liette could ask why, he preemptively answered, "Many of my customers complain about the rising taxes on selling goods in the district. They all say that he siphons money from the revenue for himself. That's all I know though."

This continued on for about two more persons of interest. The next person was Jourdan Huson, a successful produce merchant who took advantage of the skyrocketing sales in food towards the beginning of the shortage, and made a huge profit. Possibly the quickest to rise in wealth as of recent times.

The final person of interest was Oswin Fuerguth, a member of the Security Council and in charge of military finances for the Trost District and surrounding areas. Some rumored him to be buying cheap equipment from the black market to mask the illusion of buying standard weapons, and using the rest of the money for private gain.

Each person had a viable connection to a corrupt channel, so it was difficult for anyone to tell without further investigation.

All in all, these were rumors only, and Liette believed that one of these people is the Second Crime Lord, whether or not these rumors were true. The problem was they needed to speak with each and every one of these individuals to confirm if they are the Crime Lord or not.

Liette assumed that if one of these men were a Lord, they would be expecting her at first sight.

Later that night, she called a meeting at Irene's residence explaining the situation about the multiple suspects. "Should we split up into groups and speak to them like that? Or should we all go in one?" Liette asked, wanting everyone's input on what to do.

"Going as one group might intimidate them" Rivaille noted, stirring sugar into his tea, "I say that it would be safer to go in groups assigned to our specialty."

"What do you mean by specialty Levi?" Elsa asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone, implying that he was putting everyone else down to promote his ability.

Annoyed that someone called him by his nickname, especially at Elsa, he replied, "Two of our suspects are related to Commander Pixis. It would only make sense if Liette and I took charge of these two." By the time he said this, Rivaille gagged a bit realizing what he had just said, hoping that no one noticed. It suddenly became increasingly noticeable as to how much more time he was spending with Liette. He didn't know how he felt about this. All this time, he shrugged it off as being part of his job, but for some reason, he wanted to spend more time with Liette.

"Our contracting associate Nelson can speak with the head of the Merchants Guild. The two brats can go to the produce merchant, and you and Irene can have a word with the mayor."

Kristell frowned a bit when he called them brats, but Peter shook his head, telling her to let it go.

"Wait...what happens if they opt to apprehend us?" Peter asked, considering that the Second Crime Lord might not be the friendliest of people in contrast to Irene.

"You need not worry about that" Irene spoke in her most casual speech, "My agents will keep a close watch on everyone. If anything is amiss, they will act accordingly."

**ooo**

Discerning what to do in order to get a hold of Eustace Balto, Liette figured that they speak with Commander Pixis himself. She and Rivaille had no clue as to the whereabouts of the eccentric man would be, but Liette had a suggestion. She proposed that they see an associate of hers in the Stationary Guard.

"I hope you have some sort of lead" Rivaille implied a complaint as he walked by her side.

"Don't worry!" Liette said, knocking on the door of one of the squad leaders dorms, "He's reliable enough to fill us in on Pixis"

After a few moments, no one responded. Knocking again, they were met with the same silence. Liette, somewhat confused, turned the knob of the door to find that it was open. "That's strange, is he on patrol today?" Her question was met with a loud snoring.

Rivaille furrowed an eyebrow in a frown at Liette's nervous chuckling, "Reliable enough huh?" He said sarcastically, glancing at the sleeping man that was supposed to get them to Pixis.

"Maybe he's taking the day off?" Liette responded with a shrug as she went over to wake the man up. "Urdin! Wake up! What kind of soldier sleeps in like that?"

Urdin Bachmeier was a squad commander in charge of helping the defense of the districts in case of titan attack. Unfortunately since there isn't too much to do at the moment other than strengthen the Trost Districts defenses, most squad leaders are left with nothing to do.

"Ah...stop it recruit. I'm on vacation..." Urdin drowsily ignored Liette's complaints.

"Oi! Wake up!" An irritated Rivaille pulled the sheets off the sleeping soldier. "You'll get plenty of sleep when the titans take a bite off your head."

Quickly breaking away from his sleep, "Lance Corporal?!" Urdin said as he quickly stood up, giving a salute. "Squad Commander Urdin Bachmeier reporting for duty!"

"Glad you're awake Urdin" Liette said, slightly nervous at Rivaille's condemnation.

Urdin was quite surprised seeing Liette, "Herrman! What are you doing here? I thought you were a goner ever since the campaign failed."

"Well, I thought I was a goner too but somehow, I still made it out. But, I need to talk to you about something" With that final word, she sat down, explaining to Urdin her situation as thus far.

"Crime Lords huh...?" Urdin murmured, tugging at his goatee, "And you need to speak with Pixis about one of the richies of the district?"

Liette nodded in reply to his question.

"Well, I'm not sure about his exact locations. But, it's still morning, and he usually takes a walk along the wall in the mornings." Urdin guessed, crossing his arms. "You could try finding him there"

"Are you sure about that?" Rivaille questioned, still giving Urdin the benefit of a doubt, but Liette snapped back, nudging him.

"It's better than nothing." She said, standing up to catch the Commander before it would be too late.

"Wait Liette... before you go" Urdin said, catching her attention before she left, "Do you mind if I join you guys? Since the fall of the Wall Maria, there's been a whole lot of downtime since they're still trying to create ways of enhancing the defense around here."

"Are you sure Urdin?" Liette asked in response to his sudden proposal to join them.

"I might lose my edge if I don't get out once in a while" He laughed it off. "Besides, if you're wanting to fight these guy , you're gonna need some connections. I can hook you up with some stuff"

The Silver Haired Striker couldn't help but laugh, "Come see me later."

**Southern Trost District Wall**

The late morning was quite refreshing as Dot Pixis stood there, quiet to himself, sipping from his canister of wine. "Ah... a nice day..." To his pleasant surprise, the sound of iron wire being pulled could be heard nearby. Turning to his left, his gaze met those of two soldiers that were approaching him. "Scouting Legion..." With an ever content grin beneath his mustache, he turned to greet his visitors.

"Commander Pixis sir!" Liette shouted out, saluting with Rivaille following.

"What can I do for you today Scouting Legion?" Pixis replied, taking a few steps to greet the two soldiers.

"My name is-"

"Staff Sargent Liette Herrman" Pixis interrupted, curling his facial hair, "We've met on a few occasions have we not?"

"Yes sir" Liette replied.

"Introductions are unnecessary" The Commander replied, "Now, what is it that you need from me? It must be important business if Lance Corporal Rivaille is with you"

"I would like to speak with you about Eustace Balto"

Pixis was silent as he turned the other direction to continue walking. He signaled his hand for them to follow, "Lord Balto is it? What is he the concern of?"

Liette and Rivaille followed him on his leisurely walk, "I'm conducting an investigation, and his rising wealth is becoming a growing suspicion. As, I want to confirm that it was not the result of corrupt play."

"Ah... so that's what it's about..." Pixis said as he nodded his head, "I've heard about this new 'squad' Irvin created in order to combat those rumored corrupt masterminds on the inner wall. You seem like a bright soldier Liette. I understand his reasons as to why he chose you."

Uncorking his canister, he took a large gulp of his drink and continued, "Lord Balto is a greedy man. A selfish man who indulges into many things. But corrupt, he is not."

Liette listened to him, still giving her word of doubt, "Are you sure Commander?"

Pixis laughed, "I'm sure you have your doubts, but rest assured. I keep a close eye on that man, he's harmless."

The Commander sounded quite sure about what he was saying, and Liette couldn't doubt him. "I see"

"I assume that everything about his activities has been cleared as legal?" Rivaille asked Pixis.

Pixis nodded, "I've done what I can to keep that man in check. Besides, I don't believe he has the guts to do anything suspicious while under my watchful eye."

Rivaille nodded, "Understood. Then our business here is done."

"Hold, I would like for you two to accompany me for just a while longer" Commander Pixis said, holding his arm out in the direction of the Wall Maria. Turning his head to look at the two, he began to speak again, "Two of humanities strongest soldiers stand in my presence today. But you in particular, Staff Sargent."

"Me?" Liette asked as he turned to her.

"Yes..." Pixis said, holding out his canister, "This is a big burden you are forced to carry. A nice drink once in a while will do you good"

Rivaille crossed his arms, and leaned on one leg, waiting for Liette's next reaction. He slightly rolled his eyes, not believing that he was wasting his time over something that Liette did not even an hour before.

Reaching forward to take a drink, Liette felt a sweet, but sour liquid enter her mouth. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted before, but it was very refreshing. Sighing out of relief, she began to feel rejuvenated. For once in a long time, her mind steadily felt lax.

Sliding his drink back into his jacket, Pixis laughed heartily. "For a woman, you sure aren't a stranger to alcohol. Maybe one day, we can catch a drink together." Turning back towards the Trost District, he turned to Rivaille, "You could learn a thing or two from her Rivaille"

The Lance Corporal scoffed a bit before turning away slightly from the Commander. He didn't like being compared to Liette. "I'd like to see that someday."

**ooo**

With one person cleared, Liette and Rivaille opted to seek out their next person of interest. Oswin Fuerguth had an office located at the Stationary Guard HQ towards the entrance of the District from the outside. Liette assumed that a Crime Lord didn't necessarily have to reside within the walls of the district, just in the general area.

They entered the Security Council building. It was bustling with people walking to and fro, chattering , carrying papers, contracts, small disabled arms and the like. Ever since the fall of the Wall Maria, defense agencies and resource providers have been frantically clamoring about, trying to meet the demands of the military as fast as possible.

Steadily dodging their way through the passing executives, Liette leaned slightly on the counter of the front desk, "Excuse me, but is Oswin Fuerguth available right now?"

The secretary replied with his back to Liette, organizing some files while hastily trying to keep up with the half a dozen of peoples questions thrown at him, "No I'm sorry, he's not in right now." He turned around to speak with Liette face to face, "But I can try to answer any questions that you have at the moment."

Liette's eyebrows raised with surprise as she saw who she was talking to, "Zackley?" That unmistakable messy black hair accompanied with wooden framed glasses gave the ticket away for her.

Zackley Kelsin tilted his head as he asked in reply, "Commander Liette?" It had only been about two weeks since Liette departed to the Karanese District, and three weeks since returning from the failed campaign, but he was still surprised to see Liette. "What are you doing here?"

"Commander?" Rivaille said to himself as he eyed Liette. There was a slight smile of sarcasm that crept upon his face, as, he thought it was amusing to hear someone call Liette commander. Even though she is considered his superior for the moment, he didn't take the obligation to call her commander at all.

"Well, I did want to talk to Oswin Fuerguth. But you did say he wasn't in at the moment so..." Liette said tapping her chin with her arms crossed. "I was wondering if you can answer one thing for me"

Zackley held a finger up to signal to wait a moment while he assisted another person, "What did you need?" he asked as soon as he got back.

"I heard rumors that Oswin bought cheap supplies through the black market, and used it to trick the Security Council into thinking he used up all his allotted funds. Then using those extra funds for himself." Liette explained.

Zackley rubbed his temples for a moment before sighing, "Oh dear, I suppose the rumors are getting quite out of hand"

"Out with it" Rivaille said impatiently, as he tapped the desk repeatedly.

"Well, it turns out that the manufacturing company in the Nedlay District to the north shipped us defective equipment. Some say it was due to corrupt interference with the shipping companies, so we're requesting a refund and conducting an investigation." Zackley said, shaking his head while fixing his glasses, "I think that's why the rumors began to spread."

Liette nodded her head, seeing the connections that would rule Oswin out.

"Err... Can you come back later?" Zackley requested, "I'm a little bit busy."

"Sure thing" Liette obliged, waving to her former second in command.

**ooo**

Nelson was quite grateful that the Merchant's Guild had an extremely high level of transparency when it comes to sales contracts and agreements. What made it even better was that they also had a record of income gain through said agreements as well as tax revenue designations.

To make things less complicated, Nelson requested that he see a list of the districts most wealthy men, in terms of cold money and assets.

Earlier, he had spoken with Lewis Griggs. Even though it sounded as if he were being accused for corruption, Griggs took it very lightly, stating that taxes and fees have not gone up since the year before. The proof was on paper, sealed with his signature, so Nelson took his word for it.

Unfortunately, when inquiring about the paperwork on the highest gross incomes of the Trost District, the librarian said that they were buried somewhere in the archives. The guild itself was having difficulties recently as, there has been a report of a mass amount of money being stolen from circulation, and they haven't been able to track down where it's being taken. So no one had the time to assist Nelson.

The only thing that he figured he could do was search for the documents himself. With permission, Nelson was allowed access to the archives.

"I'm sorry we can't help you for the moment, but this is the best we can do for now" The associate said as he led Nelson to a bookshelf, filled with books and loose papers. "It's a lot of stuff, so if you need to return later, just look for me."

Nelson nodded his head, "Thank you very much, but I think I'll be fine for now"

As the associate left, Nelson immediately got to work. He had a small lead, the title of the book contained the word "anthology", which was given to him by the associate. It seemed quite strange to him, since the word anthology meant a collection of poems and writings, but he figured that it sort of applied here.

After about an hour or so of searching, he managed to narrow down his search to a dozen books. Now came the difficult part. He had to go through each individual book and search for the contents himself. Enduring through hours of reading and taking notes, Nelson caught hold of something that might have just given him the identity of the Second Crime Lord.

"Wait... this is..." He murmured to himself, hastily jotting down a few more notes onto his paper. "I think I found it!"

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter, and for now, we are starting the second series of Crime Lords that we will encounter on our journey around the Walls. So? Who do you think is it? We already have a few cleared, but that doesn't rule them out competently compared to what Nelson found out. **

**I apologize if my events as of late have been rather... cloggy? I dunno, but there seems to be something wrong about my dialogues, or maybe it's my events in general, or maybe I'm just overthinking. I guess maybe because the environment so far has been calm and somewhat less action packed. On that same token though, not too much action planned for the next few chapters, but I can guarantee that you'll get a change of pace by the 4th District. **

**Also, to answer one of my reviewer's questions, I estimate around 20 chapters until the end of this arc. So it'll be a longer read, hopefully I'm up to the task!**

**Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 13 - From Five to Seven Thousan

**Chapter 13: From Five to Seven Thousand**

Elsa sighed in a wave of disappointment and frustration. Her impatience and quick loss of interest got the better of her when she and Irene tried to get a word with the mayor today.

"That bastard!" She complained in a loud grouchy voice.

As childish as it may have seemed, Irene simply smiled as she took a slow sip of her tea. "Come now sister. It's nothing to be too angry about"

"What do you mean angry!?" Elsa replied in return as she stood up, slightly slamming her hands on the table. Quickly realizing that she was making a commotion in the restaurant, she sat back down, speaking in a lower tone, "How can I not be angry?"

"You could try to be a tad bit more patient" The First Crime Lord leisurely said,closing her eyes for a moment.

Irene's second in command wasn't as amused as she was, scoffing a bit, "Patient? You honestly think anyone would have the patience to wait a month just to speak with the Mayor?"

"Now now Elsa, just because he's on vacation on the inner wall doesn't mean that we can't do anything productive in the meantime. Think of the opportunities that this might open for us"

With a curved eyebrow, Elsa inquired, "What do you mean by that?"

Irene opened her eyes, her bleak brown pupils shining with the candle light, "This gives us more time to recruit more members into the squad, thus, increasing our ability to fight back. It provides more time for a plan to formulate."

"A plan?"

"A combat plan." She replied, gazing down at the reflection of herself in her tea, "It might not seem like it now, but there will be fighting, and killing. Not only from the Paramount Elsa, but from him."

Elsa slightly gasped when Irene mentioned him, "You mean the Fourth Lord?"

Irene nodded, folding her hands, "He's very treacherous. I worry that he might try to kill Liette, even without giving her a task."

"Couldn't we simply interfere?" The lofty spy asked.

"I wish we could, but the Paramount made it clear for me not to directly interfere. I can support them, but otherwise..." Shaking her head, the First Crime Lord cleaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. Oddly enough, her dress was not her revealing slit skirt one, instead, a simple purple skirt that dropped down to her ankles sufficed in public.

Even with the eerie silence that was brought upon between the siblings, Elsa couldn't help but feel the anxiety build up inside. She knew her sister was hiding it; Irene was planning something. It wasn't just revenge against the Paramount, it wasn't just aiding Liette to finding out about herself, it was something more.

Again she wondered, are Irene's intentions sinister? Or sincere?

**ooo**

"You two brats show up here, in the middle of my busy schedule, and ask me if I'm in some sort of corrupt gang?!" The scolding voice of Jourdan Huson rang through Peter and Kristell's frightened ears.

"N-No sir!" Peter objected, trying to defend the both of them, "We just wanted t-to know if you had anything to do with underground activities!"

Huson slammed his hands on his desk, "You think that anyone who's into that kind of stuff would just blurt it out like that?! People aren't that stupid you know" He yelled, rubbing his face. Sighing out of frustration, over a simple question, he added, "Look. I don't know what you brats are doing, snooping around in this neighborhood, but the only wrong I did was that last business trade I made with the Mayor. I'll tell you that much"

It sounded as if he was deep in regret, saddened almost, but that quickly faded away as he yelled at the two again, "Alright! I told you what you wanted, now get out! My moneys going dry cause of that stupid mayor, and I don't have the time to talk to brats like you!"

After a bit of shooing and yelling from the rude produce merchant, Peter and Kristell both sighed out of relief the moment they stepped back onto the street.

"Thank god..." Kristell murmured, rubbing her aching stomach, "I didn't know how much longer I could have held it in"

Peter nervously smiled as he rubbed her back in comfort, "I would rather have Urdin yell at me. At least I know that he has good intentions behind that loud voice of his."

"HEY!" A loud, gruff voice yelled from behind Peter, "Who you callin' loud cadet?"

Peter yelped as he quickly turned around, knowing that voice like the instinct of an animal, "N-No one Urdin sir!" he saluted.

Urdin was grinning with good intent as he planted his hands on his hips, "Hahaha! Relax relax Cadet. From now on, we're comrades on the same squad" He said, patting Peter's shoulder.

"Com...rades?" Peter asked, lowering his hands in a slightly confused 'huh?'.

"Sure! I talked to Liette earlier about it and sent a notification to the higher ups." Urdin laughed cockily, standing over Peter's head, rubbing his hair.

"Wait, so that means you're gonna be one of us?" Kristell asked, unusually feeling not much nausea in the presence of Urdin.

"That's right! I dunno how I feel relying on you to watch my back, but, I'm counting on you alright Cadet?" The Squad Leader requested, holding a thumb up.

Peter nodded, still a little bit in shock and awe that Urdin joined the Private Investigation Squad.

"You too Kristell!" He replied, patting both their shoulders. Strange was a word that would describe Peter and Kristell's situation at hand right now. Urdin usually would yell and ridicule them, calling them dirty mouthed things which usually gets on their sour sides.

This was like meeting a whole new person, something that they were quite eager to proceed forth with, getting to meet the real Urdin Bachmeier.

**ooo**

One person was already recruited, but it was a pleasant surprise to Liette when Zackley approached her later that day that he wanted to join her squad. She hadn't even told him about it, and yet he knew. She figured that rumors of the new squad were spreading quickly through the ranks of the Stationary Guard and Scouting Legion.

"So you honestly want to join us?" Liette asked, gesturing by holding her palm out close to her side.

"If it's not too much trouble Commander" Zackley said in his ever polite tone. "Tell you the truth, I _hate_ my position right now. And that ass hat Oswin can go to hell" He couldn't help but chuckle nervously in hint that one of his peers might hear.

Rivaille eyed Zackley quietly before speaking up, "Oi, don't talk like that about your superiors"

Momentarily forgetting that Rivaille was a high ranking official, Zackley bowed to apologize, "I'm sorry, but the man clearly knows not how hard we actually work, neither does he care. I'd rather be in the face of danger than to admit I work under a soulless man."

"First, don't call me commander Zack. Those times have past." Liette said placing a hand on his shoulder as they stood on the road. "We've been through a lot of hell together. I'll be glad to have you with us through some more"

Zackley's face lit up as he saluted to both of them, "I thank you for this opportunity to to serve!"

"Drop the formalities, you're not going to need them when you're in my squad" Liette smiled.

Rivaille shook his head, "Ignore her, formalities are the core of our-" He was subtly interrupted by a flick to the side of the head by Liette.

"Oh quiet Levi! You're not the leader of this squad"

"Hey!" He complained rubbing where she hit. Within the moments he rubbed, his mind quickly realized how accustomed he was to Liette's presence. If anyone else did that to him, he would beat the crap out of them immediately. The only people he stayed passive to were Liette, Petra and a select few others. As much as he didn't like certain parts, or most of Liette, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her in a way.

Rivaille didn't know what that feeling was, and as he stared at her face, talking to Zackley, he saw something in her that caught his attention those many years ago when they first met. It tugged at his heart, and it felt so nostalgic, yet, he couldn't figure out what it was.

"_H-hey mister..." The voice of a girl murmured, still terrified of the most recent event that occurred to her. "T-thank you..."_

_A seventeen year old Rivaille glared at her, her frightened eyes stared back at him. "Just try not to get into trouble again." The poor girl was attacked by thieves in the alleys. It seemed that she was lost, roaming the slums. _

"_W-wait!" The called out to Rivaille, not wanting him to leave._

"_What?" He was getting rather annoyed, he had already saved the girl, what more did she want?_

_She timidly twiddled her thumbs before holding up the basket she was carrying, "A-are you hungry?"_

_To her, Rivaille looked like a common thug and lowlife in the slums, tattered clothing, depressed expression with no hint of hope for the better. Yet, he kept a rather clean hygiene for such a filthy environment, and he didn't look intimidating enough to defer her away._

_The young man sighed, shrugging, "I suppose I can accept a meal, if you insist. But here's not safe. Follow me."_

"_M-my name is T-Tori by the way..." She replied, following his stride cautiously._

_Rivaille wasn't too much in the mood to say anything else, but it was courteous to introduce himself, if only slightly. "Rivaille"_

_He led her to a small worn down house. It was less like a house, and more of a shed if said so. Though dilapidated and aged on the outside, the inside was rather clean, tidy, if above all else, very plain and worn. A table with a few chairs was planted in the middle of the one room "house". A wooden bed with a somewhat uncomfortable mattress was pressed up against the wall towards the back. _

_A stove was near the bed, but it seemed largely unused since it was so clean. The pantry was also quite empty, save for a few vegetables and some bread. _

_There was also a small nightstand and a shelf alongside the foot of his bed. A few books and an oil lamp were on each respectively._

"_Please, have a seat" Rivaille said dully, "I'll make some tea"_

_From the cupboards below the table next to his sink, he brought up a small tea kettle and two cups. The kettle itself looked very rusty, while the cups on the other hand, looked very clean, but showed signs of age and weariness. _

"_T-thank you" Tori replied, opening her basket. It was a few sandwiches and some pastries she had packed for a picnic by herself. _

_Bringing the now lukewarm pot of tea, Rivaille poured one for her and himself, "Try to drink soon, it will get cold fast." Unfortunately, he did not have much coal to spare on a few cups of tea. _

_Bit by bit, Tori began to realize the poverty Rivaille had been living in by merely looking at his lifestyle. Without saying anything, she took out a napkin and placed a sandwich on it, sliding it to Rivaille. _

_Before anything else, Rivaille began to devour it, taking large bites, savoring the taste no matter what it was. He closed his eyes, relieved that he had something to sustain himself for another day. _

_Tori didn't know what to say for the moment, and sat silent, sipping the watery and bitter tea._

"_You're the daughter of those nobles aren't you?" He asked wiping his mouth with the napkin she provided._

_Nervously, she nodded. "Y-yes. H-how did you.. know?"_

"_I've heard from a few sources" Rivaille said, drinking his own tea. He then reached his arm out to tap the basket, eying her dully with his fish eyes to ask her for some more food. She nodded. "It's dangerous around these parts. I dunno what you were doing, wandering around there. You could have been killed"_

"_S-sorry..." Tori looked down at her knees, scrunching up the ruffles of her dress, "I-I don't go outside my family's estate very much. Mother and father were out today, so I took the opportunity to explore."_

_Rivaille scoffed, "Are you stupid?" he asked bluntly._

"_Eh?" Tori responded timidly to the sudden question, "I-I don't know... maybe...?"_

_He sighed, taking another bite of his food, "Never mind. I suppose that the yearning to explore the outside world is in everyone" He said, making an allusion to mankind's desire to explore the world outside the walls. He had no interest in joining the military, neither did he care much. It wasn't like he would make a difference, as he would put it himself._

"_Umm..." Tori murmured, trying her best not to look directly at Rivaille's intimidating glare. She wanted to keep talking, the frustration and loneliness was biting her from the inside._

"_I'm not going to bite you know" He told her, reassuring that he wasn't purposely trying to make her scared._

_She looked up at him, blinking a few times before speaking, "I-I'm so lonely at home. No one wants to talk with me. It's depressing"_

_Rivaille crossed his arms, "It's not much different here" He said, listening to her talk, and helping himself to some more food. She did not mind at all, since she wasn't a very big eater._

_After about twenty minutes of chatter, Tori stood up, "U-Um... I think it's time I go home."_

"_Levi" nodded as he stood up also, holding the basket up for her._

"_Oh, y-you can keep that." She replied, slightly bowing to show her thanks, "T-thank you, it was nice, talking to you today" With that, she left without saying another word._

**ooo**

"Wait, Nelson. What do you mean you've found the Crime Lord?" Liette asked as everyone assembled for an emergency meeting called by Nelson.

"I think I have" He replied, eying the two new people that had joined their ranks.

"Ahem, everyone, before we begin" She said, calling to everyone's attention, "I would like to introduce our two new members. Zackley Kelsin and Urdin Bachmeier."

After a few comments of welcome and induction, they both took this time pay attention to the details of the meeting that was called. Liette had already explained to them her situation at hand and the reasons as to why the squad was created in the first place, so they should have an easier time understanding.

Nelson took out a few papers that were folded in his pocket, "From my investigation with the Merchants Guild, I found the highest incomes and most wealthy individuals in the Trost District."

"Really?" Elsa asked, showing her surprise as, she had always thought that Nelson was the sort of useless one in the group, aside from Peter and Kristell. This actually made her think differently of him from now on.

"Yes" Nelson replied, reading over the notes he wrote down, trying to be one hundred percent sure that he was correct.

"Well?" Rivaille said, impatiently waiting for Nelson to reveal who it was, "Tell us already"

"The richest person in the Trost District, and assumed to be the Second Crime Lord is..."

**ooo**

"_Rivaille...Rivaille...wake up..." _A quiet voice said, echoing in the lapse of Rivaille's sleeping consciousness. His opened slightly, only seeing a faint image of a girl. She was so beautiful, yet, painful to look at. His heart ached, "Tori...?" He murmured. Her hazel eyes stared at him in a gentle gaze, looking into his heart. He felt the pain buried under his emotions be lifted. Her golden hair streamed with the wind, clean and pure, just like he remembered her.

Her lips moved, but said nothing, and when Rivaille spoke to ask, nothing came out of his lips either. He looked at Tori's image, then blinked, and suddenly, she was gone. Only the image of Liette, standing in front of him, was visible, and the scenes of the streets of Trost around her.

"Rivaille, wake up." She said.

The Lance Corporal blinked a few times again, realizing that he had fallen asleep while waiting for everyone else to meet up at their designated spot. The image of Tori he saw just then, was only a dream.

"Awake sleepyhead?" Liette asked blowing smoke from her cigarette into his face playfully.

He frowned a bit before coughing and waving the smoke away with his hand, "Shut up" he responded as he leaned back against the wall.

"Well, you're lucky everyone else is just arriving" Liette said as she waved to the multiple parties that were converging at their rendezvous point. "I think people would make fun of the fact that humanities strongest soldier was sleeping on the job"

It had been a little over a month since Liette and her squad relocated to the Trost District in search of the Second Crime Lord. With Nelson's discovery of the identity of this mysterious figure among their list of suspects, they were disheartened, especially Liette. They found out that the Second Crime Lord was none other than the Mayor of the Trost District himself, Thames Verdalt. Unfortunately, at the time he was taking an unprecedented "vacation" in the inner wall.

"_Couldn't we just go to the inner wall and talk to him ourselves?" Liette pleaded, as desperate as she could ever be._

_Irene shook her head, "I'm afraid that the conservatives in the inner wall are still advocating the lock down of the central district in response to the fall of the Wall Maria. No one except high ranking officials can go in or out with valid verification. I can't even get my spies inside." She regretfully said._

_Liette moaned in disappointment, murmuring in a low sad tone, "Irvin is still in the Central District also..."_

"_Cheer up" Irene subtly said, smiling at Liette. "Try not to dawdle over it."_

"_Dawdle" Liette sounded in her head. The word was extremely reminiscent of Norma, as, she would always used to say that to Liette. Before she departed from Irene, Liette turned to ask, "How did you meet Norma?"_

_The enigmatic figurehead smiled before chuckling quietly to herself, "That is a story for another time" _

Through previous interaction between Irene and Verdalt a few days before, they arranged that they meet him at his estate. With marveled expressions of awe and wonder, they each were amazed at how luxurious this mans assets were. A large mansion sat in the middle of a sea of green grass and flowers. Gardens were sewn about around with hedges that concealed the wonders of nature behind them.

A servant greeted them at the front of the large polished wooden doors. "Lord Verdalt is awaiting your presence"

Inside was a grand display of glassware and sunlight as a chandelier dangled from the ceiling, reflecting the colors of the sun as if it were diamonds.

The large stairs went up about 10 steps before reaching another platform which split into two slightly spiraling stairways onto another platform above. On that platform was another pair of large polished doors.

Past those doors was a hallway, decorated with exquisite pots and vases with colerful bouquets of flowers. Along the walls were paintings made in fine detail and technique. Full sets of knight like armor were put on display, keeping their "guard" over these luxuries that were so lusted after.

After a while, they reached another split in the hallways with the same styled double doors at the end. The servant knocked, "My liege, the guests are here"

Following after a bit of delay, a voice called from inside, "Ah! Please let them in!"

The mayors office was nothing to scoff at in terms of how gluttonous it appeared. Fine sculptures of human busts made from an extremely rare rock known as marble were placed on stands. About three red linen fabric chairs were planted in front of a large desk with a clear glass window in place of a wall behind it.

Peter, Kristell and Nelson were all quite amazed at the displays, examining them and marveling over them.

Zackley on the other hand was quite interested in what the contents of the library of books were.

Large bookshelves encompassed both sides of the walls to their left and right as they entered, filled with books upon books, most likely unread, which was a complete shame to Zackley.

Sitting in his massive chair, Thames Verdalt was enjoying a very savory meal of seared meat soaked in a brown sauce, potatoes covered with that same sauce and a glass of wine. He smirked at their admiration to his prized collections.

"Ah! So you must be Liette Herrman!" Thames said with his mouth full of food. His voice was pompous and slightly croaky. He was a plump man, round cheeks, a short mustache and receding hairline indicated his aging factor. His round belly gave away his indulging nature and his clothes were of fine taste. "You''re as beautiful as the Paramount says."

Liette frowned a bit, crossing her arms at the ill placed compliment.

"Quite a large group you have here. I'm sure you have been anxious to be in my presence today no?" He asked cockily while gulping his wine. "You can admire all you want, but please refrain from touching anything."

With saying that, Zackley yelped while quickly sliding a book back into it's shelf.

"Yes, quite anxious... "Liette replied, unamused by his attempts at a joke.

He noticed Liette's tension, "Well, I guess without further delay..." He said dropping h is napkin over his empty plate, "In accordance with what was first designated by the Paramount, I, Thames Verdalt, mayor of the Trost District and Second Crime Lord, the Lord of Greed shall bestow upon you my task."

He sat up in his chair, folding his chubby fingers together. "I would like to ask of you to do the following-" He stopped talking at first glance of a small sparkle of light that was flashing from the corner of his eye. It was coming from the girl who was leaning forward to examine one of the sculptures. "Young lady!" Thames called out.

"W-who me?" Kristell asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes you! Come over here please"

With an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach as usual in a situation like this, Kristell obeyed. "Y-yes?"

"That necklace. How much for it? It must have been expensive for you to get it! I'm not sure what a Scouting Legion soldier would be doing with that much money in the first place but never mind! Five.. no... six... no still not enough... seven thousand! I'll give you seven thousand for that necklace!" Thames actually sounded quite desperate for it.

"Th-this?" Kristell asked, pulling the necklace over her head, "Umm..."

"If that isn't enough, how about this, if you sell me the necklace, I will give you the information that you need to move on." The Mayor negotiated.

Kristell nervously look at Liette, and then at Peter, whom bought her the necklace in the first place. Liette nudged her head towards Peter, indicating that she ask him instead of herself.

Peter smiled and nodded his in, recognizing that what they would get in return would be much more worthwhile. "O-Okay. Deal"

"Splendid!" Verdalt cried out, taking the necklace gently in his hands. "This will make the perfect gift for my daughters wedding!"

Rivaille raised an eyebrow, and suspiciously asked, "Hoo...? With your massive wealth, couldn't you have gotten her a gift instead?"

"Oh Lance Corporal my boy, this is an emerald. A rare gemstone indeed. Things like these are at the top of the luxury chain. Haha... I don't think I would have found one, even if I poured in all my assets into finding it!"

"You mean the resources you've been siphoning from circulation from the district?" Rivaille implied an accusation to the Mayor.

"Resources? What do you mean?"

"Cut that crap!" Elsa waved her outward, "We know it was you taking money from the tax revenue towards your own bank!"

"I have done no such thing!" The Mayor replied, "I haven't been in that kind of business for years. All of this wealth was a result of past events. Not recently. Besides, I would have been caught if I were doing that. Those crazy politicians and religious nut jobs are scanning Trost day and night after the fall of the Maria. They want everything devoted to defending against those titans" He shivered at the mere thought of them. "I don't know what made you think it was me taking resources from the district, but I can assure you that I don't need to."

Piping down from his recent accusation, Rivaille swallowed his ego, murmuring, "I see"

"Hahaha! You're the Scouting Legion, leave these trivial matters to the Stationary Guard" Thames said, standing up. "Now, before I forget. Please everyone, leave the room except Liette." This was personal information he was going to talk about, it was Liette's choice to reveal it after to everyone else.

Before everyone left, he told on of his servants to get the money ready for payment. Even though he was a Crime Lord, he was past the times of corrupt gain and tried to keep a low profile or else it would hurt his reputation as mayor more than it was hurt already.

"Have a seat my dear" He said before sitting back down himself. "I assume that the First Lord Irene had gone over with you a prelude to the man named Roger Dalton correct?"

Liette nodded, speaking up, "She left off, saying that he would steal the reigns of humanity"

Thames Verdalt nodded, "Before I begin, do you have a pip shaped smoking instrument?"

Again, she nodded in reply, reaching into her Scouting Legion jacket to take out the pipe Roger gave her.

"Ah yes." He said, taking the instrument in has hands. "A fine pipe indeed. Crafted by masters, crafted for the rich. Only a noble deserves the right to wrap their lips around this." Giving it back to Liette, he continued, "My dear, this item in your hands, is evidence of a great theft, possibly one of the greatest thefts to ever occur in our history behind these walls. A theft done by none other than Roger Dalton, and his accomplice Norma Koch, in a successful attempt to steal the plans for the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear."

_I shall start a bit earlier than this, however. Now, Roger was given an opportunity, like said before, to take the reigns of humanity. A task, given by the First Paramount Lord, of the first Court of the Lords of Corruption. Liette, do you know how your three dimensional maneuver gear operates? Of course not. They develop it, improve it, and keep what they know about how it works in secret. Why? Well, it's quite obvious. To keep it away from the hands of people like me, or the Paramount. _

_These devices are the only means by which humanity can fight against the monstrosity titans. If the corrupt lay their dirty hands on these tools, they have the ability to produce their own. The Military will have no choice but to bend to the will of these forces, because without it, how else would humanity someday find freedom? _

_Rogers incentive to agreeing to steal the plans was his unquenchable ambition. He wanted to attain more and more power, wealth. He wanted all to speak his name in reverent tones and terrified whispers. _

_Through extensive surveillance and espionage, they had discovered the potential lab in which they developed the 3DMG. Shortly after accepting this waver at greatness, Roger was introduced to a lofty thief by the name Norma Koch. She was well known in the world of the underground for her great agility and infiltration techniques. She was the perfect candidate for this operation._

_The terms of their agreements was that each of the Lords who contributed money, information, spies and the like towards the operation were each given a portion of a contract. Roger and Norma were given bigger portions because they would be the one's doing the main part of it: Getting in and getting out with the plans. If they were successful, and undetected, they would get to production immediately only their own brand of cheap 3DMG's to drive the Military to its knees. Then raise prices to gain much more profit. _

_As their portion of the contract, each Lord would be given a percentage portion of the profit and a few benefits based on contributions. However, if a Lord dies due to any reason, their portion of the contract will go to the Paramount. Remember that this took place over twenty years ago, so it only applied to those who were crime lords back then. Unfortunately not to me, since I was only recently recognized as one. _

_As the day approached were they would commence the operation, they succeeded. They succeeded in stealing those invaluable documents, but their theft did not go unnoticed. Mere days after the Military had already begun an investigation led by Dallas Zackly, the current leader of all three Military Branches. As a result, they deduced that their prime evidence of this theft, was a smoking pipe that was missing. _

_To little to their knowledge of the importance of the pipe, they had already created a chest to keep the the secrets safe, and a key out of the pipe. The lock on the chest was created using a special mechanism in which the key was one of a kind, and impossible to lock pick. _

_Roger had anticipated that they would not go unnoticed, but he did not anticipate the pipe. Thus, as the prime suspects, he and Norma went on the run, migrating from district to district before they found a suitable place to hide the plans. _

_Norma suggested that it was not safe to do any sort of production until the Military's investigation ground to a halt, and thus, they hid the plans somewhere. That chest still lies somewhere, still yet to be opened. _

"That is all" Thames Verdalt folded his hands once more, leaning back in his chair, the fat on his chin clumping up.

Unlike Irene's story, Liette was actually trembling as she held the pip tightly in her hands. She was holding the keys to humanity. It felt like such a heavy burden to carry, and it felt as if she were going to collapse if she kept thinking about it.

"Wh-why wouldn't the Paramount have just killed me already to get this?" Liette asked, raising her head, staring with bleak and empty eyes.

The Mayor shrugged, "I wouldn't know, maybe it's because he doesn't know the location of the chest? I've never actually met him in person. The information they relayed to me was in the form of these papers." He said sliding them to her, "You can keep them. I have no further use of them."

Liette took the papers with shaky hands as she slid the pipe back into her jacket. "_That's right. Roger and Norma died years back. That must have meant that they never revealed the location of the plans to anyone._"

Later that night, Liette thought about it a few hours after as she was lying down on her bed. "_Wait... but he said it happened before I was born. But I clearly remember that we were still on the move in the circus. The Military __should have given up if they couldn't capture Roger and Norma within a year. So why? Why wait so long to dig up the plans? Why wait until you take the secret with you to the grave?" _There was something completely amiss. After more pondering, as she went out for a walk, Liette came to a conclusion.

"_The contract... those affected will be given a slice of the cake. If they die... then it goes to the Paramount..."_

"_Could it be possible that the Paramount was waiting to kill off each of the contract holders until he only remained?" _She said to herself out loud.

"Yes" A voice said, while the shadow of Irene faded through the dark streets. "That was how my father died."

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter, more focused on Rivaille's past. Since there wasn't much information about him other than living in the slums for part of his life, I made up a little something to add some depth to him. Don't worry, every character will get significant amounts of screen time (Or at least I hope, but it depends on how everything goes) So as to wrap up this chapter, please don't forget to leave a review, they would be greatly appreciated! All in all, I'll see you guys next time and enjoy the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14 - A Nostalgic Aftertaste

**Chapter 14: A Nostalgic Aftertaste**

**Satastor Road – 14 Miles from the Trost District**

The horse ride from the Trost District was unusually quiet for Liette, mainly because she was lamenting on the situation that Thames Verdalt revealed to her a few days before. Not only that, she had her mind on what Irene had shared with her. Irene's father and mother died at the hands of the Paramount.

"_I never told Elsa this, but mother didn't commit suicide out of grief." Irene's voice tensed up a bit as she sighed. "The true reason was that she wanted to protect Elsa and I. The Paramount said that terrible things would happen if mother did not hand her position down to me. At the time, it was impossible unless the guild master died. Mother's voice was so full of fright, of fear. She told me shortly before she died to never trust the Paramount." Her light feet stepped as she turned away, "It's been years since then, but I still get shivers when I hear mothers voice in my head."_

Liette was so occupied in her mind that she did not notice that everyone was stopped. When she turned around, she asked what everyone was waiting for.

"Liette, there's a fork in the road" Nelson pointed out from the wagons behind.

Indeed there was a fork in their path. Incidentally, there was a sign posted at the middle, holding up the names of each road. One read "Vespis" and the other read "Florisa". Holding up her crudely drawn map, Liette was about to say Vespis was the way to go in order to reach the Chlorba District, but the name Florisa echoed in Liette's mind.

It rolled off her tongue and tickled her cheeks to say, leaving the feeling of a very nostalgic aftertaste. "Florisa" Liette said, turning the reins of her horse on the rightward path.

"Wait!" Rivaille said catching up to her, followed by everyone else, "We're going the wrong way you know" He said with slight sarcasm, knowing that she knows they were going away from their destination.

"We're taking a slight detour" Liette replied, keeping her eyes forward, her heart racing and her mind thinking about nothing but the word "home". Faster and faster she rode until far off in the horizon, from the plains and trees scattered about the scenery before her, a small town began to visibly appear.

At that point, Liette kicked her horse into full speed, leaving everyone else behind.

"Liette!" Nelson called out as he tried to speed up the wagon to catch up with her, but Rivaille cut him off.

"Stay at pace, I'll catch up with her" He said speeding up also. "_What is that idiot doing?"_

_**ooo**_

Liette kept riding and riding until she eventually reached the outskirts of the town. Hastily slowing down, her eyes caught sight of an unfamiliar, yet, strangely dear scene. The town was small, but much larger than she remembered. Many new buildings, revamped streets, vendors, shops, institutions, so much had changed in fifteen years, Liette couldn't stomach it properly.

She trotted down the street in silent disappointment. People who were walking the streets, tending to their own business, paid little attention to her except for a quick glance of surprise to see a Scouting Legion soldier in their midst.

"Liette!" Rivaille called out as he caught up to her, "Why did you leave everyone behind?" He asked as he trotted to her left.

She didn't say anything in reply, and instead, looked up at a building at the end of the road. It was more of a plot of land surrounded by patches of dirt and grass. The building was old, worn, but still in usable condition.

"Oi, dimwit. Are you listening to me?" The Lance Corporal demanded as he leaned to his side, about to shove Liette. But when they hit the entrance of the building, she suddenly stopped and dismounted her horse.

Still silent, she opened the door. Her mouth was pursed together tightly, viewing the sight in front of her with the eyes of a child. It was a large room, empty save for a few pieces of dusty furniture. The windows were bare, and let hazy sunlight through.

Her steps sounded like rocks hitting the bottom an empty chasm, only leaving a chilling echo behind. Through the hallway, Liette could still hear the sound of laughing and screaming children, mocking their runs of make believe games. The echos stopped when she planted her feet in front of a particular door. Five rooms down on the right side of the hallway on the eastern wing of the orphanage. With a sigh of guilt ridden sadness, she tightly gripped the rusty door knob, and opened it, only to stir up a typhoon of dust and age.

Liette coughed a bit, making her way to open the window to air out the room of her early childhood. Even though she could only vaguely remember it, this whole building served as her home for her.

Glaring out the window, she expected to see a courtyard of playing children, running around in the field of grass and flowers that were so well kept.

Instead, to her sadness, barren leaves tatter over what used to be luscious field of grass. Only yellow grass and the remains of the colorful flowers that once reflected the light of the sun in a bask of Spring radiance were left.

Her mood soured, and then drifted to sorrow as Liette turned around and pressed her back against the empty wall.

Sighing outward, she slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees in a silent deprivation of emotional structure.

"_All of it... gone..."_ Liette's silent sobbing was subtly interrupted by light footsteps. Her teared eyed face looked up and to the right towards the doorway, only to see Rivaille standing there, with his arms crossed and leaning on the side.

His face was non nonchalant as ever, but his eyes showed a small bit of compassion as he pushed forward, and dropped down, sitting with Liette.

"Everyone's looking for us" He said bluntly, not even showing any hint of concern apparently. His head was pressed up against the wall.

Liette knew he cared on the inside, "I know" She said wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Rivaille quickly stood up, realizing how dusty the room was as he dusted off his pants. "Is this where you Clara and Erick grew up together?"

It wasn't like Rivaille to show his concern like this. It puzzled her, at the same time, made her feel cared for, "Yes. That's why this place is so special to me"

Here now, Liette was sitting in he room, her home of an orphanage, in the town she grew up for her childhood.

The town of Florisa used to be a small rural town, but during the decade preceding the fall of the Wall Maria, and especially after the fall, the population and urbanization of the town spiked somewhat dramatically. Some of the sites and fields Liette used to play in were gone, paved into streets, roads, buildings and landmarks. Many buildings she was once familiar with were most likely torn down, changed into newer more structurally sound ones.

Liette wasn't even sure if some of her friends from back then were still even around. It's been nearly fifteen years, she wasn't sure if anyone would still remember her, especially since she could only vaguely remember anyone outside of Clara and Erick.

"Let's go, everyone's waiting for us" Rivaille said, taking careful steps as to not bump into the dusty walls.

Without saying a word, Liette complied.

**ooo**

Everyone was waiting for them wondering where Liette had run off to.

"Liette what is this place?" Elsa asked, slightly annoyed at the fact that they strayed off course.

Without responding for a moment, Liette opened up her tin container of cigarettes, and lit one. "This place is..." she murmured before blowing out smoke, "My hometown"

Indeed everyone was interested, but out of the corner of Rivaille's sight, he caught whim of Irene, nodding her head subtly at Liette's statement. He wondered what was going through her head, as to hint that she might have known something about Liette beforehand. There might have been something more behind this event, but Rivaille kept silent, continuing to observe his friends behavior.

Nelson's persona lit up brightly as he remembered, "That's right! This was where Roger picked you up!" It was many years back, but Nelson was naught but a young teenager at the time.

"Mmh" Liette mumbled in agreement quietly, her eyes trying to look away from any potential conversation that might have concerning the sensitive topic that consists of Liette's past.

After sifting through Florisa for a bit, Liette had found out that the orphanage was abandoned a few years back ever since Pastor Clement disappeared. From then, the orphans and helpers all migrated to different districts, and the building was all that was left.

She asked if anyone still owned the plot of land in which the orphanage was built on. Not many people knew, some claimed that it is still under the Pastors ownership, and that if Liette and company wanted to use the building, none of them would object.

After a bit of thought, Liette figured that an HQ was necessary for the squads operation. Since things could get extremely dangerous, she wanted to have a place where those who aren't fit for fighting could operate while still contributing to the squad. It was out of genuine concern for Nelson.

Before anything else that the group did, Rivaille spoke up. "Everyone hold" He said pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket before taking off his jacket and handing it to Peter. He wrapped the handkerchief around his face to cover his mouth, and pressed forward towards the window. With a hefty force, he opened the window, a cloud of dust promptly escaping. "We're cleaning today" His muffled voice said.

**ooo**

Most of the squad thought it was extremely strange that Rivaille wanted to clean up the building first thing.

"No wonder why that idiot brought all this cleaning supplies" Elsa complained as she pushed her mop forward, grunting and mumbling complaints in between her yawning.

Irene kept a content face as she too took a mop, "I suppose it comes in handy in times like this. You know him better than that Elsa."

"I know I know, but still. Does it kill him to see things dirty?" She asked insensitively in return.

Elsa's older sister smack her on the head lightly, disciplining her about being considerate "It hurts him far worse than death to see things dirty"

In addition to that statement, Irene continued, "But cleaning is the one thing that makes him happier than anything else in this world"

Thinking about what Irene said, Elsa felt slightly guilty, remembering what Rivaille's been through. "I suppose..."

"Oi brat!" Rivaille called out at Elsa, pointing to a spot on the floor, "You missed a spot"

"I know I did!" She snapped back, working faster, "I'm not blind ya know?"

Throughout their cleaning and renovating, Peter and Kristell discovered a threshold of old furniture that they could use. It was all huddled up in the attic, and wondered how the old wood ceiling could even support that much weight.

Chairs, tables, bookshelves, bed frames, trunks, nightstands, and the like. It was a lucky stroke that most of the squad was physically fit, or else it would take them a very long time indeed to get the furniture down the stairs and into the right places.

But the most puzzling thing that struck Liette's mind was, "_Where did all this come from?" _This stuff looked rather expensive, and the caretakers that work around here could have used it for profit. She could barely remember, but if she recalled correctly, Pastor Clement came from a rich family, so it could be possible that he was given all this furniture as gifts. "_Pastor..."_ Liette murmured to herself.

He was a gentle man, always happy, watching the children smile and laugh. She wondered where he was, or whether or not he was still alive.

It was unfortunate to think about, but Liette sent her gratitude to him, no matter where he was. Before Liette knew it, she almost slammed into the wall amidst her thinking, and with a powerful jerk backwards, the drawer of the nightstand she was carrying slid open, revealing a white envelope.

"Oh?" Liette wondered as she took upon herself to see what it was. It was a letter, a short one in fact.

_I see to it that if you are reading this letter, I am most likely gone, or dead. To you who is reading this letter, the orphanage is also, most likely abandoned. I have spent many of my years caring after these unfortunate children who know nothing of themselves. I was happy. Up here in this attic is a collection of furniture that I have received from friends and relatives, if you wish to be so kind, please grant this old man one wish, please use it to better this world. As much as I love to see the smiles of children when they play and laugh, it saddens me dearly to know that these angels have come from the darkness of human desire. _

_Sincerely _

_Clement Devenne_

As she read, Liette couldn't help but smile warmly as she stuffed the letter into her pocket and continued on. "_Pastor, always so kind, so loving. I wish I could thank you, at least one more time"_

With the final chunks of wooden furniture being put into place, Liette officially declared that this would be their place of operation until their goal was achieved. It felt nostalgic to her, using her home as a placeholder to help her in, possibly the most important sequence of events in her entire lifetime.

No one objected, but the question was brought up about who was going to reside at the HQ. Liette herself wasn't sure, but she took it upon herself to ensure that more will join their ranks over time.

If the map says so correctly, their place of operation is in between the Chlorba and the Yalkell District. It proved to be a great advantage because they would have quick access to each of the inner districts, and the two remaining districts along the Wall Rose.

**ooo**

Despite just settling down in their HQ, Liette declared a recess, in which she took this time to roam around town, to see if anyone she knew was still residing.

Visit after visit, her inquiries were met with a subtle no, or an angry I don't know you, or a reluctant shake of the head.

Her string of disappointment kept stretching until she stopped at a particular door. There was a peculiar odor of fresh flour and baking bread, yet, the exterior of the building was very unfamiliar. It was not until after she knocked that she saw a familiar landmark to her left. An oak tree, old, but strong. Its leaves green and fresh to show the youth of spring. "_Esther's bakery..."_

Esther was a young woman who owned the bakery down the street from her orphanage. She Clara and Erick always used to use the money Pastor Clement lent them to buy themselves treats from Esther. There were some unpleasant memories of Esther disciplining Clara and Liette for trying to run off with more treats than what they paid for, but they lingered as Liette suddenly became nervous.

It was somewhat exciting to see someone you have not seen in over fifteen years. From the smell of it, it seemed to her that Esther has not changed at all.

There were footsteps, and then a slight pause before the door opened. A young girl, possibly around the age of seven or eight stared up at Liette with a slightly confused face. "Can I help you?" she asked in a naïve tone.

"Yes, is Esther home?" Liette asked with a smile, leaning forward since the girl was so short.

Again the girl tilted her head, "Mother! Someone's at the door for you" She called out, running into another room.

After a few moments, an older woman, who looked a few years older than Irene came from the room that the girl just disappeared into. "Can I help you?" she asked with a voice that was very different from the one Liette used to hear scolding her many years back.

"Esther?" Liette asked, glaring intently at her, and then at the girl hiding behind her, peeking slightly.

"Yes, do I know you-...?" Her voice sharply went up a pitch as she realized to whom was standing at her doorstep. "Liette?! Little Liette?!" She exclaimed as she sprang forward, reaching for Liette's hand to examine her closer.

"Y-yes, it's me Esther. Little Liette" Liette replied, chuckling lightly, not being able to contain her excitement. Little Liette was her nickname when she was a child since Liette was so short as a young girl. Not so much the case now since she stands a head taller than Rivaille.

"M-My god!" Esther burst out as she dragged Liette into her home, "Please! Come in! Come in! It's been years since I've seen you. My you've grown into such a beautiful young woman!"

Liette took a seat in the living room. Even though the facade of her home changed dramatically, the inside layout was still so familiar, that Liette could retrace the steps she took in her childhood.

Esther came out with a tray of baked goods and some tea, "I still can't get over this" she said, taking a seat across from Liette, pouring tea for the both of them. "You were the last person I expected to see knocking on that door"

With a smile, Liette nodded, "I suppose we've both had our surprises for the day"

"You've grown so much, I can barely recognize you." Esther added, "How have you been? I'm sure the Military has been treating you well?"

It was inescapable, the uniform of hers, "It's been treating me just fine" Liette replied, gazing about, "The bakery surely has changed hasn't it?"

"Oh that's not the only thing that's changed" Esther said, wrapping her arms around the girl from earlier, she was sitting there, nibbling on one of the pastries."Liette, this is my daughter, Candice. Candice, this is Liette. She's an old friend of mine"

"Pleased to meet you" Candice replied before wiggling her way out of her mothers arms and into a different room to avoid Liette's gaze.

Esther couldn't help but laugh, "It feels like only yesterday. I remember when you and Clara tried to take off with some extra tarts, and I whacked the both of you in the heads. Speaking of which, have you met Clara and Erick recently?"

Liette gagged on her tea, coughing to release the warm liquid caught in the pipes of her throat. Her hand was clutched over her mouth, and her eyes looked away, not wanting to say anything. "I-I have..."

Her old friend was not oblivious to Liette's sudden change of mood. She understood that something terrible happened, and Liette didn't want to talk about it. It was a sign that she was withholding something, a little tip that Esther picked up when scolding Liette as a child. "I see..." she said, leaving the conversation at that.

Seeing the gap the Esther had opened, Liette changed the topic. "Um, Esther, do you know what happened to the Pastor?"

The baker was quite silent, shaking her head. "One day he was here, and the next day, he was gone. Everyone was looking for him, and nothing."

"How long ago was this?"

"I'd say five years back. And a year after he disappeared, the orphanage closed down."

"I see..." Liette replied, helping herself to one of the tarts that Esther provided. She bit down, and immediately her mouth watered at the sweet taste of the fresh bread and fruit jam. It was almost like it was an instinctive reaction. It was delicious, but beyond that, it was nostalgic. Fifteen years since she had a taste of Esther's baking, and it made her sigh out of happiness to sink her teeth into it once more. From there, she was left with the taste of her childhood, lingering in her mouth.

Liette couldn't help but smile as she looked at Esther, who was also smiling. Beginning with another word, she and Liette started conversation after conversation that would eventually last a few hours.

**ooo**

_Zhhhhhhhhh..._

The shrill buzzing of insects echoed through the forest outskirts of Florisa as Elsa squatted, leaning her head downward to examine a beetle. It was crawling slowly through the dirt, and she was quite amused by watching it walk around like that. As her rather inconsiderate personality would show, she was lightly poking the poor bug with a twig.

"Watcha doin there... Elsa was it?" The gruff voice of Urdin sounded as he leaned forward to examine what she was staring at.

"And what if it is?" Elsa questioned in return, ignoring him, staying suspicious of the man in case he meant ill intent.

Urdin backed off a bit, grinning at her harsh nature, "Just trying to make conversation. Is all" he said, crossing his arms as he still glared down at her. "What are you poking at there?"

"Well, if you really want to know. This bug looks like it has wings, but it won't fly" Elsa pointed at the beetle who was still crawling through the dirt.

"Let me see" Urdin replied as he squatted down too. "Well that's because it feels safer on the ground. You're always poking at it with that stick that it's scared if it takes flight, you'll go up and snatch it out of the air."

Heeding his advice rather reluctantly, Elsa took a few steps backward and watch the beetle from there. After a few moments, it opened the shell covering its wings and began flapping. To her bright expression, it took off and swiveled about.

Elsa began smiling like a child, and turned towards Urdin who was grinning back. In a gasp of embarrassment, she turned away and wiped the smile off her face, "S-so how did you know it was doing that?"

Urdin couldn't help but laugh as he bit down on the piece of barley he was chewing, "We had a whole lot of beetles back on the farm when I was younger. Always used to collect those little critters as pets." He sat down, crossing his legs as he remembered more simple times as a child.

The girl stared with interest, asking, "Can you tell me more?"

With a rustic stare and an eyebrow up, Urdin asked, "Oh? I thought a few seconds ago you wanted me to scram?"

"J-Just tell me already!"

"Hahaha!" The mans laugh bellowed with amusement as began to speak again, "Well... We should go explore the field first. I'll talk about them as we see them" It was a very funny feeling for Urdin. This reminded him about the times he and his younger sister went exploring out in the fields as young siblings.

"Was life in the fields hard?" Elsa asked, tapping on the petals of a large sunflower plant.

"The works tough, but you get used to it. Some people have it lucky, being born in towns and cities and all. You're quite fortunate to be like that." Urdin said raising a finger up for a small red black dotted bug to perch on. "Hehehe. I remember going through fields like these with my younger sister"

Elsa noticed that his tone became quite bittersweet, as she inquired much to her bluntness, "Did something happen to her?"

A light smile crept across Urdin's face as he began to slightly tear up, "I just miss her is all. I wonder how she's doing back home"

The spy couldn't help but gape her mouth slightly open at the misleading tears. It occurred to Elsa that Urdin cared for his sister very much, so much to the point of tears at the mere thought of being separated for so long.

In a sense, Elsa slightly related. Nagging and nagging at Irene to tag along.

"_It must be tough to be an older sibling..."_

**ooo**

Within the confines of Liette's orphanage was a small shelf of books that Zackley had decided to take a small indulgence into. Zackley had always been a knowledge seeking individual. He spent most of his free time sifting through books, sticking his nose through shelves and his body through library doors.

Kids used to tease and make fun of him all the time, but he always replied to them, "I'll find a way to get rid of those titans!"

Of course, he was always met with doubt and skepticism with the reply of, "How? How can one person change the world?"

These words always stuck with him, and that was which drove him into his studies on the titans. People often compared him to Major Hanji Zoe of the Scouting Legion, both of them were quite crazy about titans. Though, he can't deny that Hanji's eccentric and quirky personality has somewhat rubbed off on him.

There was a gap in the bookshelf where he just pulled out, and interestingly enough, Irene was sitting at one of the tables, flipping through pages in a silent manner. He was quite surprised, not knowing the womans presence sooner.

He continued to watch her from afar before she spoke up, "You don't need to be so discreet"

"_Keen sense of detection..."_ He thought to himself before stepping out with his hands up, "I'm terribly sorry for spying on you"

"Oh please" Irene chuckled, looking up at Zackley. She found it amusing at the thought of someone spying on her, as, she was the master of spies. "So what can I do for you today Mister Kelsin?"

Zackley took the obligation of sitting down across from Irene, "Nothing, I was just interested in these books."

"Are you sure you didn't just want to start some conversation?" The First Crime Lord replied, licking her thumb to turn a page.

The book worm hadn't considered conversation, as it was sometimes a foreign concept as it was a day to day tool essential for functioning in society. Sometimes he was completely fine to take some time to chat with someone, another day he might be a mute, not wanting to talk with anyone and instead, submerge himself into the world of words. "Perhaps, but that wasn't my primary goal. More of, an accident. I had no idea you were up here as well"

Irene nodded, "I see. I suppose I could notify others of my whereabouts more often. I'm all too used to working in secret."

"I know that feeling" Zackley replied, "I used to always sneak around books from the other children around town to evade all their teasing."

"You are an intellectual as well as a soldier?" Irene asked, quite impressed by his balance of strength and intelligence.

"I am more of an intellectual, but I do fare well against titans"

"Intriguing" She said, "As a fellow intellectual, could we strike up a conversation about you?"

Zackley began to laugh, "Not many people ever want to find out more about me" He said, closing his book. "Well, I figure I should begin with my family..."

_Both my parents were doctors in the respective fields of medicine, my mother, and surgery, my father. They weren't home very often, so the servants usually took care of me. I had no friends, so to help the days pass by, I turned to books, and soon after, they became my friends. _

_As I grew older, the more and more I tried to get more I tried to interact with other people. Sadly, most were rather intimidated by my polite speech, or rather, taking it as a joke, the kids bullied me by saying I'm wasting my life away._

_Not withstanding the abuse, I cowered and turned to my "friends", the books. Every time I felt this way, I always escaped to my books. They were my last resort, they were all I could turn to. _

_However, one day when I did this, I stumbled upon something interesting. Somehow, I found myself in the depths of my fathers study, where entry was forbidden._

_On his desk was a notebook. It was his journal, and I believe that had forgotten it somehow. I know it was impolite and immoral to look, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I began to read. _

_I don't remember much, I remember he wrote down a few items relating to the titans. There was one phrase that I could never forget. _

"_That one man, who saved hundreds from the plagues. He knows the answers behind the titans."_

_There was a name inscribed with it, but I couldn't remember what it was. _

_I found it weird, that the days following, I could not take off my mind about the titans. I just couldn't._

_When I asked mother and father about it, they told me to never mention the titans again. I felt that something was wrong, and I was right._

_Days after, both mother and father disappeared. No one knew what happened to them, and I still have no trace of what happened to them._

_Don't ask me how I felt about it because honestly, I don't really know how I feel about it. I was never close to mother and father, and even though it's been over ten years, I don't know if it's too late to begin._

_Perhaps if I were to find them one day, we could start over again, but until that day, who knows...?_

**ooo**

"Coo! Coo!" Hooter sounded happily as he flapped his wings perched on a table next to Kristell who was feeding him.

Kristell was enjoying the quiet afternoon with her partner pigeon at some public tables, however, there was something on her mind that was trying to keep her from enjoying the day. It was the thought of returning home that kept her mind pacing around and around.

"The Chlorba District is next Hooter... Do you know what that means?" She asked her friend.

Hooter simply tilted his head before ruffling his feathers.

"Yea, that's right. The family's probably there too, and I'll have to see stepfather again." It seemed like she wasn't very thrilled a whole lot about it, and she tucked her chin into her folded arms and leaned down onto the table, glaring at her friend peck at the seeds laid about on the table.

There was a stinging pain in Nelsons arms, mainly from the moving of the furniture from earlier. Nelson wasn't the most physically fit in the group, and he even felt rather embarrassed that Liette had to help him out. He sighed gladly while shaking his head as he walked down the street. He was quite surprised, as, he never realized that the small girl he called his younger sister would rise to be one of the strongest mankind has ever known.

As he was busy slightly sulking over his physical weakness, he took sight of Kristell, seemingly sulking as well with her head down on the table.

"Kristell...? Is there something wrong?" He asked as he approached her.

"Hmm? Oh, Nelson..." Kristell replied raising her head as she shook no, "Nothing, I was just putting my head down."

"Are you tired? Do you need to get some sleep?" The young man asked, showing his concern to one of his fast friends.

Again, she shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you"

"What are you doing, sitting here alone with Hooter?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to enjoy the day" Kristell replied, using the back of her index finger to caress her pigeon.

"Eh? All by yourself? That seems rather lonesome don't you think?" Nelson said, taking the liberty to serve as company for Kristell. "Being alone is a terrible feeling if you think about it. I don't want anyone to experience that"

With that, Kristell began to feel a little bit better, resting her hand on her chin, "Did something happen for you to think that?"

"Well... that's a little bit private, if you don't mind" The blonde contractor rubbed his neck a bit as he spoke, as if it were a topic he wasn't too comfortable with. "I suppose it's fine to tell you though."

Kristell nodded as she readied for a story. Hooter did the same by bending his legs and sitting on the table while occasionally ruffling his feathers.

"I'm an only child of my family." He began to tell, "So my entire life, I've never really had anyone I've been close to. I used to envy the other children around the neighborhood because they seemed so happy with their siblings. When I asked my mother, she replied that father would not approve. And when I asked father, he would threaten to strike me down if I asked it again. I always felt lonely, and it was agonizing."

"Let me start a little bit before this. In my childhood, the word family never existed. My father was a drunk, and mother worked as a tailor to try to put food on our table. Father used to beat me often, even when I grew up to be a teenager. I couldn't blame him, but at the same time, I hated him. The years passed, and this routine continued. Whatever strength I had gained from the little food mother worked so hard for was beaten out of me by father."

Nelson cracked his knuckles by flexing his fingers backwards. It relieved him of some stress, especially when talking about his broken family, "My patience was wearing so thin, I couldn't take it anymore. And then one day, I just packed what little I had, and left."

Kristell had a sullen face, keeping a sympathetic tone for Nelson before he continued one last time, "I haven't heard from them since, yet, I don't even wonder how they're doing"

**ooo**

Peter was quite tired and sore from the heavy lifting they had done earlier that day. Even though he graduated from Military Training, he and Kristell weren't the strongest of soldiers physically, and it amazing him how much endurance both Liette and Rivaille had. He guessed that the Scouting Legion hardens both mind and soul of all soldiers who enter hell and make it back alive.

Closing his eyes as he sat here in the common room, he refocused on the matter he knew was coming in the near future, seeing home again. He and Kristell lived in the Chlorba District before joining the military, and thus, the thought of visiting family and friends again made him slightly nervous, at the same time, excited.

Amidst his blindness in silent thought, he heard footsteps, followed by someone sitting down on the couch in front of him, pouring a glass of tea. He assumed it was Liette since the footsteps were so elegant and quiet.

After a few more moments of closing his eyes, he opened them to realize that it wasn't Liette who was sipping tea in front of him. He yelped a bit as he became uneasy in Lance Corporal Rivaille's presence.

Even though they've been in the same squad for a little over a month, he still was extremely intimidated and uneasy around Rivaille's presence.

"What's up small fry?" Rivaille asked as he glared at Peter with his usual nonchalant eyes. "Spider got your foot? Or Titan got your head?" Even though it was a joke, he said it with the most serious voice.

"N-Nothing L-Lance Corporal!" Peter said trying to catch his gaze away from Rivaille.

With his eyes still fixed on Peter, he leaned forward and put his tea cup down on the table. The clank sounded like boulders hitting the ground to Peter as he flinched a bit.

This slightly pissed Rivaille off as crossed his legs and arms, "Look Cadet, I'm not going to bite your face off alright? It's not like I'm your superior or anything right now" He said reaching for his cup again, "We're just two soldiers, sitting in the same room together, nothing more, nothing less."

This was the first time that Rivaille actually confronted Peter regarding this manner, and it slightly made him feel a bit more relaxed as he took the liberty to pour himself something to drink.

It was awkwardly quiet except the sound of sipping and clacking of tea cups. The silence was quietly eating away at Peter's mental endurance as he desperately tried to think of anything to say or ask Rivaille.

"U-Um... L-Lance C-corporal-"

"My names Rivaille. Use it more" He said bluntly.

"Ri-Rivaille S-sir..." Peter stammered even though Rivaille frowned a bit when he said sir, "Um... H-how did you get to be so strong? Everyone calls you humanity's strong soldier." It was a question that he always wondered when he joined the military.

Rivaille shifted his crossed legs as he sighed, "Look kid. There really isn't a how. There's just a why."

"A why?"

"Behind every soldier is a driving force that makes them who there are today" Rivaille spoke, his gaze was going up towards the ceiling before he rubbed his head out of slight frustration, though not sounding like it, "Whether that force is to grow their egos, or to serve humanity, it alone will decide for a fact, what kind of soldier you are."

Before Peter was given a chance to think about what he said, the Lance Corporal continued.

"There is a saying that I said once, to one of the new recruits a few years back. _The Scouting Legion isn't about making yourself a hero. It's' about showing you how pathetic you are by yourself_. It's hell out there. So there's no room to make yourself look like a jackass" With that, he put his teacup down and continued to glare at Peter, "However, you and I are from different branches, but I suppose the same principle applies."

The young soldier tilted his head down to gaze upon his own reflection in his tea, "I-I guess it applies to me now"

"Then tell me soldier" Rivaille said, leaning forward, glaring into Peter's eyes with his own,

"What is your driving force?"

**A/N: Hello everyone! Back with another chapter, and, as said in the last instance between districts, this is more of a interaction chapter between the characters. So, I devised up a series of conversations between a few characters just to reveal a bit about each and every one. Alas, we find Liette's hometown, and meet an old friend. Which is great for her! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Finally mustered the will to write! Anyway, schools starting up in a couple of weeks for me after this long summer break, so I might squeeze in another chapter or two before I go off. Don't worry, I'll try to write during my spare time. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review! I'm starving for them 0(-**


	16. Chapter 15 - A Con Debt

**Chapter 15: A Con Debt**

**Year: Mid 846 – Chlorba District**

The outskirts of the Chlorba District were all too familiar to Peter and Kristell. It was the place they called home, and it was home to those most dear to them, mostly, if said about Kristell. There was one person she dreaded to see, even despised. It was her own step father.

As said, Kristell's father died when she was younger, and even though they were very set financially, a suspicious man became a part of her life a few years back when she joined the military. His name was Clyde Bournes. Even though he seemed friendly and serene on the outside whenever he met with Kristell's mother, Kristell couldn't help but feel that he wanted something from her family. Those suspicions became even more evident when he proposed to her mother on such a quick basis.

Ever since then, Kristell tried her best to discreetly spy on this man whom she called step-father. He was too nice, as if he were trying to win over her family's love and naivety. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to learn a single thing, possibly because of her inefficiency as a critical thinker. But with Liette and the rest of the squad with her, it could be possible for her to find out something.

"Kristell?" Peter asked noticing that his best friend was unusually quiet today. Even her bird noticed as Hooter tried chirping a few times to get Kristell's attention.

The girl in mind blinked a few times before replying to Peter with a subtle, "What?"

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, the hooves of their horses trotting lowly on the dirt road, "If you're tired, you cold go rest back at the HQ, Irene could watch over you." Since the District was a relatively short distance away from Florisa, it made it possible to commute to and fro in a timely manner.

She shook her head in reply, "No I'm fine. If I feel tired, I'm sure I can stay with mother" She left out father for a reason.

"Ah, that's right. We're home, I completely forgot" Peter replied, smacking the palm of his fist against his forehead. For him to be honest, Peter wasn't looking forward to seeing family again, but for more personality related reason.

Peter's family was very traditional, imposing responsibility as head of the family on the oldest male in the household along with inheriting the family business, which for Peter, was mercantile. But not just any mercantile, a very verbal and client patron based mercantile. His father was planning on making him undertake a few of these tasks as practice for when his time comes. Speech and persuasion was something he was despicably bad at, and it drove him sick at the thought of coordinating with clients.

Still, sometimes, he wished that he had never joined the military and done this instead. But what's done was done, he couldn't change much now.

With them, Liette, Rivaille, Urdin and Zackley, all knew that Peter and Kristell were former residents of the district, but cautioned against any interaction with their families lest the Crime Lord of the Chlorba District was sinister. Even though the past two were not, it wasn't guaranteed that this one would be the same.

Though they still needed to search for this districts Lord, they underwent a different procedure this time. A few days earlier, Irene took the liberty of conducting her own information gathering to save the rest of the squad some potential trouble.

Since the Chlorba wasn't very well known for anything in particular, she simple asked around for the most powerful person in the district. It seemed like an extremely vague question, but it was the first step to narrowing down the potential person of interest. With a great stroke of luck, the identity of their potential Lord was that of the only son of the Noble House of Debourke. This House, along with a few others, holds ties with the King and maintains mutual benefits from him.

Morgant Debourke was his name. He was naught but a young child. Cocky, rude, spoiled and snobby was what everyone described him to be. His father died to reasons undisclosed to the public, and his mother has been ill for quite some time, unable to conduct any of her duties as the head of the household. As a result, he was given temporary leadership of the House. Ever since then, he had been abusing his power, imposing large taxes on his lands, and even higher loan rates. Many people hate him, but are unable to rise up against him due to the sheer power of his family name.

Since riding horses proved difficult in the District, they set off on foot exploring. From this point, Peter and Kristell branched off to visit their families, heavily cautioned by Rivaille to watch out for any suspicious personnel.

This left Liette, Rivaille, Zackley and Urdin whom were unfamiliar with Chlorba, with out a guide.

"Well, this just makes my day does it" Rivaille mused, scrunching is nose to the strange odors of the district.

"Don't be so down about it Rivaille" Urdin reassured gaudily, much to the Lance Corporals annoyance.

It seemed to Liette that everyone was getting along quite fine, especially at everyone's poking fun at Rivaille's cleaning habit, "You'll get used to the stench in a few days-" As she was walking, a man bumped into her.

"I'm terribly sorry miss" He apologetically said, before continuing on his way.

It didn't seem too bothersome to Liette at first, but within a manner of seconds, she realized that the tin container she held her cigarettes and matches in was missing. It was very easy for Liette to notice when she felt lighter because of how much the military emphasized staying light. The 3DMG was an extremely lightweight piece of equipment, and even an ounce increase in weight would be noticeable to an experienced soldier.

Hence, by the time she noticed, the man that just passed them started sprinting away.

"Perfect" Liette mumbled to herself as she darted towards him. Liette figured this man a fool for pickpocketing a soldier, especially one as agile as she was. Perhaps he was not expecting a Scouting Legion soldier to be roaming around the streets of such a low garrisoned district.

Indeed it was true. Most of the other districts have had a significant amount of soldiers relocated to the Trost District in anticipation of it's breaching.

After a small warm up of a very short sprint, Liette's acrobatic roots kicked in once more as she jumped onto a barrel, and used it to gain some height to grab onto a lamp support beam. From there, she pulled herself up, climbing onto the roof of the buildings, which stood about twelve meters high, and continued from then while still keeping her gaze onto the thief.

Amidst her pursuit, Liette noticed a growing problem in her plan to try to pounce on top of her perpetrator: He was sifting through crowds of people. This made it very difficult to land on top of him without producing collateral damage to the civilians around. That would cause plenty of disarray, and possibly give her a bad reputation around the district, something that should be avoided in most cases.

Quickly she devised multiple plans to accommodate the situation that was to come within the few seconds. There was a turn in the street coming up, and there were two possible scenarios. If he turned left where Liette was currently scaling roofs, she would more than likely get the surprise on him. This was evident because he kept looking behind himself, not knowing that Liette was perched above.

The next scenario was if he took a right. If that were the case, then Liette would have to somehow make her way atop the buildings on the other side of the street, and she was not sure on how to do that without slowing herself down. The pace that this thief was going at was unusually fast for the average person, and it seemed that he knew what he was doing since he had enough guts to steal from a soldier, which could end in a very severe punishment.

Reaching the intersection, the thief abruptly stopped, looking left and right, unsure of which direction to go. In a hasty decision, he turned right.

Liette clicked her tongue in slight annoyance, knowing that she now has to improvise to try to make up for lost distance. She stopped at the intersection, hastily thinking about what to do next, Liette noticed a stack of hay directly below her that she could use to fall into. It wasn't going to be the most comfortable, but it certainly would hurt much less if she landed on the ground, even with a proper landing.

Stepping forward, she let herself fall down bottom first, expecting a smooth landing. She did, at first. But a split second later, she felt an extremely solid force hit the back of her head as she was submerged into the hay stack. She didn't know what it was, but it felt hard enough to break through stone. This was immediately followed by a ringing noise in her ears and a jolt to her vision. The back of her head pulsed with pain as she quickly got up, cursing to herself. Ignoring her injury for the moment, she pulled herself out and continued forth.

She kept on going, with her target still in sight, but something was very wrong.

"It's not clearing..." She murmured to herself. As much as the hit on her head hurt, her eyesight wasn't clearing at all. It worried Liette, which caused her to dart faster and faster while trying to avoid hitting things in her disabled state. Thankfully, the street now was less populated, and Liette had no problem catching up to her thief with a strong tackle to the ground.

Again, she was still worried, as the pain in her head and eyesight still have not cleared up.

"Alright wise guy!" She said in a slightly strained voice, taking a hold of his collar and dragging him against the wall, "Give... me back... my... case..." Liette's head began to throb with even more pain than before, and breathing paced faster with her lungs not being able to catch up.

"H-hey.. what's wrong?" The thief asked, strangely not taking advantage of Liette's disarray.

"I said..." She began to say, but couldn't finish because suddenly, Liette's stomach turned, and she leaned forward to vomit. A few seconds following, Liette lost consciousness, falling backwards onto the ground.

"Hey! Hey!" The thief said getting down next to Liette, "Hey! Wake up! If you really wanted it back, you should have just said so instead of playing dead like that!"

As he was shaking Liette to try to wake her up, much to his panic, he heard someone yell from down the street.

"Oi!" From his view, four soldiers ran their way towards the corner, "Hey asshole!" It was Rivaille who came darting towards the thief.

"T-thank god you're here!" He said, not knowing how much irony was in his statement. But he was soon cut off by Rivaille kicking him in the face. He was sent flying backwards as Rivaille quickly grabbed a hold of his collar.

"I don't know what you did, but if you think you were going to incapacitate my colleague here, you're sadly mistaken" He said with an angry tone as he raised a fist up.

"Whoa whoa there bud! I didn't do anything to her!" The thief said, pleading his innocence, "She tackled me down and demanded this back. And then she vomited and fainted, just like that!"

"Rivaille! There's she bleeding from the back of her head!" Urdin called out.

**ooo**

"When news of the breach of the Shiganshina District came, I was worried sick. But I'm so heartening so see my little girl here" It was Kristell's mother, pondering over her daughters recent visit, and was pouring both of them a cup of tea while accompanied by her husband, Clyde Bournes. "Honestly Kristell, I don't know what had gotten into you, suddenly deciding to join the military like that."

"Now now dear, the girl clearly wanted to serve humanity by fighting those wicked titans. And in dying, does she know that others will live in peace" Kristell's stepfather said, grinning with that wicked smile of his, much to his wife's ignorance.

Clyde Bournes, a shady and secretive man stood there. His face was clean, and his hair was neatly combed back and stiffened in place by some hair solute. His eyes, emerald in shining, hid his unknown, but sinister motives.

"Clyde, don't talk like that!" Kristell's mother replied, "She's a fine soldier. I trust in my daughter."

"I'm just saying for the betterment of mankind" He said, shrugging as he took his leave, but not before looking back, grinning wildly at Kristell. He knew why she was back in the district, and it was unclear whether or not he was prepared, or frightened. Rather, it was a grin of masking his true feelings, to intimidate her, to give the impression that he was confident.

As her step father disappeared into a different room, Kristell leaned forward, slightly whispering to her mother, "Mother, are you sure that Cly- err... Stepfather isn't up to something?"

"Oh come now dear, you're always so suspicious of him. Did your training make you even more paranoid?"

Kristell was quite frustrated with her mothers adamant stance, but she sighed, letting it go. "I'm just watching out for you mother. That's all"

"Well..." Her mother said, planting a hand on Kristell's shoulder, "Dearest, all I'm asking you is to trust my decisions more. If I believe that this man is my love, then will you leave it at that?"

She was lost at words, tired of all the rejection of her aid to defend her family from potential danger. It was a role she picked up the day her father died, and one that she held dear to her heart, even if she wasn't living there anymore. She was close to giving up, letting her mother endure whatever trouble or scandals that Clyde was going to invoke, but she couldn't. It was her obligation to her father to defend her family.

Kristell shook her head at her mother, "I'm sorry" She murmured, as she turned away and departed from her mother. She knew it hurt her mother more to not trust her. She wasn't going to stop trying to get to the matter of this family crisis, but she was going to do it her own way.

**ooo**

It was by chance that Peter stumbled upon a moping Kristell. As mutual best friends, he comforted her to the best of his ability, despite blushing at the fact that they had never been so close together before.

He had never seen her so distraught, not since the fall of the Wall Maria.

"_What happened Kristell?"_ Peter wondered to himself, considering the possibilities as to what distressed his friend so much. He knew there was tension building up between her and her mother concerning their suspicious step father, but he wasn't expecting it to escalate to the point where she was in tears.

Even though she was still saddened by the frustrations of her own decisions, Kristell tried not to be selfish and asked Peter how his reunion went.

Peter was a little bit reluctant at first, going out by saying, "It's nothing special, my family was glad to see me safe and sound."

Kristell was a little bit doubtful, punching him in the shoulder, "No seriously, tell me. I know you're hiding something!"

"Okay okay!" Peter replied, rubbing his punched shoulder. It took him a while, but it was quite exciting news for him, "Well... um... I just learned today that... I have a younger sister"

**ooo**

Everything was a daze, and Liette didn't know what happened. She slowly opened her eyes not knowing where in the world she was. Her head was pounding with pain, but not as much as before. "Ack..." she murmured, getting herself up to a sitting position. It was like waking up in the morning after a night of full drinking.

"Looks like you're awake" Rivaille's voice said as Liette turn to glare at her right. Oddly enough, they were in a rather large room. It looked like a single occupancy room, outfitted with a table, a few chairs, a stove, bunk beds, and a few other basics. To her surprise, Urdin, Zackley, and even her thief were in the room also.

Rivaille, Urdin and Zackley were playing a game of cards, while the person who stole her case was heating a kettle.

"Err..." Liette furrowed an eyebrow in slight confusion as she gentle rubbed the back of her pounding head. Bandages were wrapped rather securely around her forehead. "What happened while I was out?"

Rivaille looked at his hand of cards with his dull eyes and glared back up at Liette before dropping them down on the table. "You bumped your head, and knocked out."

"Ack what?" Urdin and Zackley replied with surprise, scratching their heads to Rivaille's winning hand.

"These guys told me they weren't familiar with the district" The thief began to say as he handed her a mug, "You were bleeding quite a bit, and the only clinic was across the district. Luckily, one of my friends is a doctor"

"Uh... thank you..." Liette replied, quite confused at the scenario that was playing at the moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Liette. My name is Gus, Gus Schneider" Despite not acting like it, Gus sounded very good natured. His voice gave the impression that he was always concerned. He was a slimmer figure, and had a sharp beard growing under his chin, connecting to his side burns. His pony tail was tied up very loosely, and his hair hung free. He wore dark clothing, traditional of that of a thief, and gray cloak similar in style to that of the Scouting Legions.

Still confused, Liette nodded at his introduction, but had to inquire, "Err... Rivaille? What else happened?"

Rivaille dropped his hand again in another victory, much to Urdin and Zackley's amazement, "Well, since Gus was kind enough to get you treated and give you your cigarettes back, I spared him a beating."

"What can I say? A lot of people call me the nice guy" Gus replied in embarrassment.

"That wasn't a compliment." Rivaille bluntly stated as he continued, "But you're not in the clear yet. Reports say you're an quite an infamous thief. I've got complaints from many angry rich people about a petty thief stealing their goods."

"W-wait wait! I can explain myself!" Gus replied in his defense.

"I doubt I'll accept it, but I'll listen anyway." The Lance Corporal said.

"The people in the district have been suffering for a long time. I've been in their shoes." He began to say while leaning against one of the counter tops, "I'm sure you guys can tell, but I don't live too much like a rich man." It was indeed true. This room was plastered with nothing of value. "That's because all the goods I steal I give to people who need it."

"So you steal from the rich and give to the poor." Zackley said, gliding his fingers over the rims of his glasses.

"Hehe, sounds just like a story my mother used to tell me when I was a child." Urdin remarked, momentarily taking the toothpick out of his mouth to drink.

"Yes, yes I do." Gus nodded his head. "But there's just been such an increasing amount of poverty spreading around. I can't keep up the pace anymore. That dastard boy Debourke. People living in his territory are hurting the most."

"Good natured or not, a thief is a thief and should be punished just as so" Rivaille said, still unconvinced by his defense. "I guess I'll snatch a mouse while he's dangling in front of my face" He implied about taking custody of Gus while it was still possible.

"W-wait please!"

"Hold Rivaille" Liette said, asking as his squad leader to let off a bit, "You said something about Debourke, by Debourke, do you mean Morgant Debourke?"

"Who else would I refer to? He's infamously known throughout the district." Gus began to rant a bit, "Sure he's a friend of the king, but he's an enemy to the common-folk like us."

Liette began to think, "Can you take us to him?"

"I figure I could, but what's in it for me?" Like Rivaille said before, a thief was a thief, and they always want retribution for their efforts.

It was obvious to Liette of what he was going to want, and she sighed before patting the dull pain radiating from the back of her head. "I suppose we could negotiate." She said, much to Rivaille's distaste. He kept quiet for the moment though, obeying the intentions of his superior.

**ooo**

As part of the terms of their negotiation, Gus was obligated to assist Liette and her squad in terms regarding Morgant Debourke in exchange for clearing his arrest and charges of theft and burglary. Even though he slightly had objections towards the offer, it was his only choice. Little did he know that he was going to be involved in something much more large than a simple delivery job.

Since Gus was rather wanted, he tried to keep a low profile, but slightly loosened up since he had soldiers following his steed.

"The young lordling has become so powerful that he's got Stationary Guard patrolling around his area. Apparently, he's got permission from the king to commission the officers under his service" Gus began to say as he cautiously glared at a couple of slacking officers who were paying slight attention to Liette's Squad, quickly ready to spread rumors of Scouting Legion soldiers in their district.

"Peculiar..." Rivaille noted, rubbing the smooth surface of his chin, "Has he been doing this for a long time?"

"No, only recently, within that past few months or so. Possibly in response to the fall of the Wall Maria and the influx of refugees potentially causing trouble around his land" Gus replied. The Debourke Estate was located on the inside of the Wall Rose, in the central district of the outside city bordering the wall. He pointed to a very lavish castle down the street, tere was a moat surrounding it, and a large sturdy stone bridge connecting the two plots of land. It was mostly empty save for a few Stationary Guard out duty, but it clearly looked like they were slacking off, not caring about who crossed the bridge.

Even though the Stationary Guard received a very shocking wake up call since the fall of the Wall Maria, not all districts were as strict on improving defenses and quality of the Guard.

Rivaille was very ticked off at the lack of discipline, but was only held back by Urdin and Zackley, opting to not cause a fuss, especially within "enemy" territory.

Despite being soldiers and blending in, the slacking guards still asked what their business was with Morgant Debourke.

"Oi! Whadaya guys need with the kid?" It was obvious that one of the guards was drunk, and Rivaille was holding back the urge to punch him in the face.

"We're doing some business for Commander Irvin" Liette responded casually, knowing how these slacker guards think as she used to be one herself back in the Military Police.

"Commander Irbin ehh...?" He asked in his drunken tone, scratching the side of his head, "Well, it's deh Scouting Legiun.. So I'm guessin it's important. Bah who cares. Go on yer merry way, and don't forget to get another bottle of booze on your way out. We're kind of runnin out..."

Liette chuckled, slightly amused at his drunkenness, but also slightly scornful at them, the same as Rivaille. The lack of discipline was what sped up the fall of the Wall Maria, and the cost of many lives. She didn't want that to happen again, ever.

However, her moment of self drabble skid to a halt as they continued through the large doors of the castle of the House of Debourke.

The interior of the castle was, as expected, lavish. In fact, it was on the level of the Thames Verdalt's mansion down south towards the Trost District. The only key differences of this was that many of these things were gifts from the king and his associates, establishing a lasting loyalty to keep his support ongoing.

In truth, the King was not a terrible man in the slightest, in fact, he was the only one among many who supported the Scouting Legion. Most others wondered why he did this, others tried to persuade him out of it, especially the corrupt politicians seeking to increase their gain. But of course, the King was the most powerful man known in mankind. That is, unless the growing threat of the Paramount Crime Lord is not stopped.

Passage to the main throne room was quite straightforward, as the hall way leading there was quite large. It seemed that there were quite a few people that wanted to see the young lordling, as, there was a line forming from the doors to the throne. They were open, able to hear a very obnoxious and loud voice echo through the hollow walls.

"So, Mister Bournes. You come to my court today, still holding a massive debt, and request me to give you an extension?" That was the voice of a young boy, in fact. He was sitting on a throne high enough for Liette to see through the opening in the door. His blonde hair was neatly trimmed in a straight line all around his head, in a sort of bowl cut that was longer.

He wore a silk knitted cap that expressed his youth, but also wore garments that were fashioned for that of a prince. And when he spoke, he spoke with such an accent that only belonged to people of noble origins. Stories have said that these people used to inhabit a large mass of land that was surrounded by water towards the West. The Britons it was called.

Amidst Liette's silent examination of the next Crime Lord, she caught sight of Kristell and Peter who were seemingly leaning against the walls next to the doors. They were standing in such a fashion that gave them the impression that they were guards, and when they caught sight of Liette watching them, they slightly panicked.

"What are those two brats up to?" Rivaille asked as he glanced at the two cadets, and occasionally at Gus to keep him in check.

Clearing up Rivaille's questioning, Liette pointed a finger at Peter and gestured for them to come to her. With slightly reluctant looks on there faces, they obeyed their squad leader and answered her inquiries.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

But before they could respond, the loud voice of Morgant Debourke spoke up. "You there! Stationary Guard!" It was clear that he was pointing to them, "Yes you! Please come here"

Doing as told, Liette and her group proceeded forth through the dividing crowd into the throne room of the Debourke Estate.

The lordlings eyes lit up, with an excited grin creeping on his face, "Silver hair, more beautiful than any flower in the fields, or silk made from the finest craftsman. A natural beauty indeed"

Though he was but a child, Liette was quite flattered, bowing slightly, "I believe your flattery is the last thing you wanted to speak to me about"

Morgant grinned toothily, "You are smarter than you look" He said before clapping, "I'm done for the day! Please, all of you, begone! Guards, see to them their way out"

There were boos and complaints ringing from the crowd of people that formed in front of his throne room, but they reluctantly left as the guards began to be more stringent.

The doors to his room closed, and only Liette, her squad, and a man by the last name of Bournes remained. "You! Wait outside these doors, and don't even think of running away. My guards will keep you company" Morgant forcefully said.

"Yes sire" Clyde sullenly obeyed before glancing very suspiciously at Kristell.

"Liette Herman, I've been expecting you for quite sometime now" Morgant spoke up, standing up from his throne, as short as his stature could be. "Something happen on the way here?" He asked tapping his noggin.

"I bumped my head a while back" Liette replied, glancing at Gus.

"Ah yes, I suppose you Scouting Legion are quite the diligent and hardworking" Debourke murmured, not really caring in the slightest, "And I'm quite sure that you know why you are here, do you?"

Liette nodded, not needing and introductions to why she was here.

"Perfect! Then I see to it that you shall fulfill my request as duly instructed." The child clapped his hands once more, "Let the man back in! Now, this mans name is Clyde Bournes, and he owes me a debt of fifty thousand pieces. Since I am in need of some money for other investments, I have demanded the money from him now, but he claims to not have it." He was pacing about with his hands behind his back, glancing at them with cocky eyes and smiles, it was as if he was having quite a lot of fun playing lord. "I could have him labor until he pays off the money, but it would make my mother sad if I did. But, I also do want my money. So here is my task for you. By the end of this month, I want you to cover this mans debt in full. Do it in anyway you see fit, as long as I get my money back."

Liette and company were quite speechless at the nobles task. A years worth of wages for the middle class person was less than fifty thousand pieces a year. Even the wages that the soldiers make were less than that yearly.

"Any questions?" Morgant Debourke asked with the ever mischievous snicker on his face.

"What if we do not complete the task as you asked?" Kristell suddenly spoke up.

He rubbed his chin, curving an eyebrow up in a silent thought, "Then he will have to work for it. Hard labor doesn't do itself. And if he even thinks about leaving, I've got Stationary Guard on the look out for him."

Many of the squad found it strange that Kristell would ask a question like that concerning someone they obviously don't know, or at least they thought.

Little did they know that Kristell was deeply in conflict. She glanced at Clyde who was staring at her with slightly furious eyes. He now knew how she was going about trying to foil his unknown plans. He had no idea what they were talking about when Morgant mentioned task, but he used it to his advantage as he knew that it was something important.

"I-I humbly thank you for this opportunity at redemption sire" Clyde pretended to be extremely grateful as he showed his appreciation by thanking Liette. "Please! I am more than willing to help with the repayment of my debt!"

To the eyes of Liette and the others, excluding Peter, he was a man in desperate need for help. But to Kristell and Peter, they both knew it was not what it seemed, and Kristell so desperately wanted to tell Liette and the others about the adverse effects of aiding this wicked man, but she soon realized that it would jeopardize the progress of Liette to discovering the origins of herself.

Thus, Kristell was caught in between the desire to protect her family and the homage that she owed to Liette for saving her life back in Shiganshina. It was heart wrenching, but she kept quiet, hoping to discuss with Liette her ordeals.

Though she was slightly gruff and too outgoing on the outside, Kristell noticed that Liette had an extremely tender side, a very sincere side. Her motives were free from hidden desires, except for the desire to find out her past. Slow to anger, and quick to understanding, Liette was one that Kristell felt she could spill all her problems into without judgment and scorn.

Upon their return to the HQ, Liette was quite unsure of how to go about paying this large sum of money by the end of the month. They decided that they should discuss it at the table to suggest any ideas.

"That kids asking for a whole lot, I'll tell you that much" Urdin said grumbling to himself.

"Perhaps, but it's the only way we'll proceed onward with this operation." Rivaille replied, leaning back in his chair, keeping a close eye on Gus. "So? What do you think crook?"

Gus was still quite pissed at the fact that there was a loophole in their agreement. It was clearly stated that he would assist them in all matters regarding Morgant Debourke. When he agreed, he wasn't expecting something like this, not in the slightest. He thought it was a simple task of showing them to the nobles estate. It helped a little bit for Liette to explain the predicament that she and her squad were in at the moment, but it still left him bitter in the end.

But, through letting out a exasperated sigh, Gus voiced his thoughts, "Well, I don't even gain a fraction of that on my rounds. So you guys are hitting some rough terrain"

"That's true" Nelson agreed, "I only make that much in a couple years time"

"Yes, but what he's requesting is quite unreasonable. Fifty thousand pieces is a very big feat to accomplish in three weeks, my math says so" Zackley added.

"Oh screw your math! Do you realize how much we would have to work to get all that money in the first place?" Elsa's loud mouth blabbered as she promptly stood up, pointing her finger at Zackley.

Irene planted a hand on her sisters shoulder to tell her to calm down, "It is a large sum. But, what if you didn't have to work for all of it?"

Most of them were quite puzzled as Liette asked, "What do you mean by that Irene?"

"I'm saying that what if someone supplied a significant portion of the money out of pocket?"

Liette thought about it for a moment, but immediately objected, "No! Irene, I can't ask you to do that!" She realized that Irene was implying that she pay for a portion of the debt they were supposed to cover.

"I insist" Irene said, "Remember I said that I would support your efforts against the Paramount. If anything hinders your road to him, I am there to help"

'Yea! Irene is here to help everyone!" Elsa enthusiastically proclaimed in support for her older sister, as childlike as she was in personality, and as supportive as she was as a sibling.

Rivaille's eyes were glued on Irene, quite unsurprised at her move to propel the squad forward. But he knew there was something more that Irene wanted, something that she could not afford to waste time on, and he silently wondered to himself what it was.

As decided, Irene proposed that she provide for three fifths of the total debt of the Clyde Bournes. The other two fifths was to be covered by the efforts of the entire squad, including Gus, which, much to his discomfort, was considered part of as of today.

But there was a building urge to speak up at that moment, and spoken words of Kristell sounded as she slammed her hands on the table, "Liette! I must speak with you in private" She looked miserable, and stressed beyond a doubt.

Peter and the rest were surprised at how forward Kristell was being at the moment, and when Liette understood what Kristell was asking, she promptly heeded by walking out.

"What the hell was that for?" Urdin asked, jabbing his toothpick into a small split in the table. "The girls never been that upfront before"

"I believe she might know something that we don't" Irene murmured, as she leaned backwards, quietly waiting.

"Like what?" Rivaille asked, "We've already found out who our target is, and what he wants from us. What could she possibly know that we don't?"

"Tell you the truth, she did look at that Clyde guy numerous times when we met with Morgant" Nelson noted to everyone.

"Yea, I noticed that too" Gus unexpectedly butt in, "I've seen that Clyde Bournes guy around before, but I dunno his relationship to her. But to be honest, he does look like the kind of man who has dirt on him"

"Dirt? By dirt, you mean something suspicious no?" Zackley very ignorantly asked, somewhat killing the meaning behind Gus's analogy.

"Yes Zackley" Urdin sarcastically replied, tapping the young soldier on the head, "How about you use that head of yours to think a little bit less literally?"

"Well if we don't know what connection she has with the man, how about we ask someone who knows?" Rivaille spoke up, clearly glancing at a nervous Peter. This was what he was scared of, other people noticing his relationship with Kristell. "Now tell us Cadet, what do you know?"

**ooo**

"Kristell, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this before" Liette asked, in mutual concern for the young girl. It was clear that she was in great confusion, as she looked on the brink of crying.

Kristell took a moment to release her frustrated emotions and ease her nauseous stomach. She spoke in a low tone, "Clyde Bournes is my stepfather. He's not trustworthy. I know he's planning on hurting my mother and my family, and it has a connection with the money he borrowed." Kristell began to explain as she broke down, "I just don't know what to think!"

In showing her compassion, Liette comforted her, lending her ears to speak to.

"He still ha-has the money he borrowed. I just know it. I-if you clear it, I know he will make off with it." Kristell spoke again, wiping the tears forming in her eyes, "But if you don't, he'll be sentenced to labor."

"'Kristell..." Liette said with a lowered tone, "Do you hate him?"

"With all the flames of hell" This was possibly the first time Liette had heard Kristell speak with such anger.

"And you want to see him out of your life?"

Kristell glanced up at Liette, "Yes... but if it does happen, you won't be able to continue..."

Liette understood Kristell's disposition. From what Kristell was trying to say, if they did pull through with clearing her stepfathers debt, then he would be fifty thousand pieces richer, and could consider the possibility of divorce with Kristell's mother. That would further result in him gaining an entitlement to Kristell's family wealth, and from there, he would make off. Liette knew this to be conning, it was unfortunate that Kristell's family would become victim to deception, but she was powerless to accuse Clyde Bournes without solid proof.

If they did not, he would be punished by Morgant Debourke and be forced to work off his repayment. As much to Kristell's satisfaction, it would be at a great cost of the halt in the Squad's progress. Though Liette would naturally want to continue onwards, she also wanted to consider the feelings of her squad mates. It made her guilty to achieve her goals whilst letting someone else take the fall.

"I-I understand that family should be the most important thing in life, but... but I owe you my life! So that's why... that's why..."

"Shh..." Liette hushed the trembling Kristell, much like Norma did for her when she was younger. Discarding everything that was swimming around in her mind for a moment, she spoke once more. "Kristell, I'll help you get the matter of this okay?"

"B-but what about the future of the squad? What if we can't move on?"

"We'll find a way"

**A/N: This district was quite tricky for some reason. I kind of wanted to have some sort of conflict in Kristell's mind, but this was the best I could think of. I hope you guys like it though!**

**So we meet a new character by the name of Gus. I hope that I'm not introducing too many characters too fast because that's kind of how I like it. But I do try my best to incorporate everyone since this is a team effort after all. **

**I'm trying to write as fast as I can to catch up to the anime (Which we are still a really far way away!) So excuse me if my writing becomes a bit sloppy. I'm starting college in two weeks, so I won't have too much time to write, and I don't want my readers to be starving now!**

**Well, that's all for today. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Mothers' Insight

**Chapter 16 – Mother's Insight**

There was the stale smell of sweat, ointment, and water vapor fuming into Morgant Debourke's nostrils as he entered his mother's chamber. "Mother?" He whispered to see if she was awake.

"Is that you Morgant?" A quiet, weak, but gentle voice asked. There was a woman lying on a large red velvet bed, her pale skin looked ghastly from being bedridden for so long. Her light yellow hair was dull and cold sweat was permeating from all over.

"Yes mother" Morgant replied, sitting next to his ill mother, Annabelle Debourke.

She smiled weakly, trying her best to not let the pains of her illness show, "My sweet child." Just as she was about to get up to kiss him, she began to cough. The lady of the House of Debourke had been ill, on and off for about six months months now. Since the doctors were not sure if there were any signs of her being in stable condition, Morgant was given head of the house until then.

"Mother please, you need to rest" He replied, helping her lie down.

"Morgant my dear..." Annabelle whispered, "I hope you are not working yourself too hard my son"

"Tis no trouble at all dearest Mother" Morgant whispered in reply, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry for getting ill like this son... You are but a child. You need to spend your time playing, not doing work. Work is for adults..." His mother rambled on an on before quietly dozing off to sleep.

The sight was quite painful for him to watch as he leaned forward and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Please get well soon mother" Indeed something was nagging at the young lordling from the pit of his heart, and it pained him much that he couldn't talk to his mother about it. After all, he was just but a child calling out for his mother.

**ooo**

With three fifths of the total debt of Clyde Bournes covered by Irene herself, Liette and company had much pressure taken off their hands. When asked about how she had amassed such an amount of money ready to so easily expend, Irene replied that she had much money saved up from her information networks.

"It was just sitting there in the bank anyway. I had no use for it, so it would have been a waste"

With two weeks passed, the Squad only had another two weeks left until their deadline with Morgant Debourke.

So, with a hasty sweep through the district and surrounding towns, each member of the Private Investigation Squad found some sort of income source to help fill the gap towards their goal.

Liette found use of the cooking skills she learned in the Military and found a job as a chef at a small restaurant in Florisa.

Rivaille wasn't so eager in working like a common person, but he managed roam around as a for hire cleaner, the way he describes it. But rather, it was simply a freelance housekeeper job.

Peter looked to his father for some work, which gave his father much joy. His father now understood the phobias that Peter was going through, and did his best to accommodate Peter's preferences. Peter declined, saying that it was time he tried to become a man.

Kristell became a mail deliverer for areas around the Chlorba District and the Yalkell District. She took Hooter wherever she went in case she got lost on her delivery rounds.

Zackley found some solace in becoming a part time librarian. He was there almost everyday anyway during his spare time anyway.

Urdin landed a job as a farm hand in a nearby village since he was more rustic. It was very laboring work, but the man was very satisfied with it.

Nelson got a job, oddly enough, as a stable boy (or rather, man) since he used to tend the horses and animals back in Rogers Circus.

Since Elsa was still rather young, she was only able to land employment as a dish washer for the same restaurant that Liette was working at. Much to her displeasure, she grudgingly did her job, trying to stay awake in the process.

Gus wasn't in really any position to devote any money towards the squad effort, as, him and his small band of thieves were trying to lie low for the moment. Rivaille still wasn't too happy to have someone like him amongst their ranks, but Liette managed to keep him in check.

That left Irene to be the only one who was without a job, not that she even needed it. She usually stayed put at the HQ, doing garden work to make the old building look a bit more lively. From Liette's observations, it was understood that Irene enjoyed a simple life, despite having many luxuries. She seemed very happy, tending to her garden.

Now that she kind of thought about it, the same sort of principle could have applied to everyone. Her and cooking, or Rivaille and cleaning, Zackley with reading and Elsa with sleeping. It actually hit her that no matter who the person is, no matter how special they might seem because of their standing, or title, they have a quirky side to themselves. It made Liette smile, honestly.

But there was still one thing that was tugging at her in the back of her mind. It was about Kristell and the conversation they had weeks before, about her stepfather. Bournes was very quiet throughout these two weeks, and Liette wondered why. Every time she came to speak with him, he would very securely close the door to his study, as if he was hiding something.

Whenever Liette confronted him about chipping in for his debt repayment, he replied very bluntly that he had no money to spare. When inquired about where his money was going, he replied like so, "It's a very complicated situation. I hardly doubt a soldier like you would understand"

It was a very direct and cocky insult, and bit by bit, Liette understood why Kristell was fuming with hate at the man. Unfortunately, as hard as Liette tried, there was no past information about this man known as Clyde Bournes. No records of him in any archive that she tried to look.

He claimed to be a merchant hailing from the outer wall Maria, but even Irene hadn't the slightest clue who he was. Though, not expecting Irene to know that names of every merchant, big time or small. The point was that he was shady, mysterious, and possibly lying to the point where even Irene couldn't find anything.

However, there was an interesting point that one of the Stationary Guard Liette was chatting with before brought up. He had heard some rumors of a con artist streaking about through each of the Districts.

"Con artist?" Liette asked, taking a keen interest in the topic.

"Yea, a con artist, you know, someone who tricks others to get something from them."

It certainly sprang a few questions into Liette's mind, especially about Clyde Bournes, "Or is that his real name...?" She asked herself.

**ooo**

The faint breathing of Annabelle Debourke quietly sank through Morgant's ears, leading him to sorrowfully look down at the floor as he closed the door behind him. It seemed that every time he visited his mother for the past month, he had began to feel more and more guilty about his actions. It strained the child even more to imagine what pain his mother would be if she had heard about the terrible things he had done. He was lost in his own swell of self-anguish as he sat at his chair.

It took him a while to realize that one of his servants was calling to him.

"Milord"

Breaking from his quiet thoughts, he asked, "What is it?"

The servant was quite confused, "The peasants are here to meet with you. It's the daily routine."

"Oh... right"

"Is the work being too stressful for you sire?" He asked, "You could retire for today if you feel the need"

"No no, I'm perfectly alright" Morgant replied, telling him to send in his first visitor.

He was a ragged man, and one could tell that he was living in poverty. His face was stricken with worry and nervousness as he bowed at the foot of the steps leading to Morgant's throne.

"State your name"

"Gregory" The man replied, looking upward, but quickly down realizing that it might have been disrespectful.

"Oh, you're that fellow who owes taxes to me no?"

"Y-yes sir!" Gregory replied, holding a small satchel, "I-I'm sorry sir, but this is all I have"

Morgant didn't move, and instead, rested his hand on his palm, "How much did you owe?"

"T-two hundred pieces"

"How much do you have there right now?"

"F-fifty two"

It was indeed difficult for Morgant to reply, as part of him wanted to punish the man for not being able to pay his due, but another part showed compassion. He felt this before, and up until then, he couldn't comprehend it, but it wasn't until his mother talked to him, if only a little, the night before.

_Morgant dear, please... if I do not recover... from this illness... promise me son... promise me that you will watch over our house... with dignity and honesty... and compassion..._

"Compassion..." He murmured to himself.

"I'm so sorry young master, b-but my family, this is all we can afford to give. This is all of our money"

"Shut it" Morgant replied in slight frustration, as his child mind would put it. "Stand up"

Gregory did so promptly.

"Take your money and go. You need not worry about your debt for now" The young lordling said, waving his hand for the peasant to leave.

"T-thank you sire!" Gregory said, bowing profusely.

"Yes yes, now please go" Watching the man go, Morgant slightly smiled. He thought about the mans family, his children. Morgant himself was only 12 years old, his childhood nonexistent, occupied by study and noble etiquette. His father died years before, and his mother was much busy. But he knew, deep inside, that his mother did it all for him.

He realized that that father worked for his children, something that Morgant always wished he had, a father. For him to take that away from his children, he couldn't bear what his mother would think is she found out.

Perhaps it was his way of escaping guilt, perhaps it seemed selfish, but he still couldn't help but feel a bit better inside.

**ooo**

"So why'd you call me down here?" Gus asked, taking a seat at the table where Liette and Rivaille were sitting at. Liette specifically, requested that Gus come to Florisa to meet with her. She had a particular job for him.

"I'm not in trouble am I? Cause I haven't done anything since the beginning of this month" He was still a bit untrusting of them, keeping his skepticism to himself.

"No you're not" Liette assured as she planted her hands on the table, "I called you here because I wanted to hire you for something"

"Hire me?"

"Yes" She nodded in reply, "You're an expert lock picker right?"

"Well I'm a thief, and a thief should know how to do these kind of things." Gus replied, tugging lightly on his goatee, "I wouldn't call myself an expert, but I do know a thing or two"

"Good" Rivaille surprisingly said, "Liette is telling me that this Clyde fellow is a big time criminal, but she has no evidence to prove it."

"You've been to Kristell's home haven't you?" Liette asked, filling in the details.

"I suppose, yes."

"Well, Kristell has told me, and from what I've seen, Clyde Bournes is definitely hiding something in his study. What I want you to do is to break into there, and search for any hard proof"

Gus had is arms crossed in a silent risk reward thought process, "My instincts where right. Somethings not right about that guy"

"Yea, and we're giving you the opportunity to stop this man in his tracks. From what I hear, he's got a pretty radical crime history" Rivaille added, rubbing his palms together to make sure they haven't gone in contact with something sticky.

Again, the petty thief (according to Rivaille now) thought about what his potential options were. "What's in it for me?"

"Well" Liette folded her hands, "At the rate that all of us are pooling our incomes, we should have a surplus by the time the month comes to an end. Whatever exceeds the amount we needed to cover is yours to do whatever."

He was a bit doubtful, asking to make sure his gain was quite substantial, "How much do you guys have right now?"

"Around forty-seven thousand including what Irene put in" Rivaille said, "By the end of the month, Zackley estimates that we would have an extra five thousand at least"

"Five thousand huh..." Gus murmured, "Enough to feed a few families for months..." Again, the thoughts of others where priority for him, as a good natured thief. "Okay, what if I get busted?"

"Don't worry, Kristell will make sure that won't happen. She will ensure that her house will be accessible for you."

"I see. So all I have to do is break into the guys room, and search the place out?"

"Exactly, and if you do get something that'll help us lock this guy up" Rivaille began to say, "I'll let you off easy since you're a small time offender"

It seemed a bit redundant to Gus for Rivaille to say that since Liette was letting him off anyway, but he agreed on their offer. Besides, Gus himself was quite concerned about this Clyde man, and curious as well.

The agreed upon night was seven days after their meeting. The flow of events would go as followed. Since Kristell's mother was still very trusting of Clyde, Gus simply picking the lock to his study in broad daylight would sound alarms. So, they opted to conduct this at night when she and Clyde were both asleep.

Kristell would ensure that her parents were asleep, and leave the doors open for him to easily slip in quietly.

If in any case he were to get caught, he was instructed to allow Kristell apprehend him since she was a Stationary Guard.

Now the first step of the operation was successful. Zackley managed to get inside Kristell's home without making a large amount of noise. It was quite easy for him anyway. He's done this kind of thing far too many times to count, so it was very natural.

Silently shutting the door behind him, he continued onward. Kristell's home was quite lavish, or rather, decorated. The interior was quite nice, and showed that her family was well above average in wealth. It was indeed true as Kristell's mother worked as a court painter, and she was often patronized by many top people.

After quickly appreciating all the nice things that Kristell's family had, Gus tip toed quickly up the stairs, making sure that he did not tread on loose floor boards.

Once up there, he looked down both paths of the hallway, making sure that all the doors were closed, and that light snoring was heard. At the end of the hall way to his left, he saw Kristell holding a candle lamp next to her door, signaling for the okay. Replying with a hand signal, he continued carefully.

Kristell had told him that she had a few siblings to watch out for, though, their rooms were on the other side of the hallway, so he needn't worry about that.

According to her, Clyde's study was all the way down the hall, to his left. Crouching down close to the knob, Gus peeked into the pitch black keyhole before pulling out a small too bag from his coat. Unrolling it, it revealed a multitude of small pointed instruments that were used to primarily to open locks. He pulled out two of his favorites, and stuck them inside the pitch black keyhole to see what kind of lock was used for the door.

To his delight it was a simple lock, and after a few moments of fidgeting around a bit, he heard a click.

"Nice and easy..." He whispered hastily cleaning up his tools, he turned the knob and quickly entered Clyde's study, closing the door behind him.

"Some hard evidence huh..." Gus said to himself as he began his search. He was anticipating greatly that he would find something groundbreaking, but what he actually found was even more than what he expected.

**ooo**

Morgant was gently holding his mothers hand as she quietly spoke, "Morgant... how was your day today?"

"The same as usual mother" The boy replied as his mother squeezed his hand, but he didn't finish his statement, lying to her to conceal the influx of sorrow building in his heart.

"That's glad to... hear" Her weak voice croaked with a bleak tiresome whisper before she became quiet again.

It was a terrifying silence for Morgant, like all the times it became silent.

"Mother..." Morgant fought up the urge to ask, "Are you going... to die...?"

His mother smiled gently before holding his hand a bit tighter, "My son. Please be strong, please do.. the right things..." And with that, she closed her eyes, to Morgant's relief, asleep.

He was stressed, and fearful. He knew not what terrible fate his mother was heading towards, and he did not know how he was supposed to deal with it. He was too busy lamenting over losing the last of his family while moping in his room to notice his servant.

"The doctors said that she has not long to live. Her condition is not getting better." He regretfully said.

"I see..." The child said, his hands folded as he trembled. He never experienced this kind of fear before. "Tomorrow is the deadline, for which the Silver Haired Striker will report to me..." he said before looking up with tears in his innocent eyes, "Am I truly fit... to be this houses leader?"

**ooo**

Today was the deadline that Morgant had instructed for Liette and her squad to bring the requested amount of money. As expected, they met their goal, and gave the extra to Gus as payment for his exceptional job days before.

With Gus's aid, they had managed to find out much more than what they expected about Clyde Bournes, but that was shoved to the back of Liette's mind as she walked through the hall of Morgant's estate with Rivaille following behind her. A large sack of money was jingling at her waist, and she was holding it to try to reduce the amount of noise it made. It was attracting the eyes of very interested Stationary Guard.

Morgant's servant led them the same way they came the first time, and giving his excuses, he slid through the door to inform the young lord about his guests.

"Is this a good time?" He asked Morgant from the door. Servant and maid alike, they were quite concerned about the mental health of the young boy, especially since he was going through such an ordeal that not even grown men can handle properly.

"It's fine" Morgant replied, resting his cheek on his palm.

"Lord Debourke, we have what you requested" Liette said, holding the sack of coins, weighing it to try to prove to him that it was what it was.

"Mmhhh... Excellent" He tried to sound like his usual child stricken self, but he was too occupied to do so.

Liette and Rivaille noticed, and they took a ponder as to what had happened in the month that they had not met with him. "Is Mister Bournes with you?"

Liette shook her head, "Mister Bournes has been caught in an unfortunate turn of events, and cannot make it today" She almost said that with a smile, but she refrained.

"No matter. I didn't even need to see him anyway, as long as I get my money back" The lordling replied standing up to take the sack of money in his hands. It was very heavy for him, and his servant offered to carry it, but he declined. "Please, come with me"

He led both Liette and Rivaille to his room, or rather, room and study. Like that of a boy, his room was plastered with toys of the like. Wooden figurines of soldiers were displayed neatly on his nightstand. He had a glass case with a few reptiles in it, showing his interest in lizards and the like. A stuffed bear was sitting in the middle of his round table.

But along the side of his room close to the entrance was bookshelves. It didn't seem like it, but Morgant was very educated for his age, as he explained briefly while Liette and Rivaille took their seats.

His tone of voice was still low and disheartened, and, dropping the sack of money onto the table, he began to speak. "As you can see, you have successfully completed what I asked, and now I shall grant you what you seek." As he spoke, he pulled out a few papers from a folder that was on his desk, "It took me a while to finish reading this, but I will try to convey it as best I can."

Clearing his throat a moment, "We pick this narrative up at where it left off, where Norma had suggested they hide the plans..."

_You understand that Roger Dalton had created a circus in an attempt to cover his tracks from the theft of the plans correct? _

_Well it served multiple purposes. For one, it helped him evade the investigations of the military, but it also helped him search for a suitable hiding place for it, yet, to this day, no one knows where it is hidden. For another purpose, it helped him conduct his crime business without anyone suspecting anything. Many of the staff in that circus were previous members of his crime regime, opting to go on the road with him from District to District. He made many businesses during those years following his hiding, most prominently, slave trading. _

_Through each village he visited, each town he set up a tent, he adopted a handful or orphans to his staff. He had no problem feeding them, clothing them, he had money that exceeded many peoples savings on hand. He adopted them, making them think they had a home, only to sell them off to his friends and business partners as slaves._

From this point, Morgant actually had a difficult time continuing , as his voice was croaky, and his hands were trembling. He felt scared, despite having read this before.

"Is there something wrong?" Rivaille asked.

"I-It's nothing" He replied, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

**ooo**

"Clyde! Clyde! For heavens sake, will you talk to me for one second?" Kristell's mother asked, worried about a Clyde Bournes that was ignoring her, hastily packing things away into a suit case.

"I can't! I must go now!" His voice was nervous, and he desperately tried to cram all his things into his suitcase.

"Why the sudden leave?" She suspiciously replied, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's nothing dear!" Clyde replied, "I have urgent business to attend to on the inner wall, and I can't afford the time. I must go!" In his mind, he was profusely cursing the situation he was in right now, "_That damn step daughter! Her stupid meddling. Why isn't she dead yet? I heard the attack on the Shiganshina District, she should have died a long time ago! And my plan was almost flawless..."_

His silent rant was interrupted by the slamming open of the front door by a kick, and within seconds, Stationary Guard stormed into the living room, promptly surrounding Clyde's means of escape.

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" Kristell's mother alarmingly asked at the sudden intrusion of her home.

"Clyde Bournes!" It was Kristell's voice sounding as she walked through her front door, holding a document up in the air, "Or rather, Doyle Kreshnick! I have a warrant for your arrest on charges of marriage fraud, conning, theft, identity theft, and tax evasion!"

Kristell's mother didn't react for a moment before she realized what was going on, "Doyle...? Is this true?"

"We caught a thief with these documents on his person. Divorce papers, stolen personal documents, tax papers, and..." She began to say as a guard handed her a satchel of jingling money, "A stash of fifty thousand pieces, stolen from Morgant Debourke."

Doyle was silent through these statements, stiononly muttering curses and slurs to himself. Doyle Kreshnick was a constantly evading criminal, assuming identities of people he had conned into providing personal information to. It had been going on for years, and he had told himself that this last heist would be his final one. Unfortunately for him, this is how it ended.

But much to Kristell's delight to see the man she hated be taken away, she couldn't help but wonder how her mother felt as she approached her afterward.

"Mother..." Kristell said, waiting for a response, and maybe a recognition of her correctness.

Her mother said nothing and embraced her, crying. "You where right... I'm so sorry Kristell..." Not only was she angry at herself for being so naïve into letting such a dangerous man into her life, but she was also mad at herself for her insight to be wrong. She always thought that a mother's insight should be something her children would look up to, and yet, Kristell had proven her wrong.

**ooo**

With a moment of pause, from his temporary silence of trying to calm himself down, Morgant looked up at Liette, "Sorry. It's a bit... difficult for me to continue..."

"Take your time" Liette nodded, as, she herself was feeling extremely uneasy when hearing this. In fact, her mind was quite blank, as she realized the many faces around the circus that had disappeared the next day. Even some of her friends who were with her one day, gone the next. She never knew what happened, and when she asked, they all said that they left to find better opportunity.

It was a great struggle for Liette to cope with, realizing that many people in her life were lies, scheming with the person she trusted the most as a child.

"I'm sorry, I shall continue now..."

_Now you might be thinking as to why I emphasized Roger's slave trading business. Why not his Black Market of weapons and forged documents? Or maybe his dealings with the Military Police? Or perhaps the brothel industry of the Stohess District? There were many things to mention about his slight of corruption across the inner walls, but slave trading was the one that most applied to you Liette. _

_You see, the actual truth was that... You weren't just another orphan Roger picked up. He was searching for you for a specific purpose. That purpose had something to do with the political powerhouses of the Utopia District. I'm sorry if this comes out as an insult, but you were a political tool for Roger. _

_There is nothing written in these papers about what purpose you serve with the upper-class, but it had something to do with their ties to the King, and the industries that flourished on the inner walls._

_Whether or not is was the bidding of the Paramount, I know not, but what is certain is that... there is an even bigger tie between you and Roger Dalton._

Morgant stopped as he shuffled the papers in his hands. "That was all I was given" With that, he stood up, and attempted to slide the document that was delivered to him by the Paramount.

For a few moment , Liette sat there, going over the endless possible ties between her and Roger. Nothing made sense anymore than it didn't already.

Not knowing anything about herself made absorbing this new information even more difficult for Liette, "_What connection do I have with the Utopia District? What connection do I have with Roger...?"_

Liette and Rivaille left, leaving Morgant alone in his room. Throughout explaining the information to Liette, he slowly began to realize how pointless the sack of money sitting on his table was. With a sigh of realization, he stood up, picked the sack of money up with his small hands, and carried it out the door with haste.

"Wait!" He called out, trying to speed walk his way to Liette before they left. By the time he reached them, they were already heading towards the bridge to his estate. "Wait!"

Both of them turned around, curious to see what else the lordling had to say to them.

Morgant stopped before them, catching his breath as he lifted the large sack of money in his hands, "Please, take this back."

"Lord Debourke? But why?" Liette asked, tilting her head.

"I realize now that I have no need for it anymore." He said, "In truth, the money was for taking care of a relative of mine, but there is no longer a need." It was difficult for him to lie, but the money was indeed meant for further treatment of his mother. He soon realized the night before that there was no point in prolonging the suffering his mother was going through. It burdened him too great, and he felt that it was the best option.

"I see..." Liette said, gently lifting the weight off the child's hands, and handing it to Rivaille. "Thank you so much Lord Debourke. I can't express how much this means to us"

"I'm glad to be of assistance" Morgant took his cap of and bowed slightly, "Please, eliminate the Paramount. In the name of my father, whom he murdered."

"Understood, your lordship" Liette said as she nodded, and took the playful liberty of rubbing the boys hair.

He didn't react badly, and rather, he smiled a bit before putting his cap back on and waving as Liette departed. "Good luck" He whispered, putting his hands behind his back.

"That was very mature of you Morgant" A voice said behind the young Lords back.

"I know..." His cocky side surfaced again, mistaking the voice for one of his servants.

Little did he know that the person behind him knelt down, and embraced him tightly. That familiar, yet faint smell of sweat and vapor was masked by a lively scent of roses and perfume, that of which his mother used. "I'm so proud of you, my son."

"Mother..." He murmured, turning around to his Annabelle Debourke, standing up. "Mother! What are you doing out of bed?" He was surprised, "You're ill! You need rest!" All of this was through extreme concern.

"My my Morgant" She said, gently planting a hand on his head, "I feel no illness anymore."

"But... but how...?" He was quite confused, unsure of whether or not this was a dream.

His mother smile, bringing his head closer to her lap, "I awoke this morning, more alive than I ever have. It was a miracle"

Morgant's voice began to croak as tears began to flow down his cheeks, "Mother..." It was a rush of emotion, so much that he could barely hold back his tears.

"I'm here my son. I'm here to stay." She replied as he dug his face into the fabric of her dress, "Cry all you want my dearest. A mother's insight knows when her child needs to cry the most"

**ooo**

_Who am I...?_

Liette asked herself this question over the next few days following her meeting with Morgant Debourke. It was thought provoking, and she couldn't help but feel slightly depressed by it. She was sitting there at the desk in her old room, reading over the letter that Morgant gave to her. Everything that was on there he had not missed.

While sighing, Liette corked open a bottle of wine she was stashing and poured herself a glass. Shortly after, she reached into her pocket and took out the pipe Roger had given her.

Pausing for a moment, she stared at it, trying to think of any plausible scenario that might connect her with Roger even deeper, but she couldn't. Sighing, she took out a small roll of tobacco from her tin cigarette container and stuffed it in.

Even though it was a key to extremely vital information, Liette figured that smoking it wouldn't cause too much problems. After a few puffs, she leaned back into her chair,relaxing for a moment.

It was just her at the abandoned orphanage. Peter and Kristell were with family since they would be embarking on the next district in a few days. Rivaille was out sending a report to Commander Irvin about their progress. Zackley spent some time at the library to act his last few days as a worker there. It was harvest season, so Urdin was still working overtime, and Nelson was in town buying groceries.

Irene and Elsa were meeting with a few associates to discuss important business concerning the next District, and Gus, well, Gus was doing his own thing. Since they no longer need any business with Morgant Debourke, he was no longer obligated to be with them.

The soothing atmosphere calmed Liette's mind, for once in such a long time as she closed her eyes in a well deserved nap.

**ooo**

"Hello?" Nelson said as he opened the door, "Huh... I guess no one is home yet" In his hands were assorted groceries for their dinner tonight. As he walked down the hallway, he heard a light snoring, and peeking Liette's door, he saw his younger sister, sleeping. He smiled as he took a blanket from her bed and draped it over her.

"Just like when she was younger..." He nostalgically said before closing the door behind him.

A while later, Liette was awoken by a loud laughing sound. Yawning fruitfully to herself in satisfaction, she stood up, pulling off the blanket draped on her and sought out the source of that laughter.

It was Urdin, she could tell, and the delectable aroma of cooked food an alcohol filled her nostrils. Around the table, Urdin, Zackley, Rivaille, and Gus (Whom opted to join them since the District was no longer suffering from as much poverty with the well being of Annabelle Debourke) were playing a game of cards while socially drinking. Irene and Nelson were in the kitchen and the younger ones, Peter, Kristell and Elsa were lounging about.

"You know, I could have helped you guys out" Liette said to Nelson as she leaned on the counter onlooking her squad.

"You're not the only one here who knows how to cook Liette" Irene butted in.

"But you were sleeping, so I didn't want to bother you" Nelson added.

"I suppose so" Liette laughed in return as she smiled brightly. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing, smiling. Even Rivaille had a hint of festivity in his face, something that was all too uncommon for her to see him.

The last time she saw him like this was years back, and it made Liette glad that he was smiling. In fact, this entire scene actually amused her.

"_Is this what our lives would look like..." _Liette began to wonder as she joined the festivities, "Hey! Save some alcohol for me!"

"_Is this what it would look like... if we never joined the Scouting Legion...?"_

**A/N: This chapter was extremely shaky since it was kind of a filler chapter and I really had no clue what to do for this district, so this is the best I could think of. Oh well, sorry about that though. **

**Nitpick it all you want, I'm okay with that. **

**Anyway, I'm aiming to at least finish the Fourth District by the end of the week. By then, I will have revealed one of the biggest plot twists in the story, so stay excited! Because I certainly will be when I write it!**

**Well, that's all I really have to say about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 17 - Eavesdropping Fumes

**Chapter 17 – Eavesdropping Fumes**

It was the day before Liette and the group were to embark on towards the next district, the Nedlay District. This district was something different than the other Districts according to Irene, in fact, she deemed it as the most dangerous district since the next Crime Lord was possibly even more rampant than the Paramount himself.

This coupled with Irene's description of him being clinically insane, proved to be a worthy warning for Liette.

The land to the north was also known as the Lawless District, since corruption is so deeply rooted that even the Stationary Guard within the vicinities are compliant with the Crime Lord, Dimitri Kustov.

Not only that, the host for power in the northern lands came from an extremely powerful resource, metals. The mountains around the area are rich with precious metals required to create the many weapons that the Military keeps in arsenal, especially cannons and the 3DMG.

The mining company that Kustov owned was the largest distributor of metals and controls the largest mining operations known in mankind. According to Irene, Kustov is in close relations with the Paramount, and if she manages to successfully complete the task the crazed Lord asks, a plethora of information would be waiting for her.

But a very clear, and desperate warning was what Irene gave to Liette when they spoke. "The man is dangerous Liette. Your life is on the line here" Irene knew there was no point in trying to persuade Liette into not going because she was too determined to find out about herself, so watchful insight was the best alternative.

Irene had a backup plan if what she fears would occur, "_In a worst case scenario, be prepared for everything"_ She didn't tell anyone else except Elsa about this but, the meeting she went to before was a coordination between the Stationary Guard in the Chlorba District as a backup force to combat the Kustov Corporation.

Liette was busy pondering over the next District, trying to quell her fear as best as she could. Indeed it was true that she was very scared. It wasn't like fighting titans where the fear was natural, this fear was anxious fear because the foes she was going to fight were intelligent. Unlike the titans where death was the result of making a mistake, death at the hands of humans was the result of someone out performing, out thinking her. She could do everything right, but still lose in the end.

From the interior of the HQ, she went outside to try to get some fresh air to calm herself and take a smoke break.

But before she was to light her cigarette, she heard Rivaille's voice, accompanied by Irene's soft voice. Liette was towards the back of the orphanage, next to the corner to the right side. Rivaille and Irene were down the corner and on the opposite side of Liette. She kept quiet to listen in, attempting to learn what Rivaille and Irene's relationship was. She suddenly realized what she was thinking, and slightly hesitated for a moment, "_I-I'm not jealous! I'm just curious"_

It puzzled her for a moment, the thought of love. Prior to this time, she never really thought about having romantic relationships with anyone ever since the incident with Ricken. Right now, however; she realized that there was a possibility that she had the capacity to have feelings for Rivaille, which was quickly pushed back as the last thing on her mind. Rivaille was a good friend to Liette, and she constantly thought to herself that. Whether or not that was going to change, she hadn't the slightest clue.

Keeping silent, she continued to eavesdrop on Rivaille and Irene.

"What's wrong Rivaille?" Irene asked.

Rivaille sounded troubled, very troubled, something different from what Liette is used to hearing from him. He sounded, in need of help, something rarely to never seen from the Lance Corporal. "I've been having nightmares within the past few weeks." He sighed a bit, "She's always in them, I always see her."

Irene sounded sympathetic, "Rivaille, you need to let go of her"

"I can't Irene..." He replied, "I just can't. That girl... gave me hope..."

"_Hope..._" That was a word Liette had never heard Rivaille say before in that context.

"If someone should feel the most guilty, it should be me" Irene spoke up again, "Please Rivaille, I'm asking you, please let go of the past. You cannot let it affect you now" She quoted him, surprisingly. "I'm begging you. What happened to the man those years back? Elsa still looks up to you. If she saw you groveling here now, what would she think?"

Rivaille's voice lightened up a bit, back into his usual tone, "I would die before that brat saw me like this"

**ooo**

Irene was silent as the door creaked open and closed. Rivaille sighed before hearing the sound of a match lighting, and light breathing.

From there, he realized that Liette was eavesdropping on them as he could smell the fumes of Liette's usual cigarettes. "What did you hear?" He asked sarcastically, and a bit angry.

"Everything" Liette replied as she casually approaching him, cigarette in mouth. Leaning over the wooden railing with him, she inquired, "So what was her name?" It was a sincere question.

Rivaille sighed in a very tired tone, turning his head to Liette, "Tori... her name was Tori"

Liette nodded her head. She was still curious, but she began to become more empathetic towards Rivaille, as, she had never gained wind of this part of his life before. "What was she like?"

"And why would you want to know?" Rivaille reacted badly, thinking that they typical Liette would poke fun at his life.

"Because I want to help Rivaille" She replied, giving him a glance of concerned eyes. "We're friends right? Isn't that what friends do?"

"Friends...?" He murmured sarcastically as he crossed his arms before looking away. Rivaille sighed and paused, opening his mouth again for a heart wrenching story of his past.

_She was a sweet girl, shy, but sweet. I happened to be walking about when I heard screams of a girl through the alleys of the slums. She was being harassed by these thugs who thought it was fun to screw around with wandering people around their turf. _

_I rescued her, but not for any particular reason except to keep her safe. Humans killing humans, it's quite idiotic if you ask me. There's so few of us left anyway, why speed up the process?"_

_I was going to leave, but she provided for what I desired deeply, nourishment. But at the time, it was physical nourishment, food. Little did I know, this girl named Tori would have provided me with much more than something to eat._

_From that time I rescued her, I only thought that she might only come once, and then never show her face around these dangerous parts again. The slums are not a suitable place for her, especially since she came from a rich family. To my surprise, she kept coming back, bringing a basket of food with her. At first, she came maybe once in a couple of days, but as the weeks came by, she came by everyday._

_I learned that she did not live far from where I was living. Just on the inside of the Wall Sina. I lived in the slums outside the Hermiha District. Everyday I hear people standing at the entrance to the District, wondering how different their lives would be if they had the opportunity to step through that gate._

_Everyday she came by, she brought me food, and in exchange for that food, I gave conversation. All the pent up frustrations, all the hidden desires of human companionship swelled within her. It was intriguing. Tori was an only child, and her parents were extremely protective of her. She stayed in her mansion everyday, not allowed to wander far from the estate. Occasionally she would go with her mother into the District to meet friends, but that was it. Going outside the District was off limits, unless it was inward, or to a different District along the Sina. However, a few days after I rescued her, she visited again. She explained that her parents were out everyday, and she was left alone with the servants. She was lonely, and wanted to get out._

_The more and more she visited, the more and more I began to attach to this girl. _

_I would even say that it blossomed into love, but it was short lived._

_Tori visited me one day, but unbeknownst to her, her mother and father had taken some time off. Panic stricken and worried, they urged the Military police to scourge the District and surrounding areas for their daughter._

_They were blazingly angry, and forced her under watch to stay in her home._

_She resisted, and as a result, she snuck out in one last attempt to enjoy my company. It was a picnic in the hills east of the town. She told me that she wanted to have one last conversation and meal before we separated. _

_I showed her through the alleys towards the designated spot. _

_However, something bad was going to happen, something terrible. While in the alley, there were strange men following us, shady. They clearly were not part of any gangs that I had previously encountered. To my horror, they surrounded us._

_I asked them what they wanted, and they replied, "The girl"_

"_Why?"_

"_She's the daughter of important folk" The man replied. He was fatter, and his mustache still had traces of food left over. His teeth were crooked, and he seemed very ruthless "She's got a high price on her head, and we be want to collect."_

"_The fuck I'll let you get your hands on her!" Tori's small figure hid behind me as I tried to desperately stay calm in this situation. There were no exits, no use in calling help, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to take all of these guys down by myself. But I had to try, I just had to; I would die right here if needed._

_They all came at me, and I fought like a monster, trying and trying to defend her, but it was no use. I was lying there on the floor, beaten, defeated, and I watched as they did the same to Tori as they did to me. _

_Her squeals pierced my heart as her moans of pain racked my gut. I watched and watched, but she did not cry, no tears were flowing out of her eyes, as if she were accepting it. She was a completely different person within the last moments of her life. _

_When I talked with her, her emotions seemed so frail, easily capable of crying. _

_After moments of death driving pain, they stopped. But they weren't done. The fat man, he pulled a knife out, and dug into her. Tori wailed in pain._

_They made me watch, how that image still is so crystal clear in my head, even to this day. 10 years later, and I can still remember every single detail of that horrifying scene. _

_Blood was seeping from jab in her chest, and her bruised, bloody face was covered with rain drops and dirt._

"_Should you do this guy down under too Karl?" One of the fat mans cronies asked._

_Karl only laughed before sheathing his knife. "No... we'll let this one live. I'll enjoy his suffering"_

_With a snap of his finger, they threw me forward into the pools of mud and water, towards Tori's cold body. Without caring about anything else, I rushed forward to see if she was still alive; barely._

_She looked at me with tired eyes as we had our last conversation together. After a bit, she had departed, leaving a kiss on my lips and sorrow in my heart._

A light breeze blew between the two as Liette stood in silence. Rivaille looked up at the sky, waiting for Liette to speak, but there was silence. He was about to say something before Liette pressed a hand on his shoulder.

All this time, his heart stood so still, silent and lonely, and when Liette had squeezed his shoulder, he actually felt cared for. For once in such a long time, he felt that someone stood attentive and sincere. He nodded, without smiling still but felt the urge to, and turned his head forward once more.

He murmured, "Thank you"

**A/N: Filler chapter incoming! Just kidding. This chapter was more of a development chapter for Liette and Rivaille for their incoming, (But far away!) romantic relationship! We get to learn of Rivaille's past, (as envisioned by me) and how he became the clean freak you see him today.**

**Since that was the main focus of the chapter, there's not too much to say about it, but for the next few chapters, it'll be pretty action packed, so get excited! We're not fighting titans here.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet, and please don't forget to leave a review. See you next time!**


End file.
